


Single White Omega Seeking Alpha

by sanguisuga



Series: Alpha/Omega Classifieds [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Comeplay, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Greg is a Good Alpha, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mycroft is one lucky Omega, No mpreg, Omega Mycroft, Or at least it's implied, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Studding services, but only in flashbacks, maybe? - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas and Omegas are relatively rare these days, so many use an online matching service to locate potential heat-mates. This is a brief story of what happens when Mycroft finds someone much more interesting than he had ever dreamt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft searches for someone new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a tiny introduction to a new foray - omegaverse. Sort of. I'm not overly fond of the genre as a whole, I find quite a bit of it somewhat troublesome, namely the dubious or outright non-consensual activity that's often present and the class/social hierarchy. (And the mpreg - sorry, but...ew. Just - EW.) That's why I'm not tagging it specifically as 'omegaverse', because I think there are certain elements that are essential to that AU that won't be in here.
> 
> BUT - the sex is often hotter than hot, and I of course am alllll about the sex. So that's going to be my focus, even if we have a *wee* bit of a lead-in. 
> 
> Anyhoo! New story, new motivations and all that. Please do comment, let me know what you think! Not beta'd or brit-picked, as I don't think it will be that long of a project. (We'll see...)

Mycroft sighed quietly as he pulled his laptop closer, shifting uneasily against the vaguely irritating sensation of ghostly fingers running up and down his spine, his impending heat making itself undeniably apparent. The unfortunate circumstances of his biology frustrated him to no end, but there was no getting around it. Not that he hadn’t tried, of course. He was nothing if not steadfast and persistent, although he was sure that his brother would call it obnoxious and stubborn instead.

He had once managed to prolong his heat an entire three months beyond the recommended interval, and had suffered all the greater for it. Having forced his body to postpone its imperative, he had not been at all prepared for the ferocity of his lust that particular week, and his chosen partner had actually skipped out on him after only two days, frightened off by his apparently overwhelming neediness.

Mycroft smirked to himself as he recalled the scathing review that he had posted on the Alpha/Omega matchup website that was sponsored by a worldwide organisation dedicated to seeing their unique needs satisfied. That one review had dropped the Alpha’s rating so low that it seemed as though nobody else had taken him up on his services since. The entire concept of online matching was predicated on the satisfaction of the Omega clients. If a pairing didn’t work out as planned, another Alpha could be called in, or the original would stay and help out with toys and the like. A conscientious Alpha simply did not walk out on an Omega in heat, no matter the circumstances.

Sometimes this online service led to official pairings, to bonded mates and potential offspring, but for the most part, it was just about getting their itches scratched and then moving on. Most of the current population were standard betas anyway - not that they were called that, not anymore. They were just people. Whereas the few that had been cursed (or blessed, depending on who you were asking) with secondary sexual characteristics were the outliers - the freaks.

Not that the average individual would dare to treat them that way, oh no. They were a protected class, Alphas and Omegas both, and there were still those in very high positions in society that viewed Omegas in particular as something in desperate need of being coddled, handling them as one might a precious and rare jewel, a treasure to be fought over and tucked away for safekeeping. As there had always been plenty of delicate little Omega flowers that were all too reluctant to lift a single finger in order to take care of themselves, the upper echelons were often satisfied on that score, at the very least.

Mycroft wanted nothing to do with all of that nonsense, despite having been born to fairly well-off and influential parents. He had eschewed many offers from individuals who had circulated through his family’s estate on one dubious business proposition or another. Of course, they had often tried to go through his father rather than himself, attempting to fix something like an arranged marriage. Thankfully, the Holmes patriarch had never taken with the notion of classicism quite to that degree, and had firmly stated that Mycroft’s life was his own to be lived as he wished, and why the hell would I want to saddle my eldest son with that wet rag that you call an Alpha anyway?

Mycroft smiled faintly and snorted as he scrolled through the listings, suddenly remembering his upbringing with a fondness that only seemed to manifest around the time that his heat was due. Blasted hormones. Need and hunger and bloody _emotions_ , ugh. He sighed as he lit on one promising entry before realising that he’d already had that one in his bed. The profiles were all anonymous with no identifying photos and fairly generic descriptions. After all, they were just offering their services, not necessarily attempting to woo a potential mate. He clicked on the profile's user name and scrolled down to the reviews. Yes, there it was - his standard positive if mild comment, four stars out of five. (He never ever gave out the full five stars. Who could possibly be that good at merely pumping away mechanically?)

_‘An adequate and enjoyable experience. Pleasant company and strictly professional. Recommended.’_

The cursor hovered over the ‘contact’ icon before Mycroft clicked away somewhat impatiently. He’d had experiences with some of the same men before - it was rather difficult not to, considering the relative rarity of their kind. He had occasionally thought of flying someone new in, or of travelling to another country himself, but those thoughts were extremely fleeting. As worldly and well-travelled as he was in his rather unorthodox line of work, he really wasn’t that adventurous - usually. This time he was feeling perhaps a bit restless. This time, he found himself wanting someone new, someone hopefully a bit more exciting.

Mycroft found a new possibility on the last page, a London-based profile that he hadn’t seen before, a brief description that showcased a promising intellect and a subtle sense of humour that appealed to him greatly. He was obviously new to the business of renting himself out, but his information listed his age as forty-five, which was also tremendously enticing, as it was close to Mycroft's own age. He had dallied with younger men upon occasion, and found their eagerness to be both uncouth and rather a turn-off. Whereas the older men had been a little too tender and solicitous, making his skin crawl with revulsion. He did not want to be treated as a delicate and potentially breakable work of art while in his addled state. He wanted to be fucked, dammit, and he found that the men closer to his own age were not only perfectly aware of that, they were both willing and able to do exactly as he wanted them to.

The reviews that this new individual had garnered were few, although somewhat alarming in their enthusiasm. Mycroft found himself biting his lip and squirming in his seat as he read them.

_‘Hot as hell and knew exactly what I needed.’_

_‘To hell with five out of five. 10/10!’_

_‘This is a real Alpha - left me a happy, quivering mess.’_

Well then. Mycroft’s heart skipped in his chest before he clicked on ‘contact’, suddenly feeling like a teenager contemplating his first experience. He decided to open with his standard proposition, not feeling up to composing anything wittier.

_‘Hello. My heat is scheduled for Friday next. Would you care to get a coffee with me to determine if we are perhaps compatible?’_

Mycroft attempted to swallow down his nerves and clicked over to the news section of the site, pretending to ignore the private inbox icon up in the corner of the screen. It pinged with a new message after only a few minutes, and Mycroft glared at his own fingers as they trembled over the trackpad of his laptop.

_‘Yes, of course. If you’re an early riser, perhaps we can meet before work tomorrow? I often find myself in need of a nice strong cup of coffee before battling the mounds of paperwork on my desk.’_

Mycroft blinked rapidly. Well, he certainly didn’t mess about, did he? But that was perfectly alright - that was exactly what he wanted. Someone efficient and forthright, with no awkward dilly-dallying.

_‘I find that acceptable. Seven a.m.?’_

_‘Perfect. Here’s the address… Looking forward to meeting you, minorbrit.’_

_‘And I you, greybutnotdead.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half, anyway. The second half is nearly finished, should put it up sometime tomorrow. And then it will be all a/o sexytimes! Yay!
> 
> Please do comment, my lovelies! Keep the muse amused - ha!
> 
> *mwah*

Mycroft paused outside the café, his heart thudding somewhere in the vicinity of his Adam’s apple. He felt rather ridiculous - it wasn’t like he hadn’t been in this exact situation dozens of times before. Having gone through this process almost twice a year since the age of sixteen had lent him quite a bit of experience in such matters, and there was no reason to believe that this particular episode would work out to be anything radically different.

He took in a deep breath as he stepped under the establishment's canopy, swiftly shaking his umbrella free of the droplets of rain that had gathered during his short walk before closing it securely and draping the handle over the crook of his arm. Steeling himself once more, Mycroft opened the door and strode in, his outward manner all calm and unshakable confidence, his inner thoughts in raging turmoil. He stood in the entryway for a long moment as he acclimated to the cheery atmosphere within, his eyes adjusting rather slowly due to the relative gloom of the morning outside. The café was smallish, but surprisingly busy, considering that it was but the very beginning of the day, and of the work week besides. Mycroft allowed his gaze to flit over the case displaying a tantalising array of pastries, passing over them and deliberately not lingering, especially over the almost painfully beautiful collection of cream puffs and éclairs.

His nose caught the faint but enticing aroma of a virile Alpha in the next moment, a heady and sharp swirl of spice and musk over the faint sweetness of the baked goods. He followed the invisible trail without thinking, skirting the counter and slipping along the side of the case to a small table tucked up in a back corner. Mycroft stopped dead in his tracks as he looked into startled brown eyes, so dark and deep that he knew it would be quite impossible not to fall into them and lose himself completely. His gaze flickered over a strong chin and jaw, a generous mouth and a high, intelligent brow. A softly tousled mop of distinguished silver hair swept back from that lovely face, and Mycroft felt himself sway toward the seated figure as he licked his lips and ran one broad hand through that lustrous hair anxiously.

Mycroft bowed slightly before starting to turn away. “Apologies. This was clearly an error. I must go.”

“Mr. Holmes.” Detective Inspector Lestrade kicked gently at the empty chair opposite him, pushing it away from the table in an obvious invitation, or perhaps a demand. He smiled up disarmingly as Mycroft paused and eyed him dubiously, clutching the handle of his umbrella almost unbearably tight. “Sit.” Lestrade inclined his head in a mute apology as his spoken imperative earned him a meaningful glare. “Please.”

Feeling an unaccountable tremor in his spine at the sound of that gravelly voice, Mycroft propped his umbrella up against the wall and sank down to perch somewhat gingerly on the very edge of the chair. He raised one elegantly sculpted eyebrow as Lestrade pushed his plate toward him. There was a substantial chunk of cheese danish on it that the Detective Inspector had obviously been picking at, a behemoth of a thing that was clearly meant to be shared. Mycroft felt himself blush abominably at nothing more than the implication contained within that seemingly offhand gesture. People often shared their meals with friends and loved ones, yes, but for an Alpha it was a much more primal drive to see his Omega well-nourished. As simple a gesture as it was, pushing food onto an Omega was often construed as courting behaviour.

Lestrade bit his bottom lip as he seemed to realise his slight faux-pas, but rather than brushing it off or trying to retrieve his impromptu gift, he instead waggled both his tongue and a clean fork at Mycroft somewhat impishly. “Unless you’d prefer something else?”

Mycroft looked at him in astonishment before cautiously reaching for the utensil, plucking it neatly from Lestrade’s fingers. In truth, he had left his townhouse without bothering with his usual repast of toast and an egg, and the pastry did smell devilishly delicious. “Erm. This will be just fine, Detective Inspector.”

“Greg. If we’re going to do this, you’ll call me Greg.”

“I am not at all certain that...”

Mycroft was appalled when his mouth clacked shut at nothing more than the authoritative tilt of Lestrade’s head. “We will at least discuss it, Mycroft. Coffee?” He indicated the large mug in front of him, practically brimming with a no-nonsense solid black liquid.

“Um. Cappuccino. Double.” Mycroft blinked rapidly as he dabbled his fork in the cheese filling of the danish, licking it off the tines of the fork and looking over into eyes that had already gone nearly black with stark desire. He let out a terribly embarrassing squeak as a warm shiver raced up his spine. “Please?”

Lestrade closed his eyes briefly and took in a deep breath before rolling his head back and sighing breathily. “Of course. Anything you want. Anything at all.” He stood and shook out his coat before striding over to the counter and ordering Mycroft’s coffee.

Mycroft stared after him in a daze, the forgotten fork still dangling somewhat foolishly from his lips. He snatched it out of his mouth when Detec...when _Gregory_ looked over at him and snorted out a quick burst of laughter through his nose. Oh, but this was bad. This was very, very bad. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known that the man was an Alpha, of course. He had just never expected to meet up with him under these particular circumstances.

Mycroft subconsciously began to nibble away at the pastry as he recalled the first time he had seen him, on the scene of some grisly murder or other. His little brother had been making quite the nuisance of himself, as per his usual modus operandi, and Mycroft had felt obliged to track him down in order to drag him away bodily if necessary. But he had stepped out of the back of his car only to stop stock-still as the frankly gorgeous man that Sherlock had been haranguing looked up, his nostrils flaring slightly. They had of course immediately recognised each other for what they were. Even if it weren’t for the heightened sense of smell and unfortunate shedding of annoying pheromones, there were certain physical characteristics that made both Alphas and Omegas instantly aware of one another.

Lestrade was very nearly the textbook image of a healthy if middle-aged Alpha, with that full head of lustrous hair, his body strong and solid, his eyes commanding and yet caring. Mycroft’s lithe and lean figure spoke of his own nature, the elegance and delicacy of his bones giving him away. He recalled that first non-meeting, how their gazes had locked and how Sherlock’s eyes had bounced between them in bewilderment before his cheeks had gone a rather startling and vibrant shade of red. Lestrade’s lips had formed the question, ‘Who is that man?’ and Sherlock had answered, ‘My brother’, without further embellishment. At any other moment, Mycroft would surely have been christened ‘a pompous windbag’, ‘a flabby pain in my backside’, or any other number of rather colourful insults.

The Detective Inspector had clearly taken Sherlock’s stark language as the not-so-subtle warning that it was intended to be, and Mycroft had plainly noted Sherlock’s pleading expression, even from across several yards. Mycroft and Lestrade had stared at each other for a long moment before both of them had simply turned away, silently agreeing never to put themselves into a situation where they were alone together, where nature may take its course. Lestrade was important to Sherlock’s work, and Sherlock was important to Mycroft, and they both implicitly understood that it wouldn’t be fair to put him in the middle. So they spoke occasionally through quick phone calls or texts, and only when it was strictly warranted - most likely because the younger Holmes had done something rash or unwise.

Mycroft blinked down at the table as his coffee was placed in front of him, setting his fork down on a plate scattered with naught but flaky crumbs before wrapping both hands around the mug and feeling the heat of it sink into his palms. He looked up as Lestrade once again sat down opposite him, calmly meeting his eyes and sipping at his own black brew.

“Why now?” Mycroft twirled one hand vaguely as Lestrade’s eyebrows raised. “Why had I not seen your profile before - why is it that you are suddenly renting yourself out?”

Lestrade blushed heartily and quirked a devastating grin at him. “I wasn’t exactly a free agent until recently, Mycroft. My lovely wife - ex-wife, that is - obviously didn’t take our marriage vows as seriously as I did. But the divorce was finalised a few months back, and I decided to have myself a bit of fun by offering my somewhat dusty self up as a stud.”

“Was she...” Mycroft once again waved his hand, indicating himself.

Lestrade laughed quietly. “Nah. Just normal folk, like most of them.”

“Then how was she able to...um...” Mycroft took a hasty sip of his coffee and leant forward, lowering his voice. “Uh...satisfy you?” This time Gregory’s laughter was quite boisterous, and Mycroft felt his shoulders pulling up close to his ears as several pairs of eyes swivelled over to their little corner of the café.

“Cheeky little monkey! Look at you pretending to be embarrassed and all.”

“Gregory, please!” Mycroft blushed again as one dark eyebrow was cocked in amusement. “No, no - you’re quite right - that was horribly rude of me. I mean, we don’t really know each other and even if this is going to happen, it’s just going to be a one time thing, right? It’s not like I need to know the sordid details of your married sex life - good Lord what was I even thinking and really maybe this isn’t the best idea after all. I should go. Yes, I should just go and of course I will compensate you for your time and for the food. It was excellent, by the way. I try not to eat too many pastries of course, bad for the waistline and you know how Sherlock likes to torment me but really I should go." Mycroft whined quietly as he shook his head in bewilderment. "Shouldn’t I?”

Lestrade’s eyebrows danced over his forehead as he struggled to take in all of Mycroft’s little outburst, the entire tirade taking something less than ten seconds. He abruptly reached out to grasp one fine wrist in his hand, squeezing gently. “Stay. Stay and talk with me. I don’t mind any questions you have, and I’ll answer all of them to the best of my ability. Just - stay. Please.”

Mycroft blinked, feeling the comforting weight of that hand racing up through his arm and over his shoulder and down into his chest in a swift welter of heat. His skin prickled faintly as gooseflesh popped up all over his body, and he knew that he was already too far gone to protest or object or pull away. Only that one point of contact, and he was already prepared to simply roll right over for this man at this exact moment, an entire café full of potential spectators be damned. “Yes, Gregory.”

 _“Guh.”_ Lestrade quickly shook himself and released him as Mycroft grinned rather uncharacteristically, raising his coffee to his mouth and taking a delicate sip. “Right. As to your question, then...” He lowered his voice slightly, bending closer over the table to keep the conversation as private as possible. “We married rather young, and I hadn’t had the opportunity to mess about with an Omega before that. I mean, it’s not exactly like we’re all that common these days, right? I truly thought that I was satisfied with her. You know how the biology works, Mycroft. Only being with an Omega in heat triggers an Alpha’s full rut, so I didn’t even know what I had been missing until fairly recently. I’d never even had a knot before the first time I took an Omega to bed. That was a bit of an overwhelming experience to have at my age, let me tell you.” Gregory winked at him rakishly. “May have even cried. Just a bit.”

Mycroft stared at him from over the lip of his cup, blinking slowly as he absorbed this information, finding himself unaccountably fascinated. None of the other individuals that he had allowed into his bed and body had been so forthcoming with the details of their lives. But then, he hadn’t asked, either - he hadn’t really been interested. But Gregory was a different creature altogether, wasn’t he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the meeting, wherein Mycroft makes his decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a wise decision it is. :)
> 
> Please do continue to comment - I haven't had a chance to respond yet, but I'm loving hearing from you all!
> 
> Kisses!

For Mycroft, he’d never had the opportunity to simply behave as though he were quote - normal - unquote. Had it its druthers, his body would eagerly betray him every six weeks like clockwork. It was only due to chemical interference that he managed to contain that to two occasions every year. Thank God that there had been effective suppressants and birth control available for Omegas for decades now, and that his father had seen to his eldest son’s needs immediately after his first episode. Mycroft pursed his lips and set his coffee down somewhat abruptly. “I haven’t exactly had that same luxury.”

Gregory’s eyes went a bit soft and distant. “I know, Mycroft. I don’t understand it completely - how could I? But I do know some of the struggles you must have gone through in your life. But look at you now… Some kind of political mastermind, pulling all the strings, running all our lives from behind the scenes...”

Mycroft snorted. “Really, Gregory. Don’t embellish. I’m just a minor...”

“Governmental official - right.” Gregory winked again, quite unfairly. “My point stands. Despite your natural disadvantages, you are an extremely competent and accomplished individual. Don’t diminish your talents, Mycroft. I won’t stand for that sort of thing.” He blushed as Mycroft arched an eyebrow at him. “Ah. Not that my opinion matters all that much.”

“Oh, but it does, Gregory. It matters to me - very much.”

“Right.” It was Mycroft’s turn to blush as Gregory broke out into a delighted smile, as he reached across the table, running one finger over the back of his hand before withdrawing again. “We’ve all had our struggles, haven’t we? I wasn’t exactly living the easy life either, you know. They knew what I was from a pretty early age, as I started sprouting hair in certain places quite a few years before any of my peers did - got stronger, too, and in a hurry. My bones ached for years...” Gregory shivered slightly, rolling his head on his neck. “I had a hell of a temper, which is something that I still find difficult to deal with to this day. My folks put me into as many sports as they could manage to help me run off my aggressions. I was the only one amongst my classmates, so they always put me in with the older boys - more than a few of them thought they could take me down, but they were proven wrong pretty damn quickly. Rugby was a lifesaver, quite literally. Helped me to channel my more aggressive impulses, but I had to keep it casual. They don’t allow Alphas in official leagues, you know. Too much of a natural advantage, apparently. Took up boxing for a while in Uni, and I still have a heavy bag set up in one corner of my flat to beat the hell out of when I need it.” He shrugged idly as Mycroft’s eyes searched his face. “Doesn’t compare to being coddled, of course. To having to work twice as hard just to prove yourself and making sure that you’re taken seriously. But still. You’re not alone, Mycroft. You aren’t unique.” Gregory’s eyes crinkled with silent laughter as Mycroft levelled a devastating glare in his direction. “But I happen to think that you’re pretty damn special anyhow.”

 _“Gregory.”_ Mycroft’s voice held exasperation and fondness in equal measure, and he dropped his gaze, feeling quite appalled at allowing his emotions to show so freely. He knew that Gregory’s recounting of his childhood wasn’t meant to inspire impure thoughts, but all of his talk of being bigger and stronger - rougher - than his peers had quite the unexpected effect on Mycroft’s libido. God, why did he always wait until the last minute to arrange these sorts of assignations? Well, that was a hyperbolic question - of course he _knew_ why. Because he’d rather just avoid the whole embarrassing if necessary fiasco in the first place. But still, he should know better by now. He should have started his search a fortnight ahead of time, so that his biology didn’t factor into his decision as heavily, so that his mind was clearer when he chose a suitable heat-mate. His head spun slightly as he shook it, trying to dissipate the faint fuzziness of arousal tickling at his brain and his body. Bugger it all.

Gregory made a small noise in the back of his throat, a low whine of distress at witnessing Mycroft’s obvious discomfort. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Truly. I... I understand your reluctance, I do. All these past years spent assiduously avoiding each other for your brother’s sake... Not that I was really available during most of that time anyhow, but still. I know why it was necessary. I know why you’re hesitant.” Gregory’s dark eyes softened as he looked at him, shrugging halfheartedly. “But now that he has John, Sherlock has his own distractions, doesn’t he? He may not act it, but your brother has grown tremendously and I don’t think he would mind if we... I mean, it’s just temporary, right?”

“Is it, though?” Mycroft took in a deep breath, letting Gregory’s scent settle into his chest as he slowly slid his hand across the table. He carefully rested just the tips of his fingers on the broad, scarred knuckles before looking up at his face. “Generally, my initial meetings with a potential heat-mate last all of ten or fifteen minutes. We size each other up, get a nice lungful of our scents to ensure compatibility, and perhaps compare notes on health and safety measures. It’s all rather efficient, business-like and perhaps a bit clinical. You... You offered me _food_ , Gregory - and I ate it! In nearly thirty years of conducting these deals, no-one has ever actually asked me if I wanted a coffee, and then got up to _get it_ for me.” Mycroft tilted his head inquisitively, a sudden wave of inexplicable jealousy flaring in his chest. “Have you behaved this way toward any of the other Omegas that you’ve studded?”

“Erm...” Gregory’s mouth twisted up slightly, although whether it was in embarrassment or amusement, Mycroft couldn’t quite tell. “Not...exactly? I wanted to, I mean, my instinct was to do those things, but they’ve all been a fair bit younger than me, and they just sort of - took care of that on their own before coming to me. It’s all been a sort of a whirlwind, to be honest. I meet them here or at a pub for drinks after work, and it’s a quick ‘oh hello pardon me for a moment’ and they rush off to order before I’ve even had the chance to offer. And then they’re all giddy and giggly and it’s fun but sometimes a bit much. Even though I haven’t had anyone turn me down and they all seem pretty satisfied by the end of it all, I kind of feel like something’s missing.” He turned his hand so his palm was facing up, and Mycroft smiled faintly as he continued to pet his skin, gently dragging the tips of his fingers up and down and in wide circles. “ _T_ _his._ This feels right. This feels the way it’s supposed to, I think.”

Mycroft swallowed uneasily. Yes, this was the way it was supposed to be - for bonded pairs; not for a relatively anonymous encounter between an Omega and a random Alpha stud. He had never believed that he would have found himself in such a situation, based purely on the statistical near impossibility of finding a suitable match amongst the relatively small numbers of Alphas in his region. And yet, here was a man that he had been casually acquainted with for nearly a decade, a man that was proving himself to be a more than suitable partner - maybe even an actual mate - before they had even shared one heat together. He bit his lip as Gregory briefly captured his fingers in his fist, squeezing gently and then releasing him, placing his hands in his lap as he sat back. It was clear to Mycroft that he was preparing to withdraw, willing to keep to their previous status as distant colleagues and nothing more. He felt his breath hitch in his chest as he realised that situation would be entirely untenable at this point. No. He had to have him - that was all there was to it.

He blinked rapidly as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, and Gregory sat there watching, patiently waiting for Mycroft to gather his thoughts. “How do you manage your work during your little jaunts?”

Gregory shrugged idly. “How do you? I would think you’d have more of an issue with that than I do.”

“I only go into heat twice a year. Anthea is more than capable of looking after things for a week while I’m gone.” Mycroft drummed his fingers on the table gently. “Sometimes I thank God that she’s not more ambitious. Anyone else would have poisoned my tea years ago.”

Gregory chuckled quietly. “I applied for a special dispensation and it was granted, most likely because of the A/O Protection Act. I try to keep my absences to a week only every two months or so, and work via email most of the time that I’m away. I mean, your brother is the one that’s chasing down the wild theories, and my detectives do most of the actual legwork anyway. So they all send me the puzzle pieces, and I shuffle them around until they start to look like a coherent picture. Telecommuting is a godsend.”

“Wait. You...you bring your work _with_ you? During...when...how...” Mycroft shook his head again, his brain still fizzing slightly.

“Shh...” Gregory once again reached out to him, capturing both of his hands in his and instantly calming him. “You lot are so out of it during your heats that you don’t realise just how much of it is spent plain knocked out cold.” His cheeks pinked slightly. “Yeah, there’s a lot of fucking, but there’s just as much sleeping, saving up your energy for the next go-round. So while my heat-mate is snoozing, I’m generally working.”

“You don’t sleep as well?”

“In fits and starts, maybe. Nothing really solid or restful.” Gregory squirmed slightly under Mycroft’s intense scrutiny. “I apparently don’t sleep much at all when I’m with an Omega in heat. I get... Well. Paranoid isn’t exactly the right word, but it’s close enough. I feel like I need to be on high alert. I feel protective, y’know? It’s stupid and primal, but I can’t really control it. Usually spend a solid twenty-fours hours in a dead sleep to help me recover afterwards.”

Mycroft suddenly had a clear if fleeting vision of Lestrade fighting over him, for him, protecting him from unseen dangers and he felt the blood rise in his face. “God, you...” His voice petered out as he stared over his shoulder at the wall blankly, knowing that he was all but his already.

“Me? Mycroft - are you alright?”

“Not at all.” Mycroft forced himself to meet worried brown eyes, smiling reassuringly. “But I will be. You’ll see to that, won’t you, Gregory?”

The smile that met Mycroft’s was full of relief and eagerness, a thing of pure beauty and utter delight. “I certainly shall endeavour to, Mr. Holmes.”

Mycroft clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes as he struggled to regain his usual sense of calm efficiency. “We should exchange details, don’t you think? Health records and the like - I’ll email you my home address and you will arrive on Friday afternoon or early evening. I will text you when I have a better grasp on the timing. You will of course be subjected to a brief inspection by my security team. I hope that won’t be an issue?”

“I would expect nothing less. I’ll get back to you as soon as I’m back in the office - we should hammer those details out as soon as possible. I have a feeling that you might start a day or two earlier than you expect.”

Mycroft felt his entire body go cold. “W-why would you think that?”

Gregory leant over and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head. “Your scent. It’s getting stronger. I think that your prolonged exposure to me has perhaps, well - kickstarted things a bit.”

“I... _oh_. Oh dear.”

“Mm. Probably not really _me_ , per se, just proximity to an Alpha’s pheromones. You did say that your usual meetings were fifteen minutes at the most, right?”

Mycroft glanced at his watch and blanched slightly. “We’ve been together for nearly an hour and three quarters.”

“Yes. Yes, we have.” Gregory inhaled again, biting his lip and growling faintly. “So good. God, I don’t know how I ever lived without this.” He opened eyes that had gone nearly black with arousal and flickered his gaze over Mycroft’s lips. “Being around an Omega just makes everything brighter, somehow. Colours are clearer and sounds are sharper and smells... Oh, the smells.”

Mycroft’s mouth went dry. “Tell me how I smell to you, Gregory.”

“Are you sure that’s wise right now?”

Mycroft whimpered out of pure desperation. “Please.”

He took in another deep breath and let it out on a heated sigh. “Chocolate - the good stuff. Dark and rich, earthy and slightly sweet...a lingering note of fruit underneath. Something else, too - maybe honey? It smells warm and bright. You make my mouth water, Mycroft.” Gregory hummed low. “Makes me want to lick you from top to toe and back again. Makes me want to nibble you all up, to feel you drip on my tongue and down my body. I want you to smear your juices all over me, I want your scent ingrained in my nostrils, imprinted on my body. I want to soak you in and fill you up, oh _God_.”

Mycroft let out a mortifying squeak as he sat bolt upright in his chair, going such a vibrant shade of scarlet that Greg was actually concerned for just a moment. “Right.” He pushed himself away from the table abruptly. “Right you are, and um, I’ll have those papers to you as soon as I get to my office. Right.”

Lestrade chuckled darkly and once again folded his hands in his lap, no doubt striving to conceal something rather large that would be all too obvious if he stood to bid him farewell. “And I will just sit here by myself for a little while.”

Another saucy wink was tipped in Mycroft’s direction, and his stomach wobbled. “Right.” Mycroft stood and snatched at his umbrella, turning on his heel with a snappy, “I’ll be in touch.” He straightened his shoulders and marched off, steadfastly not looking back as Gregory chuckled after him merrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The onset...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not this much of a tease. Honestly. I just...keep finding interesting things to say, I guess. :) And I like the opportunity to play around with some OCs from time to time. But we all know George, don't we? We loooove George. 
> 
> Okay, so I'm feeling a bit goofy. Just hold on for a little bit longer - I may have another chapter ready to post sometime today.
> 
> Kisses, my lovelies! Do keep commenting!

Mycroft cursed quietly as he felt the first gentle shudder take hold of his lower spine, quickly followed by an unpleasant sheen of sweat breaking out over his brow. It seemed that perhaps Gregory’s prediction had come true, as it was Wednesday evening, one whole day before the expected onset of his heat. He shivered delicately and pressed the button on the intercom that would summon his P.A.

Anthea stepped in briskly and paused in the doorway as she took in his appearance, stepping closer to put the back of her hand to his forehead in an annoyingly motherly manner. Mycroft tried to wave her off with a dark look, but of course the glare that she threw back at him was far superior, seeing as how it wasn’t quite as wobbly nor as watery as his. She raised her phone to her ear after pressing one button. “George. Kindly come and collect your employer.”

Mycroft frowned even as he slumped in his chair slightly. “Nonsense. I can complete the day’s work, Anthea.” He subconsciously reached up to loosen his tie a bit, his breathing suddenly feeling constricted.

“Nonsense yourself, sir. In less than an hour you’ll be shivering yourself to pieces. You know as well as I do that you can’t work through the initial fever, no matter the considerable effort that you put forth when you try. Shall I alert your heat-mate to be available in twenty-four hours?”

Mycroft glanced up as a shadow fell over them both, George having loomed up behind Anthea somewhat silently. His driver calmly held his umbrella out to him, and Mycroft sighed heavily up at the two determined faces staring down at him before pushing himself up on shaky legs and plucking it out of his hand. “No, I’ll do that myself. Just let’s... Fine.” He brushed down his jacket as they stepped aside for him. “Take me home, George.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

George stayed but a half-step behind him as they walked together down the long corridor toward the lifts that led to the garage, one hand hovering over his lower back in case he needed to lend assistance. Mycroft knew that he was there, of course, his entire being attuned to everything around him even as his mind was littered with distracting thoughts. He couldn’t help but be a trifle irritated at the perceived solicitousness of his driver’s behaviour, even though he knew logically that wasn’t the case at all. George wasn’t treating him like some delicate flower that needed to be handled with care, he was simply doing his job - guarding his employer’s body. He had seen Mycroft in action several times before, and knew better than most that he could take care of himself if necessary. But Mycroft was in a compromised state, and so George was on full alert for any additional dangers.

Mycroft nodded his gratitude as he was bundled into the back of his car, slumping down in the seat and closing his eyes for the journey home. He normally didn’t have to deal with any kind of motion sickness, but of course his heat had other ideas of how his body should behave at the moment. The progress of the car itself was fairly smooth and even, but if he dared to watch any of the London skyline while it was in motion, he’d very quickly end up making a mess both of himself and of the plush leather seats.

Even with his eyes closed, Mycroft could still feel his driver’s attention focused more on him than on the streets that he was navigating. “George, I’m fine.”

“Of course you are, sir.”

Mycroft sighed and shifted uneasily on his seat. “Who will be on detail with you?”

“Matthew will be taking first shift with me, and we’ll be relieved by Christopher and Stephan at 2200. Just the two teams, rotating twelve-hour shifts. There are a couple of other lads on standby, of course.” Mycroft hummed in vague approval. It was a fairly standard protection detail, and nothing that his team hadn’t done dozens of times before. George cleared his throat. “Ah, if you’ll pardon me, sir... I understand that this came upon you a bit sooner than you expected, and I haven’t seen a dossier yet. Is your contact someone that we’ve seen before?”

Oh. Damn. He’d meant to send those out the night before... Bloody heat again, muddling his brains. Mycroft shook his head and then sort of waggled it up and down. “Um. Yes, and no. You know him, and he’s been vetted, so you don’t have to worry about that. But we haven’t...um...before.”

“Sir?” George’s voice carried an edge of professional concern, and Mycroft opened his eyes very briefly to meet his intense gaze in the rearview mirror before closing them firmly once again, his stomach suddenly roiling.

“Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade of New Scotland Yard.” Mycroft frowned as the subtle motion of the car seemed to slow imperceptibly, almost as though George’s foot had slipped off the accelerator. It carried on as before as Mycroft cracked one eye open and swiftly took in the startled look of...of pleasure on his driver’s face. He grumbled quietly as he firmly shut his eyes again, placing one palm on his stomach to press down hard. “What’s that _look_ for?”

George cleared his throat against a slight chuckle. His employer was normally the very picture of genteel politeness, but when he was feeling the effects of his heat coming upon him, he turned into a cranky little brat, and it never failed to amuse the hell out of him. “Just... Well, sir, you know that I try not to take a - personal - interest, but it’s difficult not to notice certain things when we’ve spent so much time together. I didn’t think it was ever going to happen between you two, and to be perfectly frank with you, sir, I thought it was a damn shame.”

“You...what?” Mycroft’s voice was a low snarl, and he once again squinted dangerously at George’s stifled laughter. “Have you been spying on me, you dirty fiend?”

“Observing, sir. Which is my responsibility, as well you know. Don’t worry yourself over it, I only chat with Anthea, and you know that she’s seen it all.”

“Damn you both to hell and back. You are horrible gossips, worse than bloody interfering old biddies. Remind me to fire you when I return to active duty. Treating my life like your own personal soap opera, you unprofessional... Yes, that’s it. I’ll just fire you all and start anew. Raze the battlefield and salt the crops.” Mycroft nodded his head firmly and then clutched at it in agony.

“Do try to calm yourself, sir. We’re nearly there.”

Once again, George’s voice swam with concern, and Mycroft’s lips trembled as he felt a swift welter of gratitude toward him. “I-I wouldn’t fire you, George. Or Anthea. I’d be nothing without you two...” And there was George’s second favourite thing about his employer’s twice-yearly breakdowns - the pseudo-drunken confessions of affection. Or what passed for affection in his funny little brain, anyhow. “Why?”

“Why, sir?”

“Why would it be a shame? That he and I would never...um.”

“I’ve seen you with Alphas before, sir. Looking at you with greedy eyes, looking at you as though you were just a thing that they wanted for their own, but also with fear and envy. Weak, the whole lot of them. But I still remember the expression on his face when Detective Inspector Lestrade first looked at you, sir.”

Mycroft frowned deeply. “It was nearly ten years ago, George. How could you remember it so clearly?”

“Because I _felt_ it. I know you did too, would have been impossible for you not to have felt it. It was so strong - his eyes...they were hungry too, but it was tempered somehow. He didn’t look at you with fear, but with respect. It was electric, sir. But then you both looked at your brother, and the spell was broken. You instructed me to take you back to the office, but I have to say that it was a near thing for me. That was the only time that I ever seriously considered disobeying one of your orders. I could have easily just dragged you over to him right then and there.”

Mycroft smirked. “It is extremely fortuitous for you that you did not, George.”

“My death would have been glorious and furthermore, it would have been worth it. Totally and completely.” They both broke out into giggles then, Mycroft sliding lower in his seat and clutching both hands to his stomach as the car rolled to a smooth stop. “Home, sir.”

Mycroft grunted incoherently and waited for the door to open, gratefully leaning on George’s support as he helped him from the backseat. He passed by Matthew holding his front door open without comment, both of the guards acknowledging each other with a silent nod. He also did not protest as George helped him to manoeuvre the staircase, holding firmly to his elbow as he wobbled up the steps. Mycroft trailed one hand along the wall as they walked down the corridor, and George gave his elbow a little squeeze before he released him.

“Everything in order, sir? All the supplies laid in?”

Mycroft nodded faintly, taking hold of the doorframe. “Yes, I saw to that myself.” He took his phone out of his pocket and waved it vaguely. “I’ll just...”

“Yes, of course.” George watched with a keen eye as his employer leant up against the wall, glaring at his phone with bleary eyes as he texted Lestrade to come at this time the next evening. “Text either of us if you need anything.”

Mycroft aimed a wobbly smile at him and nodded faintly. “Will do. I purchased a new set of films for you that I think you’ll find entertaining.”

“We certainly appreciate that, sir, but you know it isn’t necessary. Get on with you, now.”

Mycroft nodded again as he slipped inside the room and shut the door firmly. George stood there for a moment longer, cocking his head and listening for the shuffling of footsteps before heading back downstairs. He found his companion for the evening in the sitting room, a stack of new DVDs in his hands. George chuckled quietly as he looked at the titles from over Matt’s shoulder, and the blond threw him an amused glance as he tossed down the entire collection of _The Fast & The Furious_ series.

“Bless the man. He does try.”

“Indeed he does.” George rubbed his hands together as they both bent over the drawer in the entertainment centre that contained the rest of Mycroft’s collection, perusing their choices. “So. _Keeping Up Appearances_ , or _Fawlty Towers_?”

“Feeling in a bit of a black and white mood, mate. Something suspenseful.”

George snatched a disc out and held it up. “ _Psycho_. And _The Birds_ for a follow-up.”

“Brill. Read my mind. I’ll get the popcorn.”

“Don’t forget the...”

“Extra butter. Yeah. You’re gonna die of a heart attack, you know that.”

George grinned as he slipped his jacket off and draped it over the back of the leather sofa, tugging at the weapon harness wrapped around his body. “Better than one of these with my name on it.” Matt waved a hand at him and disappeared back into the kitchen to toss a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

Upstairs, Mycroft had stripped down to nothing but his pants, beginning to shiver in earnest as the cool air of the room hit his skin, dampened with sweat. He briefly contemplated taking a shower, but a swift paroxysm hit him and he nearly collapsed onto his knees, only catching himself up against the wardrobe at the last moment. So he simply took a fluffy robe from the hook behind the door and bundled himself up in it before dropping onto his plush mattress and pulling the bedclothes up over his head. He tucked himself into a tidy ball in the darkness and whimpered quietly, fighting off the unsettling sensation that he was stranded on the ocean, his bed bobbing up and down on nonexistent waves.

This was the worst of it, the odd flu-like symptoms before his heat truly began, the fever and the chills, the nausea and dizziness. This was why he never had his heat-mates come to him until he was ready and practically aching for them. Yes, he was vulnerable during his heat, but he was mostly unaware of that, the driving need to feel that knot overriding any mindfulness of his own compromised state. This, the lead-up to it, was a hundred times worse. He was vulnerable, he was weak, and he _knew_ it. He never wanted any of his studs to see him like this, as something tender and susceptible.

Usually he would try to sleep the majority of it away, counting down the hours until his fever would break. He would only have a few minutes of relief in which to contact both his heat-mate and to alert his protection detail, and then he would devolve into a creature of base instincts and need. Only twenty hours or so to go... Mycroft screwed up his eyes against the dull throbbing in his head and tried to think of anything at all to help him sleep, but the only things that kept flashing in his mind were deep dark eyes and a bright, wicked smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's stubbornness gives way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no hanky-panky! What the heck's wrong with me? 
> 
> Although I think my lovelies will still enjoy it, and although I have one more chapter without it, I think the wait will be worth it. 
> 
> Please do comment - writing this particular story has been a bit of a whirlwind for me!

Mycroft managed about two hours of tossing and turning, throwing off his blankets as the fever overwhelmed him and burrowing back under as shuddering chills wracked his body. He reached out blindly from his fluffy cave and snatched his mobile from his bedside table, bringing it under the covers with him. He cursed quietly as another violent twitch quaked at his insides, clutching his phone to his chest until it had passed. This was ridiculous. He’d been able to manage this nonsense plenty of times before, but this one felt entirely different. He didn’t want to hide away from Gregory - he couldn’t. No, he wanted him here, his current vulnerability be damned. Sucking in a shaky breath, he pressed a button and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he needed.

“Lestrade.”

“Gregory...” There was a harsh intake of breath in his ear, and Mycroft felt another shudder rock through his body.

“Mycroft! I thought you didn’t need me until tomorrow. Has something happened, are you alright?”

Mycroft closed his eyes at the subtle note of panic in Gregory’s voice, feeling unaccountably soothed by it. “I l-lied. Please. I need you. _P-please..._ ”

“Hang tight. Twenty minutes.”

Mycroft heaved out a tremendous sigh of relief as he disconnected the call and sent a brief text to George.

_‘Early arrival. ETA 20 min.’_

George stared down at his mobile in astonishment, distracting Matt’s attention away from the television screen. The blond’s eyebrows rose as George showed him the text. “This is the one, I just know it. Boss has found himself a mate.”

Matt rolled his eyes as he paused the film, sighing as he looked down at the remnants of popcorn sticking to the bottom of the bowl in his lap. “You’re such an old romantic, George. Our esteemed employer is too damn picky for his own good, he’ll never find anyone satisfactory enough. Besides, all the London Alphas have been and gone. He should expand his horizons a bit - maybe send for someone from... I dunno - Barcelona or summat. Get someone with a little fire in their belly. He deserves better than any of the London lot.”

George stood and stretched, throwing his suit jacket back on and buttoning it securely. It was never advisable to blatantly show that you were packing, even if it were fairly obvious otherwise. “You haven’t seen this one before. I have. Trust me, he’s the one. I’ll even bet you on it. Fifty quid.”

Matt eyed him dubiously as he followed suit, carrying the empty bowl with him through the foyer and into the kitchen. “Not seen ‘im? How? There’s so few round these parts.”

“He was married until fairly recently - put himself up for studding after he got divorced. Here.” George giggled quietly as he scrolled through his mobile, pulling up the link to Lestrade’s profile as Anthea had shared it with him. He passed over his phone and watched his companion’s face as he read through it before looking over his shoulder and ensuring that he saw the overwhelmingly positive reviews.

Matt swallowed and passed the phone back, his cheeks pink. “Have you ever... Well...”

George blinked at him in surprise. “Nah. Not that I haven’t thought about it, but it’s not like it would be all that different from just being with a man. I mean, sure, an Alpha would be a bit bigger and stronger and all, but it wouldn’t be like a heat. Unless you managed to get ahold of some of those black-market hormones or something. And then good fucking luck to you, my friend. An Alpha in rut is not something to be fucked with - he’d tear you up. Just do like I do and find your fun wherever you can.”

The blush traversed Matt’s face and up over his somewhat large ears, making them damn near glow and causing George to burst out into hearty laughter. It died away instantly as there was a firm rap on the front door, and they straightened their jackets as they both resumed their professionally blank expressions before heading back out to the foyer. Lestrade stepped through as soon as the door was opened, casting wary glances over both of them before setting down both the small duffel that he held in one hand, and the laptop case in the other.

George nodded as Lestrade’s eyes roamed over the foyer, as they locked onto the staircase that was located behind the combined weight of his and Matthew’s bodies. Not that he doubted that the Detective Inspector could just knock the both of them down if he truly wanted to, but it was clear that he was in full control of his sensibilities for the moment, and he obviously wanted to make a good first impression. He calmly hung his mack up on the rack next to the door and unbuttoned his jacket, holding his arms out from his sides.

Matt bit his lip as Lestrade’s shirt pulled taut over a powerfully muscled torso, and George fought back on an urge to shove at his companion playfully. Instead he just shook his head. “That’s not strictly necessary, sir. We’ll just have to have a look in your bag and ensure that the camera in your laptop is temporarily disabled.”

Lestrade quirked his head and took a half-step back. “Is that…really? I mean - past studs have...filmed him? Without his consent?”

George nodded curtly, pleased with Lestrade’s apparent disbelief. It spoke highly of his integrity that he hadn’t even considered such a thing. “Well, they’ve _tried_ , sir.”

“That’s pretty...foul.” Lestrade waved a hand over his belongings. “I’ll just leave everything down here for the moment, so you can go through them at your leisure. I’ll come down for them later. Just don’t damage the laptop, please.” He cast a warning glance between the both of them. “Or _add_ anything, thank you very much. It’s Met property, and I’ll catch hell if someone finds that I’ve been bugged.”

George affected an outraged gasp. “Sir, I assure you that we would _never..._ ”

He quirked a half-smile as Lestrade tilted his head meaningfully and then glanced off to the left. “Uh-huh. So. Kitchen’s through there, I imagine? Will I be in danger if I slip down here in the middle of the night? I’d really prefer not to get shot at, you know.”

Matt giggled quietly before steeling his expression. “No, sir. We know the score right enough, although such midnight trips won’t really be necessary. The boss has got himself quite the set-up. You won’t need to step out at all, most likely.” He nodded at Lestrade’s luggage. “We’ll just bring that up when we’re done, leave it outside the door.”

Lestrade nodded and once again looked them from top to toe. “Right. Is that all, gentlemen?” He ran his hands through his hair, fighting the urge to just shove past them. “It’s just that I’m rather anxious to check on him - he didn’t sound at all well on the phone.”

George stood to the side. “Last door straight down the hall. Yell if you need anything, or the boss can text. We’ve always got our mobiles on us.”

“Thanks, lads.”

Lestrade hardly even glanced at them as he breezed by, taking the stairs two at a time. George crossed his arms over his chest and quirked a knowing eyebrow at his companion. Matt blushed again and shook his head. “No bet.” He went to make another bowl of popcorn as George snorted laughter from his nose, bending over to rifle through the contents of Lestrade’s duffel.

Greg practically flew down the hallway, breathing deeply the whole way. He could easily smell Mycroft even from downstairs, that same bittersweet richness of dark chocolate, but it became thicker and warmer as he got closer. It almost smelled like he was...melting, somehow. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before knocking softly and then simply stepping inside.

He paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, glancing around and taking note of the space. The bed was shoved up into the far corner, creating a sort of alcove that was protected on two sides. There was a heavy wardrobe at the foot of the bed, a neat pile of extra linens and fresh towels stacked up next to it. Floor-to-ceiling curtains had been drawn over the rather large windows off to the side of the wardrobe and on the far wall. Greg glanced behind a screen that had been set up in the opposite corner off to the right, concealing something that looked like a tiny kitchen. There was a mini-fridge, and a hotplate next to a microwave and small electric kettle atop a short cupboard. He decided to save that investigation for later, although he was fairly certain that it was stocked with both coffee and tea, and a number of protein bars or other sources of quick energy.

His attention was distracted by the only source of illumination, a soft light burning in a doorway off to the left, and he once again skirted the bed and the indistinct lump curled up in the middle to do a cursory examination. Greg pursed his lips as he looked into an impressively arrayed bathroom, equipped with a tub that was definitely big enough for two. His ears picked up the sound of a quiet whimper and he began to shed his clothing on the spot, casually kicking it to to the side before heading back toward Mycroft’s fluffy little nest.  

Greg lifted the bedclothes cautiously and found Mycroft facing away from him, curled up in a foetal position in the middle of the bed. A swift shudder wracked his body as the cool air of the room washed over him, and his knees pulled up closer to his chest as he whimpered quietly. Greg bit his lip and slid into the bed with him, carefully crawling over his body so that he could pull his face up into his. Mycroft seemed to be barely even aware of his surroundings, but when Greg leant in to press a soft kiss to his damp forehead, his eyes flashed open and he instantly snaked his arms around his torso, pulling him in closer.

Greg hummed low as Mycroft planted his nose in his neck, breathing him in almost desperately. He hissed quietly as the heat radiating from the Omega’s body seemed to spike exponentially, as he ran his hands down the trembling back. He frowned as he fingered the material of the once-plush robe that was wrapped tight around Mycroft’s form.

“Jesus, this thing is soaking wet. C’mon, strip down for me, love.”

Mycroft made a weak noise of protest at being pushed away from the almost unbearably comforting presence of Gregory’s body, but he couldn’t resist, either. He let himself be stripped bare, his skin prickling with gooseflesh as his robe and pants were both peeled away and tossed onto the floor. Then Gregory gathered him up in his arms again, making sure that they were both fully buried underneath the numerous blankets and duvets that had been piled onto the bed the night before. Mycroft sighed as he once again stuck his nose in the crook of the Alpha’s neck, inhaling his scent, taking it into his lungs and making it his.

Greg smiled in the darkness and ran his fingers through sweat-dampened hair, revelling in the feel of a lithe body pressed up against his. Mycroft still trembled occasionally, but it wasn’t anything like the bone-shaking rattle that he had witnessed upon first uncovering him. “Why didn’t you want me here for this? Don’t you know that having an Alpha nearby lessens the symptoms?”

Mycroft sighed. “Of course I know.” He tried to clear his throat against the small lump lodged next to his windpipe, his voice creaky and small. “I just... This is different than the actual heat. This is...”

“You. You consider yourself in heat as a different creature, don’t you? But this is you, and you didn’t like them seeing you like this.”

Mycroft nodded. “No, Gregory. I never wanted anybody to see me like this - weak and vulnerable. I’ve always been able to deal with the symptoms on my own.” He tightened his hold on the Alpha as another swift shudder ran through him. “But it was different this time. I couldn’t think, couldn’t sleep... I just couldn’t bear it any longer. Everything feels so different now...”

“That’s alright, love. Just breathe me in.” Greg clasped the back of Mycroft’s neck and gave it a brief squeeze. "I think you’ll be able to sleep now, don’t you?"

“Mm.” Mycroft hitched one leg over Gregory’s waist as he rolled slightly, nestling his head on his shoulder. His body was solid and warm underneath him, his arms holding him close with spice and musk swirling in his nostrils. “Yes, Gregory."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Greg's inner thoughts and motivations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky lil' bugger, in't he? Gads, but I do love me some Lestrade, and he is such a clever lad.
> 
> Kisses, my lovelies - please do continue to comment, I'm adoring all of you so very much!

Greg must have fallen asleep as well as he woke to total darkness, feeling vaguely disoriented and overly warm. He hissed quietly as Mycroft shifted weakly next to him with a low whimper, his entire body once again drenched in sweat. He could feel the heat absolutely radiating from his skin, and Greg thought that perhaps the fever was peaking, maybe even dangerously. He pondered briefly before throwing the bedclothes off and gathering Mycroft in his arms, picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom as easily as he might a child.

He laid him down in the tub and fiddled with the taps, filling it up with cool but not ice-cold water. Greg watched uneasily as Mycroft thrashed gently, his face still far too flushed for his comfort. The tub was large enough that the Omega actually floated once it was half-full, his limbs swaying gently as his body bobbed up and down. Greg heaved out a sigh of relief as Mycroft stirred slightly, opening dazed and bloodshot eyes and blinking up at him silently before closing them again. He dipped a flannel in the water and wrung it out, dabbing gently at Mycroft’s face and trailing cool water over his neck and chest.

When it seemed as though he had slipped into another fitful doze, Greg got off his knees and padded out into the bedroom, prowling around restlessly. He felt like it was going to happen soon, and he needed a better grasp of his surroundings to truly feel at ease. The first thing he did was to open the bedroom door cautiously, looking down to see that his luggage had been returned to him. He brought it in before creeping down the hall on stealthy feet, looking down the stairs to note light streaming from the sitting room. His ears caught the faint sound of a television, of canned laughter and quiet murmuring as Mycroft’s protection detail chatted together. Their scents were different than the ones from before, and he realised that they must have already switched out for the night. He briefly contemplated going down and introducing himself before remembering that he was stark naked and already feeling the beginnings of his rut, a vague itchiness under his skin in addition to an indefinable disquiet low in his belly.

His cock twitched faintly. Yeah, no. He padded back and closed the door securely, turning the key in the lock. With a quick glance toward the bathroom, he went to the impromptu kitchenette behind the screen and opened the mini-fridge, revealing nothing but bottles of water and brightly coloured sports drinks. Perfect. Greg grabbed at a couple of the sports drinks and then rifled through the cupboard for some protein bars, immediately scarfing a couple of them down himself and knocking back one of the neon-coloured beverages. He shuddered slightly as the aftertaste bloomed over his tongue, the metallic tang of the artificial sweetener lingering unpleasantly.

Going back into the bathroom, he noted with satisfaction that Mycroft hadn’t moved, and that his colour was much better, still a bit splotchy, but more of a pink hue than outright red. Greg cautiously put a hand to his brow before cupping it and dipping it into the bath, dripping a little of the water over Mycroft's forehead and smoothing his hair back. His temperature was still a bit warmer than he would like, but he no longer seemed to be burning up. He trailed his damp fingers across high cheekbones and gazed down at the Omega’s lovely face, composed in sleep, looking like some previously undiscovered Renaissance sculpture. God, but he was beautiful. He still couldn’t believe that he was nearly his, after almost a decade of pining for him.

He had run across Omega scents before, of course. Rather hard not to, with as much walking the streets as he did in his line of work. They had always been something vague, barely on the edge of his senses, just enough to drift into his nostrils for a small whiff, nothing he could really take in and hold in his lungs. A scattering of wildflowers, a hint of peppermint and marshmallow, of oranges and woodsmoke. All unique, except for the bright, sweet note underneath that practically screamed Omega. The most unsettling had been an odd combination of garlic and vanilla, so strong that he was half-convinced that it was coming from a Chinese restaurant down the street. Most he simply let drift by, but that one he had tried to chase down merely for curiosity’s sake, actually sticking his head in the door and sniffing at the atmosphere before stalking away. Once he had turned the corner, the aroma had dissipated completely and he had been left unsatisfied.

But Mycroft’s scent the first time they had seen each other... Oh, that rich, dark scent - it had damn near smacked him across the face, slamming into his chest like a solid punch. His heart had thrummed against his ribcage, and his head had lifted before he was even aware of it, his nose probing the air and greedily taking in more. Their eyes had locked over an almost interminable distance, heat flaring between them even as Mycroft had struggled to keep his features impassive. Greg had never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life - tall and lithe, delicate and yet powerful.

He had asked who he was without even thinking, barely even aware of the young man that had been harassing him just moments before. The words ‘my brother’ had filtered in, though, and something in Sherlock’s voice had made him pause with one foot raised, already poised to head off toward his unexpected prize. Greg had looked into brilliant quicksilver eyes swimming with a desperate plea for him to stop, and had glanced back to share a silent understanding with his newfound consulting detective’s older brother. Mycroft’s face had fallen slightly, his eyes shuttering closed, and then he had disappeared back into his car. Greg recalled now how his driver had looked at him in his turn, a stricken expression of sorrow and loss flooding his features. He had almost seemed more affected than either of them, really. He frowned as he closed his eyes briefly, suddenly realising that was why the taller of the two men he had met the night before had looked so familiar and so oddly joyous.

Greg smiled briefly. It had been a long wait for all of them, apparently. He breathed in deeply again, his chest brimming with warmth and satisfaction before they had even shared one kiss. Simply being near him calmed the inexplicable anger that simmered just under the surface of his thoughts, soothing and caressing them into silence. This scent... Even if they never saw each other after this week was through - he would carry the smell of bittersweet chocolate with him for the rest of his life. He hummed quietly as Mycroft’s limbs twitched faintly, biting his lip as the motion swirled the water around the lovely body that would soon be at his mercy.

In truth, this was why he had finally put up a profile on that website after his divorce. He had long been a member, as it was the main hub of activity for the somewhat limited A/O community, but he had mostly just read the news stories and posted quick notes of congratulations if a bonding was announced and that was it. There had been no profile, no offer of studding services for one Greg Lestrade, no sir. Nora had made damn sure of that, checking over his shoulder every time he was online, rudely demanding the passwords to his email accounts. Funny how it was always the one with sin in their hearts that suspected the people around them of the same transgressions... Greg frowned as he pushed thoughts of his ex-wife away. That was all said and done these days, and he had well and truly moved on.

He’d been having himself a great deal of fun lately, dallying with young, fit Omegas every now and again and gaining quite a bit of experience in the process. Not that a great deal of prior knowledge was actually necessary - instinct tended to take over fairly quickly in these situations. Although all of his heat-mates up until this had made a point of remarking favourably on his level of control, on his apparent focus on taking care of them as well as himself.

Greg attributed that to the numerous therapy sessions that he’d been through, all manner of anger-management techniques stored up in his subconscious brain. They worked very well in controlling aggression as well, so he had been able to temper his lusts with a certain amount of internal discipline. Not that he couldn’t let go when his current partner asked - begged - him for it. Greg shivered delicately. God, the _begging_...

Even with all of that, this was what he had been waiting for, what he had been hoping for. He knew that any attempt on his part to get Mycroft to meet with him openly would have been rebuffed, no matter the earnestness of his argument. It simply would not have happened. So his little covert operation had proved successful, and he was more than a bit pleased with himself. He’d had a distinct feeling that _‘minorbrit’_ would be the ultimate quarry that he was seeking, but when Mycroft had stepped into the café, that rich chocolaty smell preceding him, Greg had damn near danced in his seat. He’d only had a few moments to compose himself, to look truly startled when the man that he was already beginning to think of as _his_  had rounded the corner and stopped dead at the sight of him.

He shook himself briefly at the memory of cool grey eyes going wide and dark and reached out to tap at Mycroft’s cheeks, gently bringing him into a state of semi-awareness. “Can you sit up, love? Just a bit, there’s a lad...” Mycroft mumbled incoherently and leant forward, relying on Gregory’s strength to pull him upward. He sleepily parted his lips as a bottle was pressed to them, taking in small sips of the fluid as he was directed. He made a slight face at the taste, but obediently drank it all down nonetheless. “There we go...” Greg probed gently at the swollen gland at the base of Mycroft’s neck, withdrawing as his patient hissed quietly and then let out a heated moan. “Yes, you’re nearly there, aren’t you?”

 _“Unh.”_ Mycroft’s eyes fluttered, but that one utterance was clearly all that he was capable of mustering at the moment, so Greg just lowered him back into the water and made sure that he had plenty of towels at hand. Mycroft listened as Gregory stood and once more began to pace just outside the door to the bathroom. Yes, he was nearly there, his mind still floating in a daze, but slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings and the state of his own body. He twitched his arms gently, feeling the cool of the water all around him easing the ache of the fever in his bones. The weightlessness had a surprisingly positive effect on his dizziness as well, which was something that he had not considered before. This impromptu bath had been an inspired idea, and once he was capable of actually speaking, he would certainly tell Gregory so.

He bit his lip as the beverage he had just consumed splashed in his belly, his lower regions feeling unpleasantly sloshy as well. Mycroft grimaced faintly as he lifted one hand and placed his palm just above the pubic bone, feeling the tightness of his skin there. His body wasn’t completely open just yet, and there was a build-up of fluid just waiting to be released, the natural lubrication that would ease his Alpha’s entrance into his body. He squirmed gently as he felt the twinge of his empty passage, as it spasmed vaguely. God, but he wanted him, needed him. Maybe if he...

Moving slowly so as not to disturb the water overmuch and possibly alert Gregory to what he was doing, Mycroft slid one arm underneath himself. Spreading his legs, he slipped his fingers up the crevice of his arse, probing gently. His hips jerked as the tips grazed his sensitive hole, the flesh swollen and tender. Two fingers slid in with ease, and Mycroft determined that another would fit easily, if he could...just...reach... Damn. Close, he was so _close..._

He took in a deep breath and relaxed as much of his body as he could, letting his heartbeat settle and feeling a sudden sense of relief as his fever seemed to finally break. With a dip of his spine and a twist of his wrist, three fingers were firmly crammed up his arse. Grinning up at the ceiling, he spread them wide and bore down _hard_ , pushing with his internal muscles, groaning loudly as the initial rush of his slick flooded over his fingers and out into the bathwater.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening salvo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand now the smut!
> 
> Woo!
> 
> Kisses, my lovelies! Let me know what you think after I made you all wait so unbearably long... :)

In the next moment, Gregory was standing in the doorway, blocking it with his body, his eyes dark and wild, his nostrils flaring. He stared in astonishment at the awkward position Mycroft had twisted himself up into, but with a high whine, the Omega withdrew his hand and slithered up onto his knees, holding his trembling arms out to him in a silent but weak demand. Gregory answered, hastily pulling the plug on the drain and lifting Mycroft to his feet on the bathmat. There was only a cursory rubdown with a couple of towels before they were kissing, their faces mashed together as though they wanted to eat each other alive.

Mycroft was giggling over Gregory’s low growls, sheer relief flooding his chest even as he swayed back and forth on somewhat wobbly knees. He felt his natural lubrication running down his thighs, and lifted one leg to wrap around Gregory’s body, but no, that didn’t feel right, so he tried to turn in his arms, to bend over and present himself properly, but the Alpha’s hold was tight, oh so tight that it made him ache with need.

 _“Gregory...”_ Mycroft’s voice was but a low whine, barely discernible even to his ears, but Gregory heard him clearly nonetheless as he snarled and crushed him even closer.

Greg growled again, nipping at the skin of the Omega’s neck and shoulder, burying his nose behind his ear and huffing in deep breaths, nearly inducing hyperventilation. “Good, smell so _good_ oh my fucking God...” He stepped backwards out of the bathroom, dragging Mycroft with him, instantly turning him around and shoving him up against the nearest wall.

Mycroft’s air left him with a soft wheeze, but then he was moaning as the Alpha pressed up against him, his cock hard, heavy and thick between his arse-cheeks. Big, oh it was so big and God he needed it so badly... Mycroft wriggled and tilted his hips back, spreading his legs in more of a demand than an invitation. “Yes yes, Gregory please - please fill me up I need to feel you inside me need to feel your knot oh _please_.”

Greg was already beyond words, simply snarling and growling as the sweet little Omega rubbed himself on his cock, his fluids dripping out over him, overwhelming him with the rich dark scent that made his mouth water so. He needed to taste him before he did anything else, had to have that nectar on his tongue and smeared all over his body. He dropped to his knees behind Mycroft, holding his cheeks in both hands, spreading him open. Mycroft let out a loud shout as Gregory simply shoved his face right in there, rubbing his stubbly cheeks on the sensitive skin of his arse and inner thighs, growling incoherently as he licked at him, slurping his juices down noisily, greedy for every drop that dribbled out onto his tongue.

Mycroft mewled with need, squirming and writhing at every touch, shoving his arse back hard and panting at every swipe of that devilish tongue, at every sharp poke of his bristly chin. “Gregory, please. Need your cock need to feel _you_ please...”

Gregory grunted and pulled away reluctantly, his desire to feast on this sumptuous creature spread out before him battling with his instincts to give him what he so clearly needed. He rose from his kneeling position slowly, keeping firm hold of his prize, holding him open as he slid as much of his torso against his opening as he could, rubbing and smearing his essence all over him.

Mycroft’s legs nearly gave out as Gregory pressed his firmly muscled body up against his again, the skin of his torso slick and absolutely reeking of his own scent. He trembled and moaned as Gregory clutched at him, running his nose along his hairline, mouthing delicately at the gland at the base of his neck. A swift shudder ran through his body, and Mycroft felt another small flood escape and start to drip down onto the floor.

Gregory huffed out an impatient and disbelieving breath as Mycroft nodded tremulously with a low whine. “Yes, Gregory. _Yes_. You can. I want you to. Please.”

Greg closed his eyes and tilted his head back, silently counting his breaths against the swift rush of sheer _want_ that coursed through his body. When he got to twenty, he swept Mycroft up in his arms and strode over to the bed, tossing him down on top of it. His Omega - _his_ \- stared up at him in awed silence before slithering over onto his belly, swiftly pushing himself up on his knees and spreading his legs eagerly. Yes to this, always yes - but to the other... No, not just yet. Greg shook his head to clear it slightly and clambered up on the mattress behind him, once again spreading those perfectly pert little arse-cheeks before lining himself up and sliding in easily.

They moaned in unison, a long, low sound that filled the room with a symphony of desire and relief. Their bodies stilled, heavy pants for breath and heartbeats thudding in their ears. Greg moved first, just a subtle shifting, a slight spread of his knees that pushed his cock just that much deeper. Mycroft responded by reaching out to grasp at the bedsheet, clenching it in his fists, pressing his face and chest hard into the mattress, all the long, lean muscles in his back and arms standing out in stark relief under his Alpha’s admiring gaze.

 _“Ungh.”_ Greg’s fingers trembled as he traced reverently over every single knob in Mycroft’s spine, chasing the rivulets of sweat as they cascaded from the hollow of his tailbone. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked at them, tasting salt and slick, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sheer deliciousness of it all. Mycroft’s low moans were muffled by the bedding, but Greg could feel his vocalisations from deep inside, and he rolled his hips gently, his knot already beginning to swell at the base of his erection.

Mycroft trembled, and waited. He kept his arse high and his neck exposed, the way instinct told him, but he couldn’t quite keep still, his hips squirming, his shoulders writhing and spine twisting. He mumbled his entreaties into the mattress and cried out as Gregory bent low over the curve of his back, his knot pressing firmly against the outer ring of muscle. He tried to spread himself further, to press back and force his body to open for him, but of course his Alpha had other ideas.

Greg cursed under his breath as he straightened, as he held Mycroft open and exposed with both hands, drawing back far enough that just the head of his cock was still within him. His Omega whined and wriggled, but his hands were firm and his hold was solid, so Mycroft found himself unable to break free. He bore down with his inner muscles, inciting another swift rush of his natural juices to drip out around his Alpha’s cock, making it that much slicker and releasing another wave of scent and pheromones into the air. Another curse, louder this time, and Mycroft shivered with delight as Gregory started to move behind him, within him.   

He kept his movements slow and sure, steady and deep. No matter how much Mycroft whined and writhed, Greg was determined that this was a moment to be savoured. He wanted it to be memorable, to be special for the both of them. The first knotting of any heat was generally a rushed and frenzied affair, brutish and impersonal, perhaps a bit forced, no matter how willing and eager the Omega might be. But not this time, dammit. Greg shook his head again as he moved forward, subtly grinding his knot against Mycroft’s swollen entrance. He held himself back by sheer force of will, not at all inclined to simply shove his way in. No, he wanted his Omega’s body to accept him, to reach out and take him in, and he was more than willing to wait just as long as he deemed necessary to make that happen.

Each stroke was accompanied by a low grunt or a high whine, sometimes both at the same time, the smooth glide of slick flesh shoving the air out of two sets of lungs. Still Greg kept his rhythm steady, pushing in slow and deep, feeling his way around by carefully grinding his hips in a slow circle every time his knot made contact with the rim of Mycroft’s hole. Each time it seemed to give just a little more, to push back slightly less. A swift shudder wracked his lower spine as there was a fresh dribble of of fluid around his cock, soaking his pubic hair and dripping down over his aching bollocks.

Mycroft whimpered as his body echoed his Alpha’s reaction, trembling around him in an unbearably enticing fashion. Greg took a moment to breathe again, tossing his head back as he stilled, holding tight to Mycroft’s hips to keep him in place. After a long moment he bent down over his back, rubbing his face down his Omega’s spine and mouthing at the swollen gland at the base of his neck. The skin there was delicate and fine, so thin that he knew it wouldn’t take much to pierce it, just a small graze, just a tiny nibble... Greg groaned as his mouth flooded with saliva, the bonding chemicals that his body was producing lending it an acrid, almost metallic taste. He parted his lips and let his spit dribble out over Mycroft’s neck and down his back, his vision going a bit swimmy as he watched his creamy skin jump at the contact.

Mycroft turned his face out of the shelter of the mattress and took in a huge gasp for air, whining low even as he tried to jerk his hips in a frantic bid for more friction, more movement, more anything. “Yes, yes please. Please. I want to be _yours_ only yours please...”

“Shhh...” Greg nibbled delicately at one perfect ear as he shushed Mycroft’s desperate pleas. “Not now. Not yet.” He hushed his Omega again as he ran his hands up his sweat-dampened skin, trailing his fingers along the ladder of his ribcage. “So long... Do you know, my love? Do you know how long I’ve waited for you?”

“No longer than I’ve waited for you!” Mycroft nearly sobbed out of pure frustration. “ _You_ , Gregory - it’s always been you and I’ve always known it, but I was so afraid. Afraid to reach out to you, knowing that I would have destroyed your marriage. We wouldn’t have been able to resist each other - you know that as well as I. Sherlock was just an excuse...” He groaned as Gregory moved again, laying his cheek on his shoulder and listening intently even as he moved his hips in short, sharp thrusts. “Oh God, God... I knew, Gregory. I k-knew about the divorce, knew that it was f-final and I still stayed away because I was so a-afraid but you’ve had my heart since the day our eyes first met and oh Jesus now that I h-have you here with m-me you’re so perfect ngh Jesus _God_ you fill me up so completely I never want you to leave I want to be yours and only yours please Gregory please please _please..._ ”

“Ungh... No, no no no, my sweet love. _No._ Not right now. Not until we’ve had some time with clearer heads. No. Right now, it’s just a heat, right? Just another heat and I’m gonna fuck you and knot you and make you come and make you _so_ happy and when it’s all over then we will discuss it like rational human beings.” Greg abruptly shifted his grip, holding tight to Mycroft’s ribs with his left hand as his right came up to push between his shoulder-blades, his thumb caressing that tender spot at the base of his neck. Mycroft gasped and squirmed as Greg blew hot breath over his ear, as his teeth grazed at the delicate curl. “But first, you gotta let go, love. Let go of that fear, that tension. I’m here, I’ve got you, yeah? I’m going to take care of you, I promise.” He pushed in deep, once again grinding his knot into the soft ring of muscle, the flesh swollen and juicy and nearly ready to give way. “I’ve got you, but you’ve got to let go. Let go and _let me in_.”

This time Mycroft did sob as Gregory’s voice echoed in his brain, a tender growl that petered off into nothing as he trailed his lips over his shoulder. Mycroft took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling his spine loosen almost imperceptibly with Gregory’s triumphant snarl vibrating through his chest and down into his belly. He took in another as he felt his Alpha draw back from his body only to shove himself forward hard, simultaneously biting down on his shoulder as he pressed at the base of his neck with his thumb. With a low wail that swiftly crescendoed into a loud cry, Mycroft’s body opened and he pushed back, his Alpha’s knot finally popping inside with only minimal effort. The pressure of that solid flesh, the feeling of fullness combined with the sharp sensation of his gland being manipulated sent Mycroft into wracking shudders, his cock swelling and releasing all over the sheet underneath him. His brain seemed to light up from within, each firing synapse like a miniature lightning-storm going off inside his skull.

Gregory grunted and pulled back just enough to incite Mycroft’s body to clamp down hard around him, his muscles pulling tight, cramping almost unbearably, squeezing his knot mercilessly and seemingly forcing his orgasm right out of the base of his spine. He jerked forward hard as he came, copious amounts of semen streaming from his pulsing cock, shooting deep into his Omega’s body. Mycroft wailed again as he felt the hot flood filling him, his body trembling with intense aftershocks, his mind absolutely lost in a daze of heady satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afterglow, and a somewhat serious conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes both lay out some expectations... Lots of chatting, but I promise that the next chapter will be more dirty smut!
> 
> Please do continue to comment - loving you all so very much!
> 
> *mwah!*

Gregory wrapped his arms around him as he pressed in impossibly deeper, his body curving in around him protectively, possessively. He rubbed their cheeks together as they both panted for breath, and Mycroft practically purred as he let his whole body go limp, blinking languidly in the aftermath of his orgasm. It was then that he seemed to recall the unintentional confession he had made in the throes of his desperation, stiffening in shock and hissing out a mortified breath. Gregory groaned in his ear, his muscles tensing as his cock released another swift jet of fluid deep inside. Mycroft moaned and writhed gently, once more relaxing into his Alpha’s hold.

With a gentle kiss to his shoulder, Gregory shifted slightly, rolling their conjoined bodies so that they were spooned up together on their sides. He pulled away only far enough to allow a bit of air between them, as they were both a bit flushed and overheated. Mycroft glanced at him from over his shoulder, his eyes somewhat wary. “Gregory, I...”

“Shush.” Greg reached out to run his hand down Mycroft’s arm, tangling their fingers together and laying them on his bony hip. “The things that are said in the middle of heat don’t necessarily count, you know. It’s alright. Whatever it is, we can talk about it later - if we even remember.”

“I will remember this. I will remember you.” Mycroft’s fingers abruptly tightened as he brought their hands up to his mouth, laying fevered kisses on the back of Gregory’s wrist, tucking it under his cheek as if he were determined never to let him go. Gregory hummed and shifted closer once again, the heat and sweatiness of their flesh be damned. Mycroft wriggled back into him, letting out a contented sigh. “In this moment, I’ve never seen anything so clearly.”

“Hm. What do you mean, love?” Greg tensed again as Mycroft took in a deep breath in preparation to speak, his fingers tightening down as he pressed his face into his neck. “Hold o-on a second...oh Jesus _fuck_ ow motherfucking Christ...”

Mycroft melted a little more as he felt another spurt deep inside, so hot and delicious. God, how could that feel so good when he wasn’t actively aroused? It touched more, filled more than just his body cavities, it suffused his entire being with such a deep sense of satisfaction. He could die right now, and his only thought would be of his nearly overwhelming bliss. He hummed and moaned again as Gregory went a little limp behind him, panting out pained groans. Wait. “Gregory? Does it...hurt?”

“Ah God... Um, yeah, kinda. The first one is _amazing_ and the second a little less so, and then until my knot goes down - it’s um - intense. Should only be one more, I think... Feels a bit like someone’s tying my danglies into a nice, neat bow, to be honest.”

Mycroft tried to stifle his unbecoming giggles into Gregory’s arm, failing miserably even as his Alpha huffed out an exasperated breath. “I am so sorry, my dear. I don’t mean to make light of your agony...”

“That’s more than all right, love. I’m a fairly humorous fellow, and I adore hearing you giggle. It’s better than I could have imagined, and I imagined a lot over the past ten years... As for the blasted knot, as long as it makes you feel good, I can endure it.”

“Oh, but it does... I can’t even describe it - so warm, so full. It soothes me and fulfils me in a way that’s beyond my comprehension. It’s never felt as wonderful as this, though.”

“How are you so sure of that? I mean, it’s not like you really remember your heats with other Alphas, right?” Greg nuzzled into Mycroft’s hair delicately. “God, you still smell so good...”

 _“Unf.”_ Mycroft turned his head, silently demanding a gentle buss on his cheek, which Gregory granted with a soft smile. “I have an eidetic memory, Gregory. If I concentrate on a particular situation, I can recall it with ease, even if the remembrance is slightly hazy and addled with hormones. I mostly choose not to remember, because it isn't worth the effort. Although they all, or at least most of them, served their purposes in studding me and their performances were satisfactory, none of them felt as _right_ as this does. I want you to bond with me, Gregory. Next time, I want your teeth in my neck, not just your thumb.”

“Jesus.” Greg flexed the hand that was tucked up under Mycroft’s cheek. “Later, love. We will talk about it next week. We will make that decision together, which is the only way it will happen. I want it too - right now, I want it more than anything. But I need to know absolutely that it’s your brain making that decision, not your hormones.”

“You don’t understand, Gregory. You are my mate. I feel it, I _know_ it. I want to be yours. I want your mark on me, I want you to lay claim to me in the most basic, animalistic way there is.”

“Jesus. Jesus Christ. It is _not_ going to happen, Mycroft. Not now. I mean, how do I know that you mean it - neither of us is exactly reliable right now. You know that as well as I do - maybe even better than.”

Mycroft shifted uneasily. “Are you afraid that I have behaved in this manner toward other Alphas? Shall I tell you about my encounters with them?”

“Is it your goal is to make me stupidly jealous? That's not strictly advisable, love.”

“Hmm...” Gregory stifled a quiet chuckle as Mycroft hummed and appeared to contemplate. “As wonderful a proposition as that is, no, it is not my intention. I simply wish to make you understand, if possible.”

Greg took in a deep breath, realising that Mycroft was simply not going to let this go, the stubborn arse. “Alright. Go on, then.”

“Firstly, I do not _beg_ , Gregory. I demand. I tell my heat-mates exactly what I expect of them and then they do it. I accept no excuses for disobedience. Even though I am supposedly the one at the mercy of my biology, I am in firm control of my actions and of theirs as well. You already know how I’ve deviated from that pattern.” Mycroft huffed quietly. “I do believe that I’ve said the word ‘please’ more times in the past couple of hours than I have in my entire life up until now.” He hid his grin in Gregory’s arm as he giggled quietly behind him. “Secondly, I do not call them by name, even though each made a point to tell it to me numerous times. They were simply ‘you’ or ‘Alpha’. But your name, Gregory... Your name feels so good in my mouth, rolling off my tongue. I could call out your name a hundred times, and it would still be a thing of beauty, a poem to hold in my heart. And lastly - this. This intimacy has never existed between myself and another Alpha. Even if our bodies were still joined together after I had come, I would simply drift off to sleep, or we would lie in uncomfortable silence. I have never wanted to converse with any of them, never had any interest in their lives or even in them as people. I never _needed_ to feel their arms around me, their breath on my neck. In truth, it would become somewhat claustrophobic after a while. I imagine that retreating into slumber was my way of dealing with that forced closeness. But with you, I only want to get closer - to feel you deeper inside me. Do you see, Gregory? Do you comprehend how remarkable you are to me, how desperately I need you in my life?”

“That’s never been in question, Mycroft.” Greg hummed low as he squeezed him close. “Those things are all very easy to understand, especially right in this moment - which is precisely my point. Bonding... At least for me, is more than just the fucking and the begging and this kind of intimacy. If you choose to bond with me, then it’s with the _whole_ of me, not just the Alpha side. I won’t be shunted off only to be called on during your heats. I will be here with you, in your home - invading your space and drastically altering your life in ways that you don’t entirely expect. It will take more than my cock up your arse to ensure that we will make it. Bonding means sports matches on your telly and lager in your fridge and feet on your furniture. It’s dirty socks and pants on your floor and late nights home alone and maybe a passed-out Detective Inspector on your sofa because he was too exhausted to make it up the stairs after a long day at work. It’s miscommunication and bizarre arguments but striving to reach a shared understanding at the end of it all anyway.”

“I...see...” Mycroft shook his head faintly. “Gregory, it was never my intention to bond with you only to bring you in for my heats. That’s ridiculous.”

“You may change your mind once you catch sight of me lounging about in naught but my threadbare skivvies with my dirty socks propped up on your fine coffee table. I’ve already been through one failed relationship and I’m not eager to jump into something without both sets of eyes being wide open, Mycroft. I know that I’m not always an easy person to live with. You can ask Nora about that...”

Mycroft growled low. “The only thing I might ask that harpy is how she could have dared to treat you so shamefully. She didn’t deserve you. She never deserved you. You were meant to be mine, always.” He growled again, soft and low, lending a sultry cadence to it that made Greg smile into his hair. “And I can buy you new pants, Gregory.”

“Oh, love...”

“Never mind.” Mycroft swiped at his damp eyes with the back of Gregory’s hand, blowing out a sharp breath. “I begin to understand the reasoning behind your reluctance, my dear, and see the wisdom in your decision. But that doesn’t mean that I like it. And I will insist that you come to stay with me for an extended period of time so that we may test our compatibility in our everyday lives. I intend to make this happen, Gregory. I intend to see the both of us fulfilled as we should have been years ago.” Mycroft sighed and quirked an eyebrow as he felt a distinct tremor low in his belly, a gentle twitching at the base of his cock. He clenched down and grinned fiercely as Gregory quaked behind him with a loud groan, his cock giving one more feeble spurt before his knot deflated rather suddenly, making them both gasp in shock.

“Oh, oh thank God...” Greg hummed and immediately pulled away, biting his lip as his flaccid cock slid free, instantly followed by a rush of combined slick and semen. “Now I can finally get a good look at you.” Mycroft blushed furiously, but started to roll himself over on his belly, already anticipating another round even though his Alpha wasn’t quite ready yet. Greg stopped him with a firm hand on his arm. “No. On your back. I want to see your face.”

“Oh. I - um.” Mycroft turned toward him a little uncertainly. “No-one has ever, I mean...” He blinked up at Gregory’s beautiful face, his eyes so dark and kind. “It’s not usually...”

“I know, love. It’s only ever arse up, right? Well, I like to mix things up a bit from time to time.” Greg tilted his head as he traced the backs of his fingers over Mycroft’s cheek and down his neck. “Unless that’s going to be a problem for you?”

“Oh. Oh, Gregory, no. Not at all.”

“Good. So on your back, then.” He slipped away from the enticing warmth of his Omega’s body and off the bed. “Just... Hold on for a bit.”

Mycroft watched as he disappeared behind the screen hiding the kitchenette, knowing that his instincts to see him nourished had most likely been nagging at him through the entirety of their little post-coital snuggling session. He squirmed over the considerable wet spot spread out over the bedsheet and scooted over a bit before resettling himself on the pillows, folding his hands over his belly somewhat awkwardly. It felt different, this whole courting business. He felt jittery and uneasy, not with his choice of mate, just with the possibility that he might say or do something that Gregory would find foolish or make him doubt the depth of his feelings for him. He felt like...like a bloody teenager.

He graced his Alpha with a wavery smile as he came back to bed bearing nibbles and another of those horrid sports drinks, but his grin turned into something slightly bashful as Gregory wiggled a Mars bar in his direction with an inquisitive tilt to his head. “Would’ve thought a chocolate bar like this would be a bit beneath you, Mycroft. Kind of common, in’t it?”

Mycroft grabbed it out of his hand with a blush burning on his cheeks. “It’s easy and quick, and even though I do generally find them to be far too sweet, there’s just something comforting about them when I’m in this state.” He tore the package open and took a large bite, closing his eyes in brief gastronomic bliss. “Reminds me of...something. Something innocent, something pure.”

“Childhood.”

Mycroft’s eyes flashed open again, meeting calm sincerity looking back at him. “Perhaps, yes. And the texture, too. Chewy, but not too much so. I like soft things that go down easily.”

Gregory growled low in his chest, and Mycroft looked up at him somewhat sheepishly as he cracked open the bottle of bright-red liquid and took a hefty draught. “Devil.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, you horrible creature.” But he couldn’t quite resist arching his back slightly, spreading his legs just a little wider as his Alpha’s gaze raked over his body, feeling his eyes on him almost as solidly as an actual touch.

“Doesn’t matter if that in’t what you meant, love. I’m going to take it as an invitation anyhow.” Mycroft gasped as Greg’s warm hands firmly parted his legs, as he crawled in between his spread thighs. He nodded down at the half-drunk bottle in his hand. “You'd best finish that off before it winds up on the sheets.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg shows Mycroft something new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smuuuuuttt.... Whee! No idea how many chapters I have left, but there is at least one more sexy scene that I have in my head that I have to get written out, and then who knows from there...
> 
> Kisses, my lovelies! Please do continue to comment - it keeps the muse oh so happy!
> 
> *mwah!*

Mycroft blinked up at his Alpha as he tried to tease him, taking a dainty sip from his drink with a saucy glance from under his lashes. But all it took was one stern look from Gregory, the tip of his tongue peeking out from between strong white teeth, before Mycroft was downing it as quickly as he could without actually choking on it. He casually tossed the empty bottle aside and covered his mouth with the back of one hand, belching as discreetly as possible. The look of stunned amusement on Gregory’s face made him break out into hearty giggles, which came to an abrupt halt as his Alpha growled and hooked his hands under his knees, pushing them up and out.

Mycroft gasped and writhed as Gregory’s eyes went large and oh so dark, as he swung his left leg over his shoulder and nuzzled into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. He splayed one broad hand on Mycroft’s trembling belly, smiling fiercely as just that gentle touch brought forth a heated moan, a sensuous wriggle. Gregory shuffled a bit closer, pushing his Omega’s legs up even further, looking down at his centre, held open and utterly exposed for him. Mycroft whimpered as Gregory’s hand trailed along and down, giving his stiff prick a nice hard squeeze before tickling at his bollocks, tracing one fingertip around his loosened hole, dipping it inside oh so briefly.

“Oh, love... Oh, my juicy-sweet little love.” Gregory hummed and turned his face into Mycroft’s thigh, pressing soft kisses to it before opening his mouth wide and biting down. His dark eyelashes fluttered as Mycroft cried out, as he thrashed, pushing his flesh deeper into his Alpha’s teeth. Gregory obliged him by sucking hard, drawing back to ensure that a nice red mark was left behind, already purpling around the edges. “Oh, you like that, do you?”

Mycroft panted as he nodded wildly, his eyes fever-bright. “Yes. Yes, Gregory.” He put one hand to the back of his neck and frowned slightly. “If I can’t have...this...then give me that. Mark me. Prove to me that I’m yours. Please.”

 _“Mycroft.”_ His name was a gentle growl low in Gregory’s chest, and Mycroft nearly sobbed at the look of sheer longing in his eyes, a faint wrinkle of disbelief on his brow.

“Yes. I’m here, Gregory. I’m here and you’re here and this is real, I swear to you. Prove it to me and to yourself. Please.”

Greg pressed his face into the silky-smooth skin of Mycroft’s thigh as he listened to his entreaty, mouthing delicately at the quivering muscle. He held him a bit closer and closed his eyes, simply feeling and smelling and taking in the moment, letting it settle into his head and chest and belly, allowing himself to feel it as something real and solid, not a mere dream. No matter how many times he had startled himself out of sleep with Mycroft’s name on his lips to find Nora peering at him suspiciously, he could finally put those dreams to rest. Now that he had the real thing within arm’s reach, now perhaps he could be satisfied. He had never cheated on his ex-wife, had never actively even entertained the idea - but of course his subconscious operated on a whole other level, didn’t it? Perhaps he _had_ been cheating on her in his mind for years, and he just hadn’t been aware of it. But now, oh now...

Mycroft moaned as Gregory dragged his cheek down the length of his thigh, his stubble leaving behind a trail of gentle fire. He nipped at his skin as he went, tiny little chomps of his teeth that made Mycroft’s back arch and spine twist. And then he bent over his groin, leaning slightly, pressing a line of kisses from one sharp hip-bone to the other, his chin grazing over the sensitive head of his Omega’s cock. Gregory bit down and sucked a vibrant mark onto Mycroft’s right hip, and at the juncture of his groin, sliding further down to just below his arse-cheek. Moving slowly, languidly, seemingly ignorant of Mycroft’s desperate pleas, he left the same pattern of marks on the other side of his lover’s body.

Gregory once again took firm hold of Mycroft’s legs, pushing him up a bit higher, so that his hips left the mattress altogether. He sputtered indignantly as he came to a precarious rest on his upper back, his hands clutching tight to the filthy bedsheet. Gregory winked down at him wickedly before his face ducked down underneath his straining cock, and Mycroft moaned as he felt his Alpha’s tongue slithering over and down his bollocks. In the next moment he took in a great draught of air and simply held it in his lungs as there was a wet wriggle around the rim of his hole, not wanting to breathe and miss even one second of this blissful torment.

Mycroft let his breath out on a great woosh as there was a muffled chuckle from below, as Gregory pulled away far enough to mumble, “Air in and out, love. Don’t want you passing out on me. Not yet, anyhow.”

“Ngh, God Gregory, _Gregory_ please. Please what are you doing to me...”

His only answer was a slow lick up the crack of his arse, a subtle shifting of the grip on his legs, coming up higher and thumbs spreading his entrance, and he tried to roll his hips but of course he was held open and quite immobile. Whatever Gregory had in mind, he clearly intended to take his time about it, as his own breath was sure and steady, his movements slow and precise.

Mycroft melted into the mattress a little more as that devilish tongue played with his anatomy, as it poked and slithered, wriggled and tickled all around and in so deep. He could once again feel the bristliness of Gregory’s chin as it pressed into his flesh, as it was scraped back and forth with every thirsty gulp of his hot mouth, with every greedy slurp of his wicked tongue. Mycroft felt his eyes roll back as his head tilted, his back arching so strongly that Gregory made a small sound of distress as his hips thrust upward into the air and away from his face.

Greg gently eased him back down, swiping his tongue over his lower lip and capturing some of the essence that was lingering on his chin. He smacked his lips together as Mycroft opened lust-dazed eyes, his own mouth hanging slack at the sight of his Alpha’s face absolutely smeared with his slick and the semen that he had left behind earlier. He winked down at his Omega and rubbed his belly in an exaggerated gesture of satisfaction, making Mycroft’s eyes go wide as he threw an arm over his face to keep himself from breaking out into shameful laughter. His belly jiggled slightly as there was movement above him, and his limb was removed from his face so that Greg could bend down for a soft kiss.

Mycroft moaned as his back arched again, striving to make contact with his Alpha’s body, his legs coming up of their own volition to wrap around his waist, to pull him down into him. He flung his arms around his neck and opened his mouth for Gregory’s probing tongue, groaning low as he sampled their unique flavours, combined on his Alpha's breath and lingering on his skin. Mycroft broke away only to rub their cheeks together, moaning and snarling as he revelled in the overwhelming evidence of their previous congress, needing more, needing to feel him inside him once again.

He gasped as Gregory pulled away slightly, to look down on him with dark, lust-blown eyes. Mycroft tilted his hips, dragging the sensitive head of his cock along his Alpha’s belly. “Please, Gregory. _Please_.”

Greg shuddered atop his Omega, that needy voice slithering right down his spine and grabbing hold of the base of his cock. God, to feel the wet heat of his body wrapped around him and squeezing him tight - yes. Oh, yes. But later. There would be all the time in the world for that. He wanted to show Mycroft something new, something that he was fairly confident none of the other Alphas had done for him. He gently shook off Mycroft’s grip around his neck, bending down to kiss across his chest, to mouth at his nipples and close his teeth around them delicately. His darling Omega reacted with an ego-boosting shiver or moan at every scrape of his teeth, every flick of his tongue and every mark sucked into his flesh.

As Greg was moving down his body, one hand firmly planted on the mattress to support himself, the other hand was busy down below, probing at and pushing into Mycroft’s slick-sweet hole, three fingers in with ease, adding a fourth with just a little persuasion. Not that it took much - his Omega was clearly in the throes of another rush of his heat, and his body was loose and eager for him, trickling fresh waves of lubrication over his fingers and pooling in his cupped palm. Greg’s mouth watered again at the glorious scent of melted chocolate, and he withdrew his hand only to lick up as much of it as he could, Mycroft’s cry of desire only barely audible on the edges of his hearing.

“Oh, so sweet...” Greg looked up at Mycroft’s dazed expression, idly sucking on two fingers, sliding them in and out of his mouth in a slow tease. “I think I’d like to taste the rest of you, my love.” He hunkered low over his Omega’s groin, swirling his tongue along the base of his cock, running it firmly up and licking at the steady stream of pre-come that was leaking from the tip. “Any objections?”

Mycroft bit his lip and shook his head. “No, Gregory. You may do anything to me that you wish." He trembled slightly, his fingers tangling together uneasily. "I don’t really... I mean, no-one has ever...”

Greg tilted his head as he once again began to slide his hand back into his lover’s loosened passage. “Wait. You’re saying that nobody has sucked you off before?”

“N-no.” Mycroft wriggled desperately, clenching down around Gregory’s hand, which he was fairly certain was _all the way in there_ , oh my God. How... Oh, holy Christ... “No, it’s like you said - they’ve only ever taken me from behind, we’ve never deviated, I mean it was just a heat, and that’s what you do, right?”

Greg paused again, raising his head and blinking up at Mycroft over the head of his prick, which was standing straight and demanding attention. “And you’ve never been with anyone outside of your heats? Not even for just a little fun?” Mycroft’s face twisted, which gave Greg all the answer he really needed. He contemplated for just a moment, ducking his head down to nose around the base of his Omega’s cock, which was really quite lovely. He wriggled his own bum in anticipation of sinking down onto it at the earliest opportunity. Greg casually sucked one heavy bollock into his mouth and hummed around it languorously, gently twisting his hand from side to side as Mycroft’s hips jerked minutely.

He could take this as a warning sign, that sex outside of heats might be shunned, which would be a huge mark in the ‘con’ column of potentially bonding with Mycroft, unfortunately. But he could also take it as carte blanche to show his naive little love all of the wonders of the flesh, all of the marvellous and miraculous things that two people who adored each other could get up to. And there was no better time than the present, was there?

Greg let the soft lump on his tongue slip from his mouth, grinning crookedly at the little grunt from up above as Mycroft’s sack plopped down against his wrist. His hand was fully engulfed at this point, and he wiggled his fingers gently, oh so deep inside. His Omega grunted again, the muscles in his thighs pulling taut as his hips undulated. Greg once again traced up the prominent vein standing out on Mycroft’s prick with his tongue, pausing as he came to the crown. He waited until Mycroft lifted his head, taking in the slightly frightened look on his face with a twinge of concern in his belly.

He shook it off with a saucy wink. “Trust me, love.”

Mycroft blinked serenely as all of his worries suddenly dissipated, biting his lip. “Yes, Gregory. With everything in me.”

Greg parted his lips and slowly slid down, keeping his eyes fixed on Mycroft’s face. He nearly choked on his own laughter as the cool grey eyes suddenly went wide and wild, as the creamy cheeks abruptly flushed red with blood. He maintained his control only by concentrating on the thick flesh nestled on his tongue, hot and heavy and needy in his mouth.

“Oh.” Mycroft hissed as Gregory’s nose made contact with his pubic bone, as he swallowed around him and started to pull up again. “Oh!” Why had he never done this before? “Ohhhh _God..._ ” He felt Gregory struggling not to laugh around him but good Lord even that felt beyond anything that he had yet imagined. Mycroft looked down his own trembling torso, taking in the expression on his Alpha’s face as he sucked his cock, his eyes closed in bliss, his brow smooth and free of worries. God, if it felt as good as this receiving, and yet that was the look garnered by giving... Well, then. Mycroft had a notion that he may spend a great deal of time with his mouth on Gregory’s nethers in the near future.

His head spun as he felt the twin sensations of a hand buried deep and a tongue sucking hard, pushing and pulling within and without and God it was amazing and _so_ intense, but something just wasn’t right, something wasn’t working but he was nearly there, so close that it was almost painful... Mycroft gasped and reached down to tug on Gregory’s hair, each lustrous strand like silk between his fingers.

“Close, so close but it’s not... I _can’t..._ ”

Gregory pulled off for an agonising moment, gasping for breath. “Yes, love. I know. I know what you need, and I'm going to take care of you, I promise. You want to come for me, then?”

“Yes, Gregory, yes! _Please..._ ” Mycroft whimpered as that wondrous hot mouth closed around him again, as Gregory’s head began to bob up and down in a steady rhythm. He tried to bounce his hips, but his body almost felt like it was tied to the mattress with the weight of his Alpha’s hand, still buried deep. Mycroft’s mouth dropped open as he felt it shifting within him, as the fingers wiggled slightly before curling in toward Gregory’s palm, as he clenched it into a tight fist, still inside his cavity, simulating that knot that he needed so desperately to find his completion.

With a muffled moan, Gregory firmly tugged his hand downward, triggering his Omega’s orgasm with his fist and his mouth, eagerly swallowing down every hot spurt that shot into his mouth and down his throat. His eyes rolled back at the sheer bliss of it, his Omega’s seed just as sweet as his slick. Mycroft’s body was little more than a mass of long, lean muscle pulled taut and quivering as he came, his mouth caught open with little more than a hoarse squeak pushed out of his vocal cords. **  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg watches over his sleeping Omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one, but I hope it will somewhat satisfy the fluffy-seekers amongst my lovely readers. Smut is to follow, as usual! I hope to have the next chapter out in a couple of days, as I've already got a decent start on it.
> 
> Please do comment, I adore you all sooooo much!
> 
> Kisses!

Greg grunted quietly and winced as the muscles of Mycroft’s sphincter tightened almost unbearably around his hand, causing the bones in his fingers to grind together uncomfortably. He held on gamely as his Omega twisted and writhed, his belly quivering with the force of his orgasm, his head thrashing from side to side. When all of his muscles finally seemed to relax, Greg slowly unfurled his fingers and tucked his thumb into his palm, making his hand as narrow as possible before gently pulling it free from the clasp of Mycroft’s body. His lover let out an astonished whoosh of air as his legs trembled, the long muscles in his thighs jumping and twitching erratically as his body regained its equilibrium. Greg laughed quietly as he sat up on his heels and looked at Mycroft’s face, his eyes wide and wondering, his mouth slack in disbelief.

He blinked at him for a long while before raising trembling arms, holding them out to Gregory insistently. Mycroft moaned as the warmth of his Alpha’s body engulfed him, as he peppered soft kisses all over his beautiful face. “Gregory... You are a miracle.” He framed those deliciously dark eyes with his fingers as they crinkled in pleasure, his entire being suffused with an utter joy. “My miracle. My Alpha. My love.”

Greg fell upon Mycroft with a low snarl of delight, kissing him feverishly in between his bouts of heady giggles. Mycroft hummed as Greg nuzzled into his temple, breathing in his scent and licking at the sweat dripping from his hair, down his neck. He nipped and nibbled at his sharp collarbone before sliding his arms underneath his Omega and rolling them both over, settling down into the pillows with Mycroft’s head tucked up on his shoulder.

Mycroft hummed again as he idly traced over the muscles in Gregory’s torso, running his fingers through his coarse salt-and-pepper chest hair. He bit his lip as he trailed his fingers a little lower, smiling bashfully as Gregory groaned and arched into his touch. His smile turned into a slight frown as he tentatively reached down, anticipating the feel of something delightfully hard in his hand and encountering something sadly squishy instead, although still rather nice and thick. “Gregory...”

Greg shook his head. “Hush. I was focusing all of my energy on pleasing you. I’m fine, love.”

“But...” Mycroft wearily pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at Gregory’s prick, lying heavy but flaccid between his legs. “But...your rut. You should be eager to take your satisfaction from me right now.”

“I _am_ satisfied, though.” Greg smiled at Mycroft’s adorably perplexed expression. “Maybe it’s because I didn’t encounter a proper rut until I was older, or maybe it’s because I’ve trained myself to temper my aggressions, but it doesn’t muddle my head the same way it does other Alphas. Your comfort matters to me to a much greater degree than another orgasm does.” Mycroft blinked at him hazily as he put his chin on his sternum, and Greg felt his head swim slightly at the look of absolute trust in those cool grey eyes. He chuckled quietly as his Omega tried to stifle a jaw-cracking yawn by ducking his head down into his ribcage, reaching up to run his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. “Don’t you worry about me. I’ll have plenty of opportunity to slake my lusts upon your helpless body before the week is out, and it’s plain to see that you’re in need of a bit of a nap.”

Mycroft pouted and defiantly squeezed at the prize that he had been petting gently. “But I want to feel you inside me again, my love. So hard and thick... Oh, I’ve never felt anything so wonderful in all my life...”

Greg chuckled again even as his cock gave out a feeble twitch, making Mycroft grin at him triumphantly. “Oh, but you will, my saucy little tart. I promise you.” He started to trace his fingers down his lover’s back in slow, wide circles in an attempt to soothe him, finally splaying his broad, warm palm over his tailbone possessively and pulling him in closer. Greg crooned quietly as Mycroft threw one leg over his, tucking his body into his side quite efficiently. “There we are...” He hummed as Mycroft let his head drop onto his chest, reaching up to run his fingers over his brow in slow side to side swipes.

Mycroft growled faintly, fighting to keep his eyes open, but the motions of Gregory’s fingers were too mesmerising, the heat of his body too enticing. Obeying the unspoken imperative of his Alpha’s wishes, he slipped off into slumber.

Greg kept stroking his Omega’s body even as he went limp and compliant in his arms, waiting until he felt the rhythm of his breathing slow down into something deep and steady. He smiled up at the ceiling as he shifted slightly, feeling Mycroft’s limbs tighten down around him minutely. Alright, so he wasn’t quite as deep under as he needed to be just yet... Greg steadfastly did not allow his mind to wander to all of the wonderful things that he had yet to show his sweetheart. If any of those thoughts were to linger, he might find himself hard and wanting, without the immediate possibility of release. He was not at all willing to wake Mycroft just to take his pleasure from his body, even though he was positive that he wouldn’t mind. And not that he couldn’t take himself in hand, of course, but with the proximity to an Omega, he’d definitely be sporting a knot, and relieving oneself of that particular burden was not an easy thing to do.

So no, he instead thought of retrieving his laptop and checking his work email, of possibly taking a quick shower, more to rinse the sticky layer off than to actually wash away any of Mycroft’s lovely scent. But then, he might wake up a bit miffed if he did, and prove all too eager to stink him up again... Hm. Greg squirmed a little uneasily as his cock twitched firmly. He shook his head and steered his thoughts back to the things that he might do to occupy his time while his Omega was taking his well-deserved rest. There was a slight twinge in his belly and a faint growl that once more induced Mycroft to tighten his hold, a soft whimper escaping as he rubbed his cheek into his chest hair.

Greg’s heart felt almost like it was going to jump from his chest in sheer joy, and he had to blink back an unseemly wave of tears. As if anybody present would really mind, but still. He was the Alpha, dammit, and he should be above any paltry show of emotion. He growled at himself in his head as he smacked that thought down. He’d been pining after this man for the better part of a decade - anyone would be a little relieved at finally claiming such a prize. And what a prize he was, so powerful and so beautiful that it made his brain sing...

He snorted quietly as Mycroft suddenly let out a wheezing snore, as he felt a distinct dribble of drool dripping down onto his skin. His gorgeous, sweet little disgusting pig of a love... Right. At least that was a pretty good sign that he was out of it enough that he wouldn’t mind if Greg slipped out of bed. He gave it a little test, shifting his hips and wriggling free from the long leg that was draped over him. With a soft grunt, he extracted himself from Mycroft’s limp form and slid from the bed, standing and stretching as he watched his Omega curl up into himself, burying his nose deep into the mattress where he had been lying.   

His stomach did a lazy flip at the sight, a warm glow spreading through his chest. God, but he was such a sentimental fool. Right at that moment, with his brains and his guts turned to absolute mush, Greg knew that if Mycroft asked him to bond with him, he’d give in without even a second thought. With his mouth watering slightly at the mere idea, he tore his gaze away from the enticing bundle on the bed and toward the kitchenette. At this point, he wasn’t even sure if the fluttering in his stomach was love or hunger, although at least one of those afflictions could be cured at this moment.

Greg kept his motions as stealthy as he could as he rummaged, digging a little further back in the cupboard and coming across a surprising array of canned items. He pulled out a can of chicken soup with vegetables and dumped it into the small pot that was sitting on the hotplate before turning it on. While waiting for that to heat, he drank down a bottle of water and spotted some pots of Greek-style yoghurt in a variety of flavours in the back of the fridge. Glancing around the screen at Mycroft’s still form, he determined that he’d let him sleep for at least a couple of hours before rousing him to eat. The yoghurt would be perfect - good source of fats and proteins, and it was definitely something soft that would go down easily as per his Omega’s preferences.

Greg smirked slightly and leant up against the cupboard as he sipped at his soup, spearing the bits of chicken and veg with a fork that he found nearby. He carried the empty pot with him into the bathroom to give it a swift rinse, once more stopping along the way to gaze wistfully at his sweet little Omega. Greg frowned slightly as his eyes travelled down the lovely curve of Mycroft’s spine, noting that his arse-cheeks and thighs were reddened slightly. Realising that he was undoubtedly the source of that unpleasant looking rash, he lifted one hand to his face and rubbed over his stubbly cheeks, biting his lip as he contemplated. One quick detour to his duffel later, he had his shaving kit in hand and was headed off to the shower.

Greg took less than ten minutes under the hot water, only scrubbing down the essential bits and letting the suds that were rinsed from his head do the rest. He normally had difficulty letting the Omegas that he was studding out of his sight, but with Mycroft, being out of his presence was damn near excruciating. He checked on him constantly throughout his ablutions, once before starting the shower and again before even getting under the water, darting out with a towel immediately after stepping out of the cubicle, standing a decent distance away as he dripped water all over Mycroft’s carpeting and ran the towel over his hair. Greg ducked his head out of the bathroom door at least five times during the process of shaving, causing several nicks through his unusual inattentiveness to his own face.

Grimacing at the unsightly bits of toilet tissue that were stuck to cheeks and chin, Greg dampened some flannels and carried them out into the bedroom. Sighing with relief at having something to tend to for his Omega, he gently rolled Mycroft over onto his back and gave him a swift if thorough wipe down. His tetchy little love grumbled slightly as he gently scrubbed at some of the stickier patches, and moaned quietly as Greg ran one cloth down and between, but his eyes stayed firmly shut and his breath steady and even. Greg stepped away with that warm spot still burning behind his sternum, taking pride in a job well done. He knew that it was probably just that pull of their individual biology combining into quite the force of nature, that intrinsic need that an Alpha had to take care of his Omega, but he truly felt like he and Mycroft had a connection beyond it all that led to greater trust existing between the two of them. He somehow doubted that Mycroft would have tolerated that kind of solicitousness from any other Alpha, that even if someone had attempted it, he surely would have woken from his sleep and demanded to know what he was doing.

And since he was feeling so confident... Greg eyed the neat pile of fresh linens next to the wardrobe, drumming his fingers on his thigh as he contemplated. There were conflicting feelings warring in his head, once again that need to be surrounded by his and his Omega’s combined scents, but also the knowledge that Mycroft was a fastidious creature by nature, that he would surely appreciate being laid down on something clean and fresh. Nodding his head definitively, Greg gently pulled the numerous blankets and duvets off the bed and bundled them up into a tidy pile before lifting Mycroft as easily as a child and laying him down in the middle of his impromptu nest.

After watching him intently for a couple of minutes, his heart once again skipping in his chest as his Omega snuggled down into the fluffy pile of blankets with a soft smile gracing his features, Greg stripped the bed, smirking down at the rubber mattress cover before slipping a clean sheet over it. Then he retrieved both his laptop bag and mobile phone before settling down on the floor at the foot of the bed, resting his back against the divan within easy reach of Mycroft’s cocoon. Greg glanced at his phone, slightly surprised that there were no demanding texts waiting from Sherlock, especially since he’d already been with Mycroft for the better part of two days, and the annoying git could never seem to leave him alone longer than twenty-four hours at the most.

Fighting off the uncertain feeling of dread deep in his belly, Greg looked over at his Omega’s face, once again completely taken in by his beauty, his elegant features having softened into carefree innocence in his slumber, his vibrant red hair all in disarray, his sweat having dried it into a riot of curls tangled in the weave of his blankety pillow. Biting his lip, Greg hastily turned on the camera in his phone and snapped a quick picture, making sure that the shot framed just his face and nothing else. Even if Mycroft’s security team did search his mobile once he was done here, he was fairly confident that they’d let him keep that one. Especially if it was that driver of his - George. That one apparently had a softly romantic streak in him that Greg would manipulate without even the least trace of shame if he determined that it was necessary.

Greg snorted to himself and plugged in his phone to charge before booting up his laptop, swiftly skimming through his emails and finding nothing of immediate urgency. Navigating over to the Alpha/Omega website, he saw that he had three new notifications awaiting his attention, but with a shake of his head, he closed down the page without even glancing at them. Greg was fairly certain that he was done and all but spoken for, so there was a part of him that was already in mourning for the freedom that he had been enjoying after the divorce, and he wasn’t quite ready to shut his profile down. He’d do it in a moment if it was requested of him, but... Greg shook his head again. Yeah - not ready.

He frowned as Mycroft shifted suddenly, his limbs thrashing gently. In less than a heartbeat he was kneeling at his side, his hands raised to shake him awake if he proved to be in the throes of a nightmare or something equally as distressing. It was then that Greg’s sharp hearing picked up a faint rumble from the lean belly, as his lover whimpered quietly and curled in tighter around his stomach. Greg found himself grinning at the opportunity to once again tend to his sweet little Omega, bounding to his feet and retrieving something for him to nibble on. With yoghurt and water in hand, he carefully burrowed into the blanket nest, pulling Mycroft between his legs and propping his head up on his chest. He pulled the foil top from the small pot of yoghurt and wafted it under Mycroft’s nose, watching with a grin as it twitched faintly and his eyes blinked open barely half-way.

“Shh, love. I’ve got you.”

Mycroft mumbled something inaudible but tilted his face up as he closed his eyes again, and Greg simply could not resist pressing a kiss to one high cheekbone. Seemingly satisfied with that paltry but sincere show of affection, his Omega settled down again and obediently opened his mouth as Greg nudged at his lips with the spoon, making little satisfied grunting noises as he swallowed down his meagre repast. Greg hummed quietly as he fed Mycroft in small spoonfuls, his entire being focused on that one simple task. He bit his lip as he set aside the spoon and ran his finger around the carton, scooping up the dregs and offering it to his Omega with a faint quiver deep in his belly. Mycroft took it in between his lips without delay, his tongue curling heavily around his digit as he sucked languidly.

God. Oh good God, he was gone, wasn’t he? So very gone... Greg shivered as he pulled his finger free from the hot wet trap of Mycroft’s mouth, reaching for the bottle of water and encouraging him to take a tiny sip. When Mycroft had drunk about half, he deliberately turned his face into his Alpha’s chest and refused to take any more, so Greg finished it off himself. Satisfied that his Omega was already inching back toward a deep sleep, Greg wrapped his arms around him and rocked him gently until he was quite sure of it.

Less than twenty minutes later, he had them both back in the bed with several of the blankets pulled up around them. Greg curled in around Mycroft’s back and put his nose to the back of his head, breathing in the salty tang of his sweat and that delicious aroma of chocolate. It was obvious that he was nearing another rush of his heat, as his scent had taken on that slightly scorched undertone that had absurdly made Greg think that he was melting earlier. He deliberately swallowed down the saliva that was gathering and closed his eyes, concentrating on counting his breaths, forcing himself to match the rhythm of his Omega’s steady respiration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft experiences a different perspective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay - Wi-Fi has been out at home all week, and I've been slowly going mad. Plus I'm taking a trip, so getting ready for that was distracting me as well. I do hope the wait was worth it, though, and I still have many many filthy scenes running through my head for these two, sooo...
> 
> Please read, please comment - I'm still agog at the seeming popularity of this particular story. 
> 
> Kisses to all my lovely lovelies! *mwah!*

Greg must have dozed off himself, even though he didn’t feel as though he had really slept at all, his subconscious mind apparently on alert for every twitch and shake of Mycroft’s body. He cursed quietly as he felt the steady pressure down below that was indicative of a raging erection, knowing that his lapse in concentration had allowed his biology to take firm hold of his body’s reactions. Not that Mycroft seemed to mind the rather large intrusion that was pressing firmly in between his arse-cheeks, as he was sleepily rubbing against it with a sensuous roll of his hips, the undulation of his spine caressing Greg’s torso with every slow movement.

Greg moaned and clutched him closer, nosing at his hairline and once again swallowing against a heavy wave of chemical-laden spit rushing into his mouth. Mycroft whimpered and subconsciously ducked his head, exposing his neck and offering himself up without really meaning to. “Gregory...” His voice was a bare whisper spoken into the sheets, a mindless plea.

Greg growled faintly. “Don’t. Just don’t.” He bit down on Mycroft’s shoulder lightly as he trembled behind him, his hips beginning to take on a mind of their own as he thrust in between Mycroft's thighs, spreading his slick along the crevice of his luscious little arse. “P-please, love. I’m begging you n-not to. _Oh..._ ”

Even through the heavy daze of his sleep- and lust-addled mind, Mycroft’s initial feeling was one of triumph. He would - he knew without even looking at him that Gregory would absolutely give him what he wanted if he asked it of him at this moment. But he also knew that would be a betrayal of sorts, and that this wonderful creature had been betrayed enough in his life. There was no guarantee that it wouldn’t happen again, but he also knew with an unshakeable faith that it would certainly never happen on _his_ account. Especially because that was certainly not how he envisioned the start of their life together. No, their bonding would be undertaken with clear-eyed consent on both their parts, with understanding and knowledge of each other's foibles and perhaps even imperfections. 

So to prevent that potential betrayal from happening, either from his unspoken request or by accident, Mycroft wriggled until his Alpha’s firm hold on him softened slightly, and he turned in his arms, looking somewhat blearily into his gorgeous deep-brown eyes. “No, Gregory. We agreed, after all.”

Greg swooped down to kiss him in stark relief, the trembling in both of their bodies stilling as the kiss deepened and lengthened. Mycroft pulled away feeling a little breathless, wondering if he were perhaps still in a dream. He quirked one eyebrow as he lifted a hand to pluck a reddened piece of tissue from his lover’s face, tilting his head inquisitively. Greg shrugged. “I was a little distracted. Not such a good thing when applying a razor to one’s face.”

“Hm.” Mycroft ran his fingers ran up and down Gregory’s jawline, feeling the smoothness there and knowing that the minor injuries peppered over his cheeks had been undertaken on his account, for his comfort. “I can’t imagine why.” With a soft grunt, he pushed Gregory onto his back and swiftly moved to straddle his hips, groaning quietly as he settled down, trapping firm and rather demanding flesh between his legs. He ground down hard, feeling his face flush with heat as his Alpha snarled underneath him. “D-do you mind, Gregory? I’ve always thought that maybe... But there was no-one I...”

“Mycroft, my sweet.” Greg ran his hands up the fine creamy thighs and grasped tight at Mycroft’s waist, pushing up into the hot wetness that was gathering between their bodies, his slippery cock sliding along his Omega's perineum and nudging at his heavy bollocks. “You can trust me. You know that, right? Anything, I promise. Anything you want - I’m here to make you happy.”

Mycroft bent down for a kiss, framing his lover’s face in both hands. “Gregory. My love. You have already made me happier in the short amount of time that we’ve been together than I even imagined was possible. I am...beholden to you for the wonders that you have already shown me, and I would be lying if I said that I was not eagerly looking forward to more.”

Greg grinned fiercely and rocked his hips up, grunting at Mycroft’s cut-off moan. “Good. Maybe I’ll hold some secrets back, so that you won’t be so keen to be rid of me when we’re done here.”

Mycroft sat up slowly, his eyelashes fluttering as he ground down again. “Gregory, now, let’s not be too hasty. Even though I promised not to ask for - that - I do still want it, I still want you. I’ll never want to be rid of you, you daft thing.”

“Such glorious things you say...”

“Oh yes?” Mycroft smirked down at his Alpha with a saucy glint in his eye. “How’s this, then? Gregory, my dear, my love, my sweet beast... I want you to fuck me.”

Greg’s grin sharpened even as he tried to shake off the wondrous little shiver low in his belly at Mycroft’s sultry tone. “Gee... Lemme think...”

“Oh for _God’s sake_.” Mycroft grumbled and rolled his eyes as he pushed himself upright, shifting and grunting until Gregory loosened his grip on his waist, allowing him to move as he wished. He went up on his knees and scooted forward until he felt his Alpha’s cock bounce free, almost immediately scrambling backward again, reaching behind him for his prize.

Greg reached up to soothe him gently, running the palm of one broad hand down Mycroft’s torso as his fist tightened around him, his breath heaving in his chest almost frantically. “Shh, love. Calm yourself. There’s no rush.”

Mycroft glared down at him ineffectually. “Need you. Need you _now_.”

“Then let me. Just - breathe, yeah?” Greg once again ran his hands up and down his Omega’s body soothingly, murmuring nonsense noises under his breath, waiting until Mycroft’s tension had lessened somewhat, his muscles jumping under his skin in anticipation. “Just let me.”

He took in a slow, steady breath and nodded slightly. “Yes, Gregory.”

“Oh, but such a lovely obedient thing you are...”

Mycroft scoffed, but obligingly went up on his knees as his Alpha insinuated a hand in between their bodies. “Only for you, my love.” He tilted his hips back as Gregory grasped hold of the base of his erection, sliding his thick cock up and down the slick crease of his arse. Mycroft shuddered with delight as he bent further over, planting his hands on the bed and rocking back slightly. “Oh oh oh...  _Yes._ Just for you.”

Greg reached up with his free hand to run his fingers through Mycroft’s hair, tightening down on the somewhat crunchy curls and pulling back firmly. He hummed low at the dazed look in his Omega’s eyes, his cheeks nicely pink, his mouth hanging slack. “Only for me, eh? Willing to do anything I’d like, is that right?”

Mycroft’s eyes suddenly blazed with heat as he rolled his hips back and forth. “As long as that includes you _fucking_ me, yes.” He gave out a startled yelp as Gregory snarled and landed a swift blow smack on his centre with the blunt head of his cock.

Greg grinned and did it again just to bask in the glow of his Omega’s faux outrage, tilting his hips slightly, poking and prodding only to pull away at the slightest hint of movement. Mycroft’s arse-cheeks flexed around him almost as if they wanted to reach out and pull him in, an absurd idea that nonetheless had Greg’s head reeling. “Now, now... Is that any way for an unbonded Omega to behave? Making such unseemly demands. Shame on you, Mycroft Holmes.” Greg growled deep and dirty. “You know what I want to hear.”

Mycroft moaned and whined and whimpered as Gregory played with him, feeling a wild surge of happiness that he simply did not know what to do with. What was all of this teasing about, anyway? The other Alphas had always done precisely as he had told them to - was Gregory somehow trying to establish dominion over him? Mycroft shook his head to clear it, looking down into his Alpha’s face, noting how intensely his brow was furrowed, the level of concentration that he was using to keep himself in check. No, this wasn’t about domination, it was about mutual satisfaction. It was about holding back in order to make it all the more wondrous for the both of them when he finally relented.

Of course, Mycroft himself was nearly at his breaking point, his desire, his need to be filled with his Alpha’s cock, his seed, overriding any sense of restraint. He let out a quiet sob and stilled the incessant rolling of his hips, simply planting his face on Gregory’s sternum and reaching behind with both hands to hold himself open. “Please, Gregory...  _Please_.” Mycroft turned his cheek and took in a great gasping breath, letting it out on a low litany of pleas. “Need to feel you deep inside, so hard so hot so thick, oh God please fill me up my love, my Alpha...want to feel you take me never really felt taken by anyone before you please please please take me fuck me knot me _please..._ ”

Greg snarled. “That’s more like it.” He angled his cock and expertly breached Mycroft’s swollen entrance, guiding his hips back and down as he thrust upward gently. “Nice and slow, that’s it.”

Mycroft could have cried from the relief of finally being filled the way he needed, but it felt so good, so right, that all he could do as he settled back was to throw his head back and moan up at the ceiling. He clenched down as he shifted, getting his knees underneath him and grasping hold of Gregory’s ribcage. He arched his back and stretched, shrinking his awareness down to that one spot where they were connected, trying to distract himself by mentally measuring his Alpha’s wonderful cock simply by how deeply it nestled within him.

Greg bit his lip as he looked up at his love, sitting so pretty atop him that it once again made his chest ache with love and satisfaction. “So beautiful. Mycroft.” His Omega opened lust-blown eyes, his pupils huge and dark, barely a ring of his lovely cool grey irises remaining. Greg’s chest hitched even as he lifted his hips slightly, just to see those eyes go even wider. “D-do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

Mycroft smiled gently as he lifted one of Gregory’s hands, kissing his knuckles before placing it over his heart. He copied the gesture with his own hand over his Alpha’s chest, his smile widening as he felt the swift drumming underneath his fingers, nearly matching the wild rhythm of his own heartbeat. “My dearest love... I think you’ll find that we’re doing it to each other.” With that, he began to move, simply rocking back and forth, his slick making every motion smooth and easy and oh-so-delicious.

Greg stared up at him in awed silence as Mycroft simply felt his way around this new set of sensations, as he shifted about experimentally. He grinned to himself as his sweet little Omega stared down at him, humming and biting his bottom lip as he arched his back and clenched down, lifting himself up slightly on his knees. It was rather obvious that he'd never had the opportunity to experience things from this particular angle, and that he was clearly enjoying the unique perspective of looking down at his lover rather than at an expanse of mattress.

Mycroft gasped quietly as he lifted himself up and slid back down, as Greg gently pushed up into him. He sighed as he did it again, reaching up to run his fingers down his Alpha’s neck, tracing his clavicle and down even further. Spreading both hands on the broad expanse of Gregory’s chest, Mycroft braced himself for swifter action, rolling his hips with a saucy twist every time he sank back down. He whimpered quietly as his lover’s eyes rolled back in his head, as his back bowed, lifting Mycroft’s knees from the mattress and burying himself even deeper into his wet heat in the process.

Mycroft whimpered again as he bent down for a kiss, unable to resist the vision of pure virility that was lying prone underneath him. There was another whimper as Gregory snarled and pulled him in close, attacking his mouth as he thrust upward firmly. This time it was a low noise of frustration, as Mycroft clearly wanted to be able to continue snogging with abandon as he was fucked quite thoroughly, but bending over at that particular angle simply was not working the way he wanted it to.

Greg grinned up at him as he pulled away slightly, cupping his face in both hands and holding him still. “Sit back up for a moment, my love.” Mycroft snarled, but did as requested, yelping quietly as Greg pushed himself up on feet and elbows and shuffled backward slightly with his Omega still perched precariously atop him. He piled up the pillows behind him and settled back at an angle, abruptly pulling Mycroft into him by the back of his neck.

Mycroft moaned against his lips as he began moving again, finding this position much more workable. The angle of Gregory’s cock driving into him was brushing against his prostate on every thrust, and he was able to reach his mouth much more easily. He pressed a heated kiss on his lover’s lust-swollen lips and groaned as he ground down hard. “Oh. Oh, _yes_. Yes, indeed. That’s quite lovely.”

Greg hummed as he nipped at the tip of his Omega’s nose. “I do have my moments.”

“You shall have all of mine as well, Gregory.”

Greg’s eyes blazed as he once again took Mycroft’s lips in a ferocious kiss. They snarled and bit at each other’s mouths as much as actual kissing, with Mycroft moving almost frantically over him. He took a moment to push himself back up, bracing his hands on Gregory’s shoulders as he deliberately slowed his pace, grinding down onto the knot that was pressing persistently at his entrance. He found himself fascinated with the feeling of it, firm and yet spongy, the pressure of it alighting every nerve in his overly-sensitised flesh.

He threw his head back as Gregory pushed up hard, just enough to make the very edges of his knot start to breach him before backing away again. And then his Alpha once again pulled him into his body, his fingers clamping down hard around the swollen gland at the base of his neck. Mycroft’s vision went pure white for just a moment as the hormones flooded his system, his head spinning as if in a swoon. He leant his forehead into Gregory’s and panted into his open mouth, nodding wordlessly, begging mindlessly with nothing more than low whines of need.

Greg snarled again as he reached down to grab hold of Mycroft’s arse-cheeks, holding him open, holding him in place as he pushed up with his legs and hips, thrusting fierce and deep. Mycroft cried out and tightened his hold on his Alpha’s oh-so-capable shoulders as he was violated, encouraging him with panting moans and high-pitched squeaks of pleasure. He felt that wonderful cock pumping into him with abandon, felt it getting stiffer, felt that knot getting more and more slippery and pliable with the abundance of slick that he was producing and he knew that his Alpha was close, so close.

Mycroft had never seen anyone else’s face in the throes of their pleasure, and he would be damned if he would allow this opportunity to pass him by. So he pushed himself up again, glancing down at his own stiff prick, feeling with delight the way it rubbed up against Gregory’s abdominal muscles, tensed with his effort. Mycroft wouldn’t need to touch himself to come - during his heat, it was only the knot that he needed to find his own release. He let his gaze travel up the glorious body working so hard underneath him, reaching up to cup Gregory’s chin in one hand, tilting his head up. Locking eyes with him, Mycroft suddenly felt his body give way for that incredible knot, and his Alpha slammed himself home, his fingers digging hard into the muscles of his arse as he unloaded so deep within him, absolutely flooding his insides with hot come.

Mycroft gasped and shuddered as his internal muscles squeezed hard, triggering his own orgasm and making his prick jump and release over Gregory’s quivering stomach. He fought valiantly to resist the urge to throw his own head back as he watched his Alpha’s beautiful face. Gregory’s eyes widened as his mouth twisted up into a grimace and then fell open with a heart-rending groan of pleasure, his brow clearing into something utterly smooth and blissful. Mycroft moaned as he watched him, his heart absolutely pounding in his chest at the thought that something so unbelievably gorgeous could be his. _Would_ be his if he got his way. But then, Mycroft Holmes always got just what he wanted, didn’t he? **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more of Mycroft and Gregory feeling their way around each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goddddd.... I feel like I've been away for so long and I've missed you all so terribly and I feel awful for making you wait and I think I might have another chapter before the week is out but I'm not sure and say you love me please please please...
> 
> *ahem* Sorry about that. I truly don't like making you all wait, though, and not being able to write lately has been driving me up a wall. I think I'll be able to maintain a more consistent writing schedule though, so we'll see...
> 
> As always, I do hope you enjoy and if you are inclined to leave a comment, please do so! They feed the bloodsucking leech that is my fickle muse! Kisses!

Greg collapsed back into the pillows, his chest heaving as he grinned foolishly up at Mycroft’s nicely-flushed cheeks. “Did you find what you were looking for, my love?”

Mycroft felt himself blush a bit harder, his head pounding with the blood suddenly flowing back into his brain as his prick softened. “Your face, Gregory. Your face will be the death of me.” He settled down slightly, running his fingers along both sides of his jaw. “So strong, so handsome. You were so unbelievably wondrous. I’d never seen it before, you know. Never been direct witness to another’s release, never seen the light of pleasure in their eyes. I’m so glad it was you.”

“Yeah?” Greg’s grin widened as he giggled sharply. “Me too, then. I have a feeling that I’m going to be your first for a lot of things." His lips turned down slightly. “As long as you’re comfortable with it, of course.”

Mycroft sighed as he shook his head fondly. “I trust you, Gregory. Trust you not to hurt me. I will happily do anything you want me to." He took hold of lustrous if damp silver hair with both hands and tugged gently. “My Alpha. How could I refuse you anything?”

"Quite easily, I should hope. If it's against your interest or if you're simply not comfortable with what I've requested of you, then you tell me no and I will respect that. Even once we're bonded - if we do bond - you will remain your own creature, with your own needs and desires. Honour me by honouring yourself, my love."

Mycroft blinked rapidly before tucking his face into his lover's neck. "Gregory..." He was quite horrified to find tears flowing rather abundantly from his eyes, and he shook his head blindly as Gregory attempted to pull him up by the shoulders. Tightening his hold around his Alpha's middle, Mycroft mumbled mindless entreaties and continued to resist Gregory's gentle coaxing.

"Mycroft, my sweet, what's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong - I have to fix it. Please, love...please."

The clear note of distress in his Alpha's voice made Mycroft feel deeply ashamed and yet giddily happy at the same time, as it was proof positive of the depth of his feeling toward him. It showed his fiercely protective and yet caring nature; it was proof even of his love for him. The words had yet to be said in any clear manner, but that was mostly because they didn't need to be said to be true, to be acknowledged, even.

Still, Mycroft was having difficulty parsing out what was distressing him in his own head, so he wasn't at all sure that he would be able to convey the source of his anxiety to the loving man who was even now attempting to soothe him. Gregory hummed low in his ear, cupping the back of his head and massaging his scalp gently with one hand as the other ran up and down his back in an almost mesmerising manner.

"Shh, love...shh... Mycroft, can you look at me? Please. I need...I _need_ to know that you aren't hurt. Please."

Mycroft sighed heavily and pushed himself up slightly, looking at his dearest love with eyes that were still glazed over with tears. "Y-you could never hurt me... Oh, Gregory..."

Greg felt his own face dissolve into utter mush as he took in the expression on his sweet little Omega's features, reading him as easily as the morning paper. "You dear daft thing... Just because your heat will end doesn't mean that _this_ will, even when the real world does intrude. Trust me, I know how enticing it is to dream of simply staying locked away in a world of our own design, but we will have to leave eventually." He chucked Mycroft under the chin, grinning at the little eyeroll this garnered him, especially considering there was a corresponding smirk on one corner of his lover's mouth. "The free world would crumble to dust without your guidance."

"And far too many murderers would escape justice without yours." Mycroft attempted to latch onto the jovial tone that Gregory was sharing with him, but now that he knew what was bothering him, his mind simply would not let it go. He let out a whimper as he once again buried his face in soft-scratchy chest hair, rubbing his nose into it. "But you're right, you're so right, I don't want this to end - I never want it to end. I want to stay right here with you in this nest, in this dark cave that smells of you and me and the wonderful things that we've done together. I just want to let the world go hang and stay with you forever..."

Greg opened his mouth to say something, anything to hopefully relieve his Omega's distress, as it was causing his own levels of anxiety to rise. But just then a harsh sob wracked the body that was still tightly clamped onto his, and the result was a shuddering jolt as his hips jerked and his cock let out another pulse of seed. "Mycr- _nghk_... Ah God..."

Mycroft moaned and wriggled as Gregory's arms convulsively tightened around him, as that rush of warmth coated his insides and spread a languid sense of satisfaction throughout his entire being. How odd it was that his Alpha's orgasm gave him such pleasure, that it could do more to calm his irrational fears than any simple words that could possibly be uttered.

Greg panted quietly and grinned into the top of Mycroft's head as he moaned and melted into him, his muscles going completely lax in his grip. Once the tremors had ceased and Greg had heaved out a sigh of relief, Mycroft stirred, pushing himself up slightly and looking at him with eyes that were red-rimmed, but refreshingly clear of distress. Greg sighed again, happily this time, as his Omega quirked a small smile at him, reaching up to trace under one eye with his thumb.

Mycroft leant into his touch, into the warmth of the rough, broad hand that was cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes and tilted his head until his nose made contact with Gregory's pulse point, breathing in his intoxicating scent, letting it soothe him even further. "I am sorry for letting my emotions get the best of me, Gregory. Obviously, I am in a compromised state at the moment, but still. I usually have better control."

"The whole point of heat is to willingly let that control go, my love."

Mycroft shook his head emphatically as he slowly sat up, leaning back against Gregory's solid thighs. "I never could - not before you. Not that the other Alphas gave me any cause, but I could never trust them to that degree. You - you've overridden my innate sense of caution." He frowned even as he shifted on his perch, making himself as comfortable as one could get while irrevocably attached to another human being. "I want... I want you to see and know _all_ of me."

He let out a soft gasp as the man underneath him growled, his dark eyes blazing as they roved over his body as indiscriminately as his hands. Greg squeezed at his thigh muscles as he let out a sound of delight and need. “Oh, but I will, my love. I will feel and taste every inch.”

Mycroft giggled quietly even as he squirmed. “That isn’t precisely what I meant, silly man.” He bit his lip as his nipples were tweaked saucily, as Gregory let his tongue waggle out of his mouth in an infuriatingly cheeky and yet endearing manner. “Oh, but I suppose I ought to let you have your fun.”

“No, you wouldn’t want to make me cross with you, would you?”

Mycroft snorted suddenly. "Oh? And how would you punish me, then? A terrible and fierce snuggle?" He waved one hand airily as he smirked. "You're too kind and caring to be an effective disciplinarian, Gregory."

Greg snarled through his urge to chuckle instead, narrowing his eyes as he clamped his hands hard around Mycroft's hips. "Oh, you think so, my little tart? If I didn't have that bother of a knot to deal with, I'd have you across my knees right now. I do believe I'd have you wailing within moments." Mycroft squirmed as a swift welter of heat rushed through his body, as his cock twitched ineffectively against the restriction of the flesh still buried deep. Greg showed his teeth and snarled again. "Oh yes - crying out for more, in't that right?"

Mycroft tried to look as haughty as one could look while thoroughly sex-mussed, with sweaty flushed cheeks and the lingering remnants of his own come drying on his belly. "I suppose we shall just have to wait and see, won't we?" He turned his own wicked grin on the man underneath him. "But hopefully not much longer."

"What are you plan- _oh_. Oh, oh... _Ow_." Greg's voice petered out into a strangled exclamation as his Omega shifted and took in a deep breath, once more bearing down on the intrusion in his arse and tugging at it hard. His back bowed as his spine twisted, and Mycroft held on gamely through the minor earthquake, biting back on his own moan of pleasure. Greg once again crumpled into the pillows with a loud groan, taking in short bursts of air through his nose.

Mycroft shushed and soothed him as best he could, running his fingers through his chest hair and down his belly. He frowned mightily as he settled himself on his perch again, wriggling gently. "Damn." Gregory quirked an eyebrow, demanding an explanation without speaking. "I thought that might be the last."

"Are you so eager to be rid of me?" Greg shook his head at the furious blush that heated Mycroft's cheeks, at the way he shyly avoided his eyes. He reached up to clasp the sharp chin in his hand, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Tell me."

"N-not to be rid of you, no. Never that. But..." Mycroft stammered uneasily. "I-I would like to be relieved of _this_ knot, yes."

Greg swallowed. "Why, Mycroft? Tell me explicitly."

The long, elegant fingers continued to fiddle with his chest hair as Mycroft seemed to debate. He knew why, of course, and after all of the delightfully filthy things that they had already done together, there was no need for him to be all bashful about it. But Gregory's steady gaze, the seriousness in his dark brown eyes was making him all twisted and turned up inside. "I want to be rid of this knot because..." Mycroft bent lower, putting his mouth to his Alpha's ear. Without the intensity of his eyes on him, he was able to take in a clear breath of air and let his entreaty out on a breathy moan. "Because I want you to take me again. I want you to fuck me until I'm little more than a limp rag and knot me again and again and oh - _again_ , Gregory."

Greg stiffened and groaned underneath him, his arms coming up to hold him tight. Mycroft grunted as his air left him temporarily, his vision going a little swimmy. "Oh, but I will, my tender little whore." Greg hummed low as Mycroft gasped and shivered, feeling an unaccountable delight in being called such a base term. "I will use and abuse you as you like, make you beg and moan and scream..."

"Ah..." Mycroft gasped again as fine strong teeth nibbled at his ear, as hot sweet breath gusted down his neck. "Gregory... My Alpha."

"Yes. Yours."

Mycroft abruptly pushed himself up, wincing as their flesh pulled away from each other with an odd rasping sensation. Gregory ruefully rubbed at his own belly as Mycroft hissed with discomfort. "You say that you are mine."

Greg blinked. "Yes, of course."

"And I would be yours." Gregory acknowledged this with a curt nod, his eyes narrowing slightly as he read the intent in his lover's face. "And yet, you will not bond with me."

Greg heaved out an aggrieved sigh. "Not yet, no. I explained why, and you agreed. Why are you being a pain about it now?"

Mycroft whined quietly. "I _want_ it, Gregory. I want _you_. Never have I wanted or needed anything so desperately. Please. Please be my Alpha. _Please_."

"Oh, my sweet." Greg clasped Mycroft's face in both hands, running his thumbs under cool grey eyes that had gone watery with desperation. "I will be. Later, when heads are clearer. I want that decision made with utter clarity, remember?"

Mycroft nodded miserably. "I remember. Oh, but Gregory..." He sobbed quietly. "But I love you. So, so much..."

Misery quickly shifted to ecstasy as Gregory growled and pulled him back into him, rising up to meet him as he crashed their mouths together, kissing Mycroft as a man possessed. Mycroft broke out into unbecoming giggles as Gregory growled and snarled like some kind of beast, licking and nipping at his jawline as he breathed out, "Love, love. Love you too, you daft Omega."

Mycroft managed to get hold of Gregory's head, holding him still as he put their foreheads together, calming racing heartbeats by sharing the same steady breaths. Pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes, Mycroft actually gave him a little shake, making Gregory grin and roll his eyes. "Please?"

Greg threw his head back and blinked up at the ceiling, feeling the body atop his trembling with excitement and anticipation. His resolve was wavering, and Mycroft was clearly all too aware of that, unfortunately. "We still have a few days." He looked at Mycroft seriously. "Let me consider on my own time. I want no more cajoling out of you. Are we clear?"

Mycroft nearly squealed with delight, feeling that the deed was already as good as done. Instead he bit his lip and nodded as solemnly as he could. "Understood, my Alpha. I won't ask again."

Greg groaned. "Killing me..." He tilted his head and watched with interest as Mycroft ran his fingers down his own torso, pulling a face at the stickiness of his skin. Greg started to shift on the mattress, grinning as Mycroft yelped quietly, his stretched-out hole protesting the movement quite vociferously. "Hold on, my sweet. I've an idea." He somehow managed to get to the edge of the bed, and with his Omega clinging to him as a spider monkey might, swung his legs over and planted his feet on the floor. "Just hold on, love." Mycroft whimpered as Greg heaved the both of them upright, burying his face in his neck and tightening the clasp of his limbs around him.

Mycroft felt his trepidation petering off into stark admiration as Gregory grunted and awkwardly shuffled them both off toward the bathroom, straight into the shower stall. "Oh. Oh God, _yes_. Gregory, you are a marvel."

Greg leant him up against one wall of the cubicle and fought to contain his breath, grinning a bit foolishly at the success of his own display. "Little surprised I managed it, honestly."

"I am not surprised in the least. You are truly a magnificent creature, my love. So fit, so strong. So handsome and virile and, and... _unf_."

"Mm. Such a way with words..." Greg nosed at Mycroft's neck and shifted his grip, one of the hands that had been clutching tight to his Omega's arse wandering a little inward. Mycroft gasped as he felt the tentative touch of fingertips circling the place where they were joined, his own senses narrowing down on that one spot. Greg hummed again and probed a little further, moving his fingers in slow circles around the swollen flesh that was clamped around his member. "Just one more, Mycroft. I can feel that I'm close. C'mon, love - give me one more nice hard squeeze. Milk the rest of the come out of that annoying knot and then I'll be ready to fuck you again." Mycroft froze as Greg's other hand came up to clutch in his hair tight, pulling his head to the side as his strong fine teeth grazed at his neck and collarbone. "That's what you want, right? That's why I'm here, in't it? To fuck you _raw_."

Mycroft's eyes rolled back and his body convulsed at nothing more than the base note of lust in his Alpha's voice, that edge of possession and need. Gregory hissed into his neck as the fourth and last orgasm ripped through his body, as his knot and his flaccid cock slipped free, quickly followed by a rush of slick fluid cascading over his hand. Mycroft moaned as the muscles in his legs quivered and loosened, as Gregory shifted, allowing them to come down to support his Omega's own weight.

He kept his hand right where it was, though, dabbling his fingers in the slick that was cascading down Mycroft's thighs, clearly taking delight in the slipperiness, in the evidence that had been left behind by their combined essences. Mycroft shuddered as two fingers slipped in easily, as he was caressed gently from within. His prick began to twitch back to attention, and he shamelessly ground up against the burgeoning hardness in between his Alpha's legs.

Mycroft moaned with disappointment as Gregory's fingers withdrew, as he pulled back and held up his hand, glistening with slick and semen in the dim light of the shower cubicle. The redhead blinked stupidly as his Alpha slowly licked at his palm before reaching up to run the backs of his fingers across his cheek. Without conscious thought, Mycroft turned his head and eagerly sucked two soiled fingers in deep, his stomach fluttering at the way his lover's eyes went utterly black and almost frighteningly hungry.

He couldn't prevent his eyes from rolling back as he ran his tongue over the broad digits, tasting bittersweet chocolate, tasting musky spice, tasting the remarkable flavour that was the two of them combined. _"Mmfohmm..."_ The exclamation was muffled, and Gregory withdrew his fingers with a quiet chuckle. Mycroft shook his head to clear it as his Alpha went for the shower tap, quickly reaching out to grasp his wrist, stilling his action. "Wait." He licked his lips nervously as Gregory quirked an eyebrow. He glanced down his body, down at the lovely prick that was nearly already at attention again, twitching eagerly under his gaze. "I want... I mean... May I?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gets a little more Alpha than he was perhaps expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that he's complaining at all, mind. And hopefully none of my lovelies are either!
> 
> This may be the last of it for this week, but I am hoping to get some writing in tonight and tomorrow, so we'll see!
> 
> Please comment if you are so inclined!
> 
> *mwah*

Mycroft licked his lips again as Greg groaned and fell back against the opposite wall, waving one hand weakly. "Anything you want, my sweet. If you want a taste, you don't have to ask - just take it." He smiled somewhat ruefully as Mycroft went to his knees with a little groan, his cool grey eyes widening with greedy astonishment as the full scope of his personal mission became apparent. His Omega cooed throatily as both hands came up to caress him, long fingers wrapping around his shaft from both sides.

Mycroft gave him a firm squeeze and grinned wildly at the sound his action garnered, something pained and pleasured all at once. He glanced up quickly, taking in the line of his Alpha's neck as the cords stood out in stark relief before letting out his breath on a shaky sigh. "It's so..."

Greg cut him off with a deep laugh that bounced off the cubicle walls, threading his fingers through his hair as he winked down at him. "Sweet little thing. Were you going to try to puff up my ego by complimenting my cock?" Mycroft smirked as he tilted his head coquettishly, squeezing at him again. "Going to tell me how it's the biggest you've ever seen, hm?"

"But Gregory...it _is_ the biggest I've ever seen." He pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of the head, his lips turning up in pleasure at the satiny softness of the skin. So many new textures to map with fingers and tongue, oh yes. "How easily you forget, my love, that even with as many cocks as I've had inside me, I have never before had the opportunity to study any other than my own. I have never wanted to touch or taste, or even to simply _look_ like I am doing now." Mycroft leant back slightly, releasing him just so he could observe as it bobbed up and gently smacked Gregory on his lower belly. "Your prick is breathtaking."

Greg scoffed quietly, biting his lower lip hard as he ran his fingers down the back of Mycroft's head, drawing him in closer into his body. His Omega followed his guidance easily, running his hands up his solid thighs, digging his fingers in hard. "Tell me, then."

Mycroft shivered at the low growl in Gregory's voice. "Big - yes. I can't even get my fingers all the way around it. Frankly, I'm astonished that I am able to take you in so easily. There's no way I could get my mouth around it, unfortunately."

Greg growled again, the disappointment all too evident in his tone. "Not right now, no... Not until your heat and my rut are over. But in a few days, once our hormones have run their course and we've recovered - become somewhat _normal_ again… Oh." Mycroft moaned as his hair was tugged hard. "Oh, then I'll be taking my fill of that sweet mouth of yours. You'll have your taste, Omega mine. I’ll guarantee you that if nothing else."

Mycroft shuddered and leant forward, rubbing his cheek against the smooth and pleasantly yielding firmness. He turned his head and mouthed at the thick shaft, humming quietly as Gregory moaned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see his Alpha staring at him intensely, willing him to continue. "You're so hard, my love. So firm and hot in my grip and you fill me so completely. You fuck beautifully, Gregory, but I imagine that anyone would with a fine instrument like this at their disposal." Mycroft tilted his head as he seemed to reconsider, once again cupping it to his cheek and rubbing against it sensuously. "But no. No, it's not just your cock, as magnificent as it is. Nobody else has had your finesse, your level of control. Nobody else could wield this weapon as skilfully as you do. Nobody else could possibly satisfy me the way you have." Gregory's eyes began to twinkle with mirth as Mycroft winked up at him. "I’m terribly sorry to say that you've quite ruined me for any other man." He sighed as if sincerely disappointed, shaking his head sadly.

"Good." The finality of Gregory's tone once again made Mycroft shiver with delight, and he ran his nose lower, burying it in the thick thatch of curls at the base of his Alpha's glorious cock. He still smelt of him, of course, his slick having drenched the area and soaked into the pubic hair. But if he dipped a little lower still, reaching up to gently tug Gregory's scrotum out of the way... Oh. Oh _yes_...

Mycroft hummed against the hot skin of his Alpha's inner thighs, really digging his nose into his perineum and inhaling deeply. He blithely ignored the sharp pain of Gregory's fingers tightening in his hair, wallowing in the scent of him and the searing heat of him on his face. Gregory's thighs parted, and with a heady moan, Mycroft pushed into him a little farther, sticking out his tongue and lapping at the upraised seam of flesh. The spicy taste that bloomed over his tongue made his eyes roll back and oh God but he needed more, needed to sample all of his Gregory’s delicious body. He wanted to turn him around and lick at him until they were both a quivering mess, but his own need to be filled was just a little too great to be ignored at the moment. Mycroft withdrew slightly, licking and nuzzling at his Alpha's bollocks as they dangled in front of his face.

Greg pulled him away by his hair, groaning at the dazed look in his Omega's eyes, his cheeks and lips shining with spit. Mycroft resisted mindlessly, going up on his knees to lap at the steady stream of pre-come dribbling from his cock. Greg groaned and shifted his feet, feeling the warm trickle of the natural lube that was dripping from Mycroft's body falling onto his toes. Mycroft continued to lick at him greedily, letting out odd little noises of hunger and delight that just made Greg's cock twitch and dribble even more. His darling little love whined unhappily as he tried to wrap his lips around his girth, barely even managing to get just the tip in. Greg groaned in anguish as he bent over, grabbing hold of Mycroft's arms and physically pulling him to his feet.

He only got the tiniest of unsatisfactory kisses before his Omega turned around and pressed his chest up hard against the tiled wall, sticking out his arse and grabbing hold of his cheeks with both hands, spreading himself open and presenting his eager hole wantonly. "Fuck me, my Alpha. Need you."

Greg held on only by the barest edges of his control, his head reeling as he reached out for the tap instead. "We came in here to wash, so that's what we'll do." He narrowed his eyes meaningfully as Mycroft threw him an impudent glare over his shoulder. "After the quickest shower in existence, I will haul your divine arse back out to that comfy nest of yours and bugger you silly." He huffed quietly as he quickly lathered up Mycroft's hair, pressing their bodies close together. "No reason to be beasts about this."

Mycroft snarled even as he was shoved under the spray, as Gregory fairly attacked his body with a soapy flannel before running it over himself. "Perhaps I feel beastly, you horrid creature. Perhaps I just want to take what is _mine_." He stumbled and snarled again as he was pulled out of the way, shaking his hair of excess water as Gregory took his turn to rinse. He felt his roiling need calm slightly as his lover blinked at him from under water-soaked fringe, reaching out to him. "Gregory..."

Greg kissed his fingertips and turned off the water, swiftly running his hands through his hair and down his torso so he wasn't dripping quite as profusely. He pulled Mycroft close to him by the waist without comment, kissing him tenderly before ducking down and sliding his other arm underneath his knees, effortlessly picking him up into a bridal carry.

Mycroft squealed as his Alpha swept them both out of the shower, gliding out the door with a low chuckle. His burden snagged a towel on the way out, tweaking Gregory's ear gently as he tried to dry his silver hair from his compromised position. "You're going to make me forget the use of my own legs, you daft man."

Greg grunted as he let Mycroft down at the foot of the bed, taking the towel and running it over his head briefly before tossing it on the floor. "Quicker and more efficient this way. And besides - you _adore_ all of my unnecessary displays of strength. They turn you on." He grinned as Mycroft sputtered, placing both hands on his chest and shoving him backwards onto the mattress. His Omega stared up with wide eyes as he manipulated him the way he wanted, pulling him down so his arse was hanging over the side and reaching down to bring his legs up. Mycroft's back arched as his Alpha's cock slid over his slick hole, as Gregory grasped hold of his ankles and settled them on his shoulders. "Mm, fuck yeah." He let go of one to reach down and between, angling himself just right before simply taking the plunge.

Mycroft let out a strangled gasp as he was expertly breached, clamping his hands down on the edge of the mattress to keep himself in place as Gregory quickly set up a rather efficient pace. Oh, oh yes... Yes, what a marvel his Alpha was, what a glorious, horrible beast... He groaned as his body was pushed and pulled, watching Gregory with delight as he simply took him as was his right, with no thought in his head but his own pleasure. He had never had anyone as considerate as this man in his bed before, and although he truly treasured everything that they had done up until this point, there was something deeper within him that was being satisfied at the thought that his body was simply a means to an end. In this moment, he was not Mycroft Holmes, the British Government personified - oh no. In this moment, he was nothing but an eager Omega being used for his Alpha's pleasure, and oh - wasn't that just a thought that made his cock _throb_.

It twitched wildly as Gregory fucked deep into him, his teeth shining sharp and eyes glinting with hunger and pleasure in equal measure. Mycroft encouraged him with breathy little gasps at every hard thrust, squirming against his hold to induce him to grasp him tighter, to push him down harder. He grinned as Gregory shoved his legs a bit closer to his chest, one eyebrow quirking with interest as he continued to pump into his body.

"Just h-how bendy _are_ you?"

Mycroft grunted and took hold of his calves, pulling them down. He couldn't quite bend himself in half, but it was a very close thing. "Bendy enough for the likes of _you_."

There was no warning whatsoever as Mycroft's body was swiftly rearranged, as Gregory turned him over and put his belly to the mattress, his feet firmly planted on the floor. With a loud growl, he drew back his arm and landed his palm with considerable force on the fleshiest part of Mycroft's arse. He bit back on a sharp yelp, more out of shock than pain, attempting to push himself upright. There was another low growl and before he knew what was happening, both of his wrists had been gathered in the small of his back and were being secured firmly in one broad hand.

There was another resounding smack, and this time Mycroft couldn't hold back on his shout. "Gre... _ungh._ Gregory! What are you... F-uck!"

"Mouthing back at me, Mycroft. Not a very attractive trait for an Omega." Mycroft shuddered and let out another indiscriminate noise as he was spanked again. "My mate should be obedient and meek. He should defer to me in any situation." There was another flurry of blows, three hard smacks in quick succession, leaving a delightfully stinging, burning sensation behind. Mycroft squirmed again, pushing up ineffectively against Gregory's hold, feeling a swift burst of panic deep in his chest. If - if that was truly how Gregory felt, then they would quite definitely have issues. He couldn’t possibly bond with an Alpha who held such outdated and frankly bigoted opinions.

Mycroft barked out a sharp cry as his assailant knocked his legs apart, as he landed a glancing blow right over the incredibly sensitive flesh of his arsehole. He wriggled again, casting a desperate glance over his shoulder. Something in his spine shook loose at the look on his Alpha's face, a sparkling hint of humour in his eyes mixed with stark lust. He spanked him again, and Mycroft suddenly found himself moaning with delight and relief, recalling their playful talk of punishment not long before. Of _course_ this was but a game and nothing more. This was Gregory, after all, not some hidebound member of the gentry, not some impotent old Alpha determined to win himself a trophy only to lock him away from the world.

Mycroft felt his cock twitch with every strike, once again squirming and writhing under Gregory's forceful and yet careful attentions, biting his lip to hold back on his cries. Every time that hot hand clapped over the rim of his hole, however, he simply could not hold back. It made him quiver so deep inside, but it wasn't enough, he needed that wonderful cock inside him again, and so he let his mouth fall open, let his cries and his pleas out into the open air, and when Mycroft felt the heat of Gregory's body drape over his back, he nearly sobbed with relief.

Gregory chuckled low in his ear as he released his hands and once again placed the tip of his cock at his twitching hole. "Told you I'd have you wailing..."

"Please, Gregory. _Please_."

“Oh yes, my love. Yes, my sweet little whore.”

They both grunted as he pushed inside again, each of them having been worked up into such a state of heady arousal that they knew it wouldn't be long. Mycroft fisted the bedsheet in his fingers, pushing his hips up, presenting himself as prettily as he could, panting heavily as he was held in place with the weight of his Alpha’s body. That glorious knot pushed and prodded at the rim of his arsehole, and with a low snarl Gregory abruptly pulled his Omega's head back by his hair, making Mycroft twist his torso rather awkwardly. He took his mouth in a ferocious kiss, shoving himself forward hard, forcing his knot to breach him in a glorious display of aggression and possession. Mycroft's eyes rolled back in his head as he came, Gregory's chemical-laden saliva almost making his tongue go numb even as his body clamped down around him. Gregory whimpered into his mouth as his cock jerked deep inside, the warmth of it soothing Mycroft from within, leaving him little more than a shaking puddle in his Alpha's arms.

Gregory released him and pushed himself up on his hands a little shakily, bending down to nose at Mycroft's hairline, cautiously mouthing at that tempting swell of flesh at the nape of his neck. Mycroft's eyes flew open as the gentle pressure released a heady swirl of hormones and he shuddered almost violently, his hips bucking hard. Gregory nearly collapsed on top of him as another orgasm overtook him, both of them letting out whooshes of surprise.

Mycroft seemed to recover first, blinking rapidly at Gregory's wide eyes over his shoulder. "So sorry, my love... I didn't mean... That was... _Wow_."

Gregory chuckled, trying to shake a little sense back into his brain. "It almost felt like you came again."

Mycroft blinked some more. "I - I'm not sure."

"Shall we test it?" Greg slowly approached the gland again, his eyes twinkling. "After all, it may speed up the de-knotting process. Every time you come, I come, right?"

"Um." Mycroft shivered delicately as hot saliva dripped down on the skin of his neck, as he wriggled his hips. "But I _like_ being knotted to you, my love."

"Mm. So sweet... Why not conduct a little experiment, my love? We still have so many potential knots left to us, after all. Where is that famed Holmes inquisitiveness? Surely your baby brother didn't get it all."

Mycroft cast a withering glare over his shoulder before deliberately baring his neck to his Alpha, a swift tremor of excitement shooting through his belly. If only... Gregory hummed behind him, the pensive tone underlying it betraying his own possessive thoughts. This could be a dangerous game, one with permanent results, if they weren't careful. And although he approached him with caution, Gregory clearly relished the overt gesture of trust that Mycroft was displaying to him as he gently kissed and nuzzled at his skin.

"Ready?" Mycroft nodded curtly and gasped as Gregory pushed in deeper and opened his mouth wide, carefully sheathing his teeth with his lips as he closed down around the gland hard. As before, Mycroft's entire body jolted and shook, and yes, even though he was flaccid, he distinctly felt his cock dribble out a hefty stream of come. That minor bliss was all but lost at the sensation of his Alpha coming again, not one of the smaller aftershocks, but something akin to his usual opening salvo, a strong blast of warmth that flooded Mycroft's insides. Gregory abruptly straightened as his hips jerked, holding tight to Mycroft's waist as he groaned and strained behind him.

They looked to each other in astonishment as Gregory's cock slipped free, his knot having completely deflated sometime during his paroxysm. Mycroft giggled breathlessly as Gregory cursed, diving for the towel that had been discarded earlier and hastening to contain the mess that was beginning to drip down onto the floor. Mycroft let him do as he pleased, floating on a blissed-out cloud, only hissing out a short breath as he inadvertently scraped at the arse-cheek that had been so soundly abused mere moments earlier.

He hummed mindlessly to himself as his Alpha retreated to the toilet, coming back into a vague sort of consciousness as a damp flannel was applied, as he was gently turned over and _oh!_ \- licked clean. He giggled again as Gregory winked up at him, tugging at his silver hair with fingers that fumbled somewhat uselessly, his words of adoration stuck behind a tongue that was thick and muzzy with fatigue. Mycroft yawned and stretched under his Alpha’s gentle attentions, protesting only minimally as he was pulled upwards in the bed, being laid down on the fluffy pillows. He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to watch with a somewhat grumpy demeanour as Gregory fussed here and there, fetching his laptop and phone, clearly intent on getting some work done. Once he had climbed into bed and had propped himself up on the pillows next to him, Mycroft snuggled up close, throwing one arm around Gregory's waist as he buried his face in his belly with a satisfied groan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Greg reflects on his friendship with John, and receives some surprising news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of italics going on here, as the conversation is conducted via text. If anyone is confused about who is who, I can go back and re-format, but I'm hoping it's fairly clear.
> 
> Please read, please comment if you like what you read - I may have another chapter before the week is out, but I can't be certain.
> 
> Kisses, lovelies!

With a quiet chuckle and a soothing hum, Greg ran his fingers through his Omega's still-damp hair and waited patiently until he heard a soft snore before flipping open his work machine. He took in a deep breath and turned on his phone while he waited for the laptop to boot up, expecting a slew of outraged demands for his attention from one Consulting Arsehole. Greg let his air out on a surprised hiss when absolutely no texts popped up. Frowning, he swiftly scrolled through his work email, firing off quick responses to some queries by Donovan and Anderson, flagging some for deeper contemplation later.

No... Nothing from Sherlock there, either. Scowling at the indefinable sensation of dread beginning to roil in his guts, Greg attempted to look through a bundle of photographs of the most recent crime scene, his thoughts circling back to his lover’s younger brother time and time again. _Dammit._ Not wanting to risk poking the slumbering monster if he could avoid it, Greg tapped his mobile against his knee with a faint smirk before sending a text to Sherlock’s handler instead.

_‘Hey. You guys got anything on? Only I haven’t had any obnoxious demands from Himself, and it’s making me twitchy.’_

He and John had built up a comfortable rapport over the years, and often found themselves commiserating over a pint or two after some of Sherlock’s more harrowing shenanigans. Greg considered John one of only a few true friends, and had often confided in him, especially when it had come to his failed marriage and his more recent adventures in studding needy Omegas. Greg snorted to himself as he recalled the majority of their conversations, which invariably wound up with both men giggling salaciously into their pints as though they were naught but silly little schoolboys tittering over a dirty magazine.

John had considerable experience of his own, what with the travels his Army career had taken him on and his own natural if somewhat dubious charm. Furthermore, he was open about said experiences and willing to dispense his hard-won advice without being a smug arsehole about it, which was a fairly rare trait for most blokes. On the one occasion that Greg had tried to open up to an old Uni acquaintance about what he deemed his lack of ‘game’, he’d ended up hanging up on the berk after two minutes of solid laughter. Yeah, he may be an Alpha, but that didn’t mean his younger days had all been one unending shag-fest or anything like that. It wasn’t until that moment that he’d even realised that he’d _had_ a reputation on the quad, well-earned or not. He had seemingly been assumed to be some kind of rampaging beast simply by virtue of his biology and not because of anything that he had actually done.

Which, now that Greg came to think on it, most likely accounted for the distinct lack of successful dating attempts back in the day. The women had mostly avoided him, probably under the mistaken impression that he was just going to attack them, and the few blokes that he’d been with had all been one-offs for the most part. They’d each come on to him, resulting in fumbling blowjobs in the locker room or quick and dirty frotting in a darkened corner at some random party. That had more or less been the extent of his sexual experiences until he’d met Nora, and he had become almost instantly smitten with the first woman to really pay him the slightest bit of attention. And hadn’t _that_ just paid off in spades...

John had growled faintly as Greg recounted that story for him, shaking his head and rolling his eyes with a sneer. He had anger issues of his own, and nothing seemed to bring that out in him quicker or more strongly than a stranger’s assumptions, especially when those false impressions reflected negatively on the people that he obviously cared about. In return for John’s advice and his companionship besides, Greg had offered him the use the heavy bag that he had set up in his flat to help get a handle on that troublesome emotion, and had tentatively suggested some of his own advice to perhaps help him to temper those feelings a bit. John had taken Greg’s wary teachings in his stride, showing him only gratitude without the least bit of shame. After all, it took a strong man to acknowledge his own weaknesses, and John Watson was quite possibly the strongest man that Greg knew.

All in all, their mutual respect had grown into a true friendship, and they were close enough now that Greg didn’t actively cringe when he saw John’s name pop up on his phone, very much unlike when Sherlock’s did. Still, he couldn’t suppress his frown when he read John’s reply.

_‘Nah. He’s been preoccupied with some experiment or other for the past three days.’_

_‘He’s never gone so long without pestering me for a case...’_

_‘Yeah, well... ;-p I told him that you were going to be otherwise engaged for the week, so maybe he’s being courteous for once in his life.’_

_‘Impossible. He doesn’t understand the concept of basic courtesy. Besides, that same reason never stopped him before.’_

_‘Sorry, mate. Don't know what to tell you. He’s been pretty quiet. Kind of antsy, though. I’m a bit surprised that he’s left you alone too.’_

Greg bit his lip as he considered. They had managed to catch a few hours together at the pub a couple of days after his initial meet-up with Mycroft, and Greg recalled with almost embarrassing clarity just how wound-up about it he had been. Not that he had shared the identity of his new heat-mate - God no - but it had been far too obvious that there was something special about this one, and John had certainly picked up on that.

_‘What did you tell him? Specifically.’_

_‘Well, I did mention that you seemed more excited than nervous, this time. And that you were definitely looking forward to it...’_

Greg snorted softly. Looking forward to it - that was one way to put it. He’d practically vibrated right out of his seat when John had quizzed him about it. He’d gone on and on about how tall and elegant and posh his new heat-mate was, how beautiful and powerful. John had just rolled his eyes with a crooked grin, inciting him to wax poetic a bit longer. But just what was it that Greg had said? Oh - something about having had his eye on this one for a while, but what with certain obstacles coming between them...

John had squinched up his face. “Um, yeah. I’d say a wife was a fairly large obstacle, mate.”

Greg had waved a hand impatiently. “Not just that, although that was part of it. There’s his broth-oh, a- _hem_. No, no, I’m fine. Just a bit dusty in here.” After a quick sip at his pint, he had continued on as blithely as he was able to, ducking his head down to hide the pink in his cheeks. “No, he’s had his own _bothers_ to deal with, that’s all - bothers, yeah. But we’ve known of each other for a very long time, and there’s definitely something about him...”

“How long?” John’s eyes had gone thoughtful, far more interest showing in them than just a moment before.

“Um. A-about ten years.”

“As long as you’ve known Sherlock, right?” John’s voice had been almost deceptively casual, a tone that highlighted that he had already worked out who it was but was willing to ignore the implications if Greg insisted upon it.

“Um. Y-eah?” Greg’s voice cracked and he had nearly choked on his lager as John’s eyes went as round as dinner-plates, but he hadn’t enquired any further, and nothing more had been said on the matter beyond the usual platitudes.

“You’ll be fine, you daft fool. Nothing’s gone wrong with any of the others.”

“Yeah, but they weren’t _him_ , John.” Greg had managed to stop himself short of revealing the significance of the upcoming week, but John had read it in him easily. They had spent the rest of their time together with John’s easy grip on his arm, steady and silent, offering his support the only way he could. He had successfully grounded Greg to the somewhat insignificant moment that they were sharing, preventing his mind from spinning out all kinds of disastrous scenarios related to the upcoming event.

_‘You didn’t tell him that it was... You know...’_

_‘No, because I don’t know, Greg. I didn’t ask who it was, and you didn’t offer that information - not really. I don’t know who you’re with and I don’t care, as long as everything’s going smoothly. It’s none of my business unless you choose to make it so, and it’s none of Sherlock’s business either, no matter how much he may insist that it is.’_

_‘But you don’t think that he’s guessed?’_

There was a very long pause, and Greg found himself getting more than a little twitchy, only calming down as Mycroft grumbled into his skin, pressing a little closer and burying his nose in his armpit. He giggled as silently as he could manage as his Omega’s breath tickled at the abundant hair, shifting a little further down in the bed and turning his back on his laptop as he clutched at his phone in one hand. His breath caught in his chest as he watched him sleep, his elegant features smooth and clear of his nearly overwhelming burdens. Even snoring and drooling, he still found Mycroft to be the most captivating creature he had ever seen.

His mobile buzzed in his hand, four, five, even more messages in quick succession, and Greg blinked at the wall of text in surprise.

_‘Guess? How crude. I don’t guess, Detective Inspector, I deduce, as well as you should know by now. Obviously I needn’t tell you that I’ve commandeered John’s mobile. He texts just as elegantly as he types, which is to say, not at all. One finger at a time, tap tap tap, and he leaves the sound on. Who does that? The clicking was driving me mad. I thought I might speed the process along... Suffice it to say, John put up a valiant struggle, but he was no match for my superior wrestling techniques. He now seems resigned to his fate as an unwieldy cushion for my backside, as is only proper.’_

Greg bit his tongue to hold back on his laughter, that particular image all too easy to conjure in his mind’s eye. He knew that John had most likely not put up the most steadfast resistance, and that Sherlock's absurdly long arms probably had more to do with his victory than any technique that he had in his arsenal. Then he braced himself for the inevitable drama and picked up on Sherlock’s monologue where he had left off.

_‘I am perfectly aware of where you are at this precise moment - in my brother’s bed, unless I am greatly mistaken. But of course I am not. I am assuming that Mycroft is asleep, otherwise an explanation would be required. I do not need details, Heavens no, but I rather imagine that he is just as bossy and demanding with his Alphas as he is in every aspect of his life. Therefore, he must be unconscious if he is allowing you to maintain a conversation, and with another man, nonetheless._

_While I am a little put out that neither of you seemed to consider my opinion in the matter, I must also concede that you both are of proper age and are no doubt fully consenting. As galling as it is, John is quite correct in that it is strictly none of my business. However, I shall make it my business for the moment in order to make my feelings on the subject known, and that will be the extent of it. I am well aware that my fatuous brother has been using me as an excuse to maintain his distance from you so that he could cling to the ridiculous notion that “caring is not an advantage”. I have of course become even more cognisant of the absurdity of his favourite statement since John came into my life and have become quite determined to prove him wrong, as usual._

_I am also almost painfully aware of your own caring and considerate nature, and knew that you would respect Mycroft’s wishes, even at the expense of your own happiness. I remember well that day so many years ago when you first laid eyes on each other. It fills me with shame now to think on the sense of satisfaction that I felt when I watched you turn away from one another. Back then your feelings were of no consequence to me, and I did not want my brother to be happy, you see. I knew that you could give him that, knew even then that you were meant to be together. It was so obvious to even the most casual observer that of course I saw it with perfect clarity._

_Now that you are free of your previous obligations, and now that Mycroft has let down his defences, you have no reason to deny yourselves the happiness that should have been yours so many years ago. Although my own opinion should not enter into your potential relationship at all, I do believe that you will make a more than adequate brother-in-law, Lestrade. I expect you to make an honourable man out of my pompous arse of an older sibling at the nearest opportunity, and wish you many long years together. Now. Let us never speak of this again. I find myself rather nauseous simply contemplating your current situation.’_

Greg blinked again, raising a hand to his face to wipe away the trace of moisture that had trickled from one eye. It was foolish, but there was no denying that he had always felt a certain measure of paternal affection toward the great git, even when he was riding his absolute last nerve. He was proud to find that Sherlock had grown tremendously over the years, becoming something resembling an actual human being. Of course, a great deal of that could be attributed to one John Watson, couldn’t it? Greg grinned as he composed his response, something far, _far_ less long-winded.

_‘You great romantic sod. Don’t you worry, I’ll do right by him.’_

_‘I should require nothing less. I will send John after you if you do not.’_ Greg’s grin widened, almost hearing the imperious sniff in his ear. _‘I will also expect to be let in on more interesting cases from now on.’_

Greg chuckled quietly. _‘We’ll see, lad. In the meantime, perhaps you should let your cushion up for air?’_

_‘Oh. Indeed.’_

Another significant pause, and Greg gently traced along Mycroft’s jaw, his heart melting as his lover turned into his touch with a soft smile. _‘You back, mate?’_

_‘Only just. Oof. Skinny git’s a lot heavier than you’d expect. But he made sure to...resuscitate me quite thoroughly, so I’m feeling no pain.’_

_‘TMI, TMI!!!!’_

_‘Yeah, well, now that I’m left wondering what you and Mr. British Government have got up to...’_

_‘Nope. No kissing and telling. Or fucking and telling, as it were.’_

_‘Ew.’_

_‘That’s what you get, you filthy reprobate. Now, don’t you have a Holmes of your own to tend to?’_

_‘Yeah, but in a moment. He’s pestering me to ask you a question, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I’m curious too, so I'm going to be obnoxious. Have you bonded? I mean, you want to, right?’_

Greg felt his heart skip as he bent down to press his lips to the top of Mycroft’s head, breathing in the heady aroma of dark chocolate. God, yes. Of course he did. But he had to wait, had to make sure that Mycroft knew what he was getting into by accepting him into his life.

_‘You are impertinent arseholes, the both of you, and I shouldn’t give you the satisfaction. But I’m infinitely amused by the image of the two of you gossiping like a couple of old biddies, so yeah. Yeah, I want it. After this, I don’t think I could stand to not have him in my life. But we haven’t yet. I need him to be sure.’_

There was another long pause, and Greg shook his head, clearly seeing the minor battle that was no doubt waging in the sitting room at 221B Baker Street in his mind’s eye.

_‘Sure? Of course he’s sure, you imbecile! He’s been mooning over you for years!’_

_‘Oi, Sherlock, you watch yourself. He doesn’t know me.’_

_‘Yes he does. Never doubt my brother’s capacity for gathering intelligence and holding it close. He surely knows you better than you know yourself.’_

_‘No, he doesn’t, you interfering berk. He doesn’t know how rank my feet are after a day at work. He doesn’t know that I drink milk straight from the carton, or that I have a tendency to chew my pens to bits or that I sometimes go commando simply because I can’t be arsed to find a clean pair of pants. He does know that the smell of the two of us together is damn near intoxicating and that I fuck like a beast, but he doesn’t know any of the things that actually matter in everyday life.’_

_‘Ergh. I just cannot...blargh... Oh God, I feel ill.’_

_‘Then just sod off, Sherlock. Just - leave us to figure it out on our own, yeah?’_

Mycroft shifted uneasily next to him as Greg pictured Sherlock tossing John’s mobile down in a fit of pique and he reached up to soothe him, lightly running his fingers over his brow.

_‘Sorry about that, mate. Sherlock’s just excited. He’s trying to hide it, but he keeps grinning like a loon.’_

_‘Wait... Seriously?’_

_‘Yeah. It’s...cute, if a bit terrifying. :)’_

_‘I see. Maybe we’ll have a joint ceremony, then.’_

_‘Oi! We are so not going there. This is about you and Mycroft, not me and Sherlock.’_

_‘Oh really? How awful for you and your sweet flapping loon. I just can’t imagine what it must be like to have to deal with such a nosy busybody.’_

_‘Point taken. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go give my Holmes something to really smile about, and I’m sure you’ve neglected yours long enough.’_

_‘Watch yourself, Watson. Those are fighting words. I would never ever neglect my mate. He’s passed clean out. That tends to happen after a vigorous shag. Or wouldn’t you know?’_

_‘Oh-ho! Now who’s trying to start shit?’_

_‘Bugger off with you. We’ll grab another pint or two once the dust settles, yeah? And thank Sherlock for me, would you? I understand that he’s just trying to be helpful in his way. And no, I don’t need the details...’_

_‘Cheers, mate. Or should I say brother-to-be? Have fun, and don’t let yourself fret about anything. It’ll work out, you’ll see.’_

_‘Oh, I know. There’s no other option, now.’_ **  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of sweetness and Greg sticking to his guns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm afraid. But I just couldn't seem to wring any more out of it, and since I was already working on the next bit (and the last bit because my muse likes to skip ahead like that the damn fiend), I thought I should put this one out there for my lovelies' reading pleasure. Not that there's much to it but a bit of fluff, but still...
> 
> I'm still a little surprised that this seems to be one of my most popular side stories, but I guess there's just something about that A/O dynamic, huh? Please do comment if you'd like, each one is like a little burst of sunshine in my heart.
> 
> *kisses!*

Greg tossed his phone on the bed behind him, determined to ignore it if it buzzed at him again. Although he had been somewhat concerned about Sherlock finding out about all of this and perhaps kicking up a fuss, his mind was obviously far less troubled about it now. To discover that he knew of and even approved of the possibility of Greg and Mycroft bonding was a definite relief, if a bit perplexing. Why on earth hadn’t he said anything about it before now?

Although knowing Sherlock the way he did, Greg imagined that it had a great deal to do with him not wanting to stir up his own nascent emotions as much as wanting to avoid the idea that his brother even had such urges to begin with. Not that he could really blame the lad for that! He idly fiddled with Mycroft’s hair as he contemplated, running the silky strand through his fingers. So he had the family’s approval, apparently, and even encouragement. And of course he knew that Mycroft wanted it - he had made that perfectly clear. So why not?

Greg growled sharply without quite realising it, shushing his Omega as he startled and whimpered vaguely into his chest hair. _No._ He had made a decision, and he was going to stick with it, by damn. What use were all those years of therapy if he were just going to give in to every single whim that crossed his mind? He was determined to see this heat through without succumbing to his baser instincts. He wanted, no - needed - to make sure that they did it _right_ , dammit.

Mycroft mumbled something into his skin that sounded like a rough approximation of his name, and Greg smiled faintly as he pulled his face up gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “What was that again?”

“Gr’gry.” Greg chuckled softly as Mycroft frowned, his eyes still shut tight. “H’ngry.”

Well, that was clear enough, wasn’t it? “Yes, love.” He sighed with fond exasperation as he attempted to untangle himself, coming up short as he slid out from one long leg only to have a sly arm slip around his waist instead. “You have to let me go, my sweet.”

“Dn’w’nna.”

“I’ll only be a moment. Please, love. Let me take care of you.”

Mycroft grumbled again but relented, rolling over on his belly and pulling a pillow over his head in a sleepy fit of pique. Greg shuffled awkwardly off the mattress, trying to avoid the various electronics scattered about before standing and stretching. He found himself rooted to the spot, his eyes tracing down the long line of Mycroft’s spine as he heaved out a sigh, allowing himself to get distracted by the constellation of lovely ginger spots cascading over his shoulders and dotted here and there over the expanse of his naked back. He became infinitely more distracted as his Omega’s hips twitched, shifting the bedsheet down a bit further and exposing the very top of his arse-crack in between the swell of his creamy buttocks.

Lovely. So very lovely, and all his. _God, yes._

Greg shook himself out of his unseemly fugue and went to fetch provisions. Simple protein bars this time and a couple of bottles of water should do them just fine, although he did make sure to grab one of Mycroft’s beloved Mars bars for an improvised pudding. He frowned slightly as he tore a protein bar open, taking a bite and chewing vigorously. It was a brand he hadn’t seen before, mostly likely something high-end and ludicrously expensive, but it still tasted and felt like it was composed of little more than sawdust and wax, like all of its unfortunate brethren. This definitely wouldn’t conform to his Omega’s stated preference for ‘soft things that go down easily’.

Hm. Greg considered as he chewed a little more. After a moment, he reached out to trail his fingers along the small of Mycroft’s back, gently encouraging him to roll slightly, plucking the pillow from over his head. Mycroft scowled and squinched his eyes closed even tighter against the faint light, and Greg nearly choked on his mouthful of mush upon catching sight of his irascible expression, finding it almost painfully adorable. God, was he a sap or what?

He hummed quietly as he bent down, running his thumb over the seam of Mycroft’s lips. They parted under his touch as he expected, and he sealed their mouths together, gently pushing the mass of pre-masticated food onto his Omega’s waiting tongue. Mycroft made a soft noise of surprise but accepted Greg’s impromptu gift, swallowing it down without protest. Greg shivered with delight, something so basic and animalistic being satisfied within him at nothing more than the sheer intimacy of the gesture. He hadn’t been at all sure whether Mycroft would appreciate being fed as a baby bird might, but it seemed that he appreciated it a great deal, as he looped one sleep-heavy arm around Greg’s neck and pulled him down to lick around his mouth and inside, chasing the remnants.

Mycroft whimpered quietly as Greg pulled away, tearing off another chunk and chewing it thoroughly before bending down again. His Omega met him with an open mouth, eagerly sucking the gooey mass off his tongue, letting a rivulet of drool ooze from one corner of his lips. Greg licked it up with a soft growl, shivering again as Mycroft responded with a high-pitched keening whine, demanding more. Greg obliged, sinking down to sit on the edge of the mattress, pulling Mycroft up into some semblance of an upright posture as he insinuated the bottle of water between his lips.

Mycroft took everything he was offered with his eyes closed and brow clear, absolute trust simply radiating from every gesture, every soft sound of hunger and delight. Greg managed to get at least a couple of mouthfuls to himself, although filling his own belly was certainly not a priority at the moment. When it came down to the chocolate bar, he unwrapped it and put it to Mycroft’s lips, but he frowned and turned away. Greg was perplexed until his Omega reached up and blindly caressed his mouth, his fingers trembling slightly.

“Don’t be silly, now. This one you can chew on your own. Nice and soft, just like you like.”

“Dn’w’nna. You, Gr’gry. Oh - tastes _so_ much better when you..”

Mycroft grumbled and kept his head stubbornly turned to the side as Greg tried again, wafting the chocolate under his Omega’s nose in an attempt to entice him. Greg shook his head as he sighed fondly, taking a bite and chewing perfunctorily before once again sealing their mouths together. Mycroft made a noise as he took his offering, something heated and low but undeniably happy, and Greg had to pause to gather himself, simply pressing their cheeks together as he clutched his Omega close.

“Oh, but I don’t stand a chance against you, do I?”

He felt the curve of Mycroft’s cheek against his as his lips turned up into a sly smile. “No, my love. I’m afraid that you’re quite powerless here.” His voice was soft and quiet, still cracking slightly with fatigue. “But then...” Mycroft sighed dreamily. “I am equally as powerless against you, my Alpha.”

“Lost, the both of us.”

“Indeed.”

Greg hummed his agreement as he gently laid Mycroft back down on the pillows, feeding him the rest of his chocolate bar in small quantities, one little lump of overly-sweet mush at a time. He encouraged him to drink just a bit more water and tutted as a bit trickled from the corner of his lips, bending down to lick it up. Mycroft grumped audibly as Greg stood and went to the toilet only to come back with a damp flannel to wipe at his chin. After a quick touch-up of his own face and neck, shaking his head at the smears of chocolate he found on his shoulder and chest, Greg slid back into his newly-accustomed place at Mycroft’s side, sitting up against the headboard with the intention of getting some real work done this time.

His Omega snuggled into him without delay, once again pressing his face into his ribcage and throwing gangly limbs over his body to anchor him in place. Greg bent over awkwardly and dropped a kiss on the top of his head, pausing as he heard an indistinct mumbling. “Good... So good to me what did I do to deserve you I don’t - I don’t deserve it I don’t deserve _you_ oh but I love you so much my Alpha...”

“Hush. You deserve it all and a hundred times more, my love, and I’m going to see to it that you get it.” Greg let a soft blast of hot hair waft out over Mycroft’s scalp, hoping it would comfort him. “Sleep now.”

_“Mm-hmm...”_

Greg once again pulled his laptop close as Mycroft drifted off, his body going limp and heavy against him. Without having to worry about what Sherlock might be getting up to, Greg found that he was able to concentrate on the puzzle pieces that his team had sent him over the past couple of days. Not that he would be able to crack the case from his current position, but he was at least able to send enquiries to Anderson about some of the photographic evidence and point some relevant facts out to Donovan for her to follow up on.

He also navigated back to the A/O site and sent quick notes of apology to the (now four) Omegas that had requested his services, not feeling right about possibly leaving them hanging. Greg swallowed down his unseemly sense of pride at the tone of their emails, most of them definitely intrigued and one previous heat-mate coming back for seconds, his message coming across as nearly desperate. If only he had been this popular when he was younger... But then, his was the newest profile out there for London proper, and being the new one on the block almost always guaranteed popularity. No need to let it get to his head, especially now that he was nearly off the market - again. Hm.

No. No, he would not let his mind go down that path. Even though they weren’t bonded just yet, Greg was fairly certain that was where this whole adventure was headed, and once that happened, there would be nobody else in the world for him but his Omega. _His._ This was what he had been waiting for, what he had been destined for. If Sherlock could see it, if Mycroft’s bloody _driver_ could see it, then who was he to try to deny it? And all for what - a little bit of fun and nothing more? No. Faithlessness didn’t exist in the Lestrade lexicon - that simply wasn’t how he did things. His keeping long years with an adulterous wife could only prove that, right?

Mycroft snorted suddenly and rolled away from him, leaving Greg with a startling impression of emptiness, a cold spot growing in his chest. It faded slightly as his lover shambled off the bed and toward the toilet, his intent quite clear. Shaking off his questioning thoughts, Greg quickly closed his laptop down and shifted it off the mattress, listening to the sound of trickling water. When Mycroft came back it was to find his Alpha waiting for him, lying on his side with his arms open. He slid into his warmth with a satisfied sigh, turning over and firmly wiggling his behind into the curve of Greg’s groin, smiling sleepily as he growled quietly behind him. **  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of role reversal that surprises Mycroft, and a whole lot of...erm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this is some dirty, dirty stuff here. Lots of fluids being tossed about. Yay for silly AU tropes, yay for biological impossibilities! 
> 
> I have a very good start on the next chapter, I do anticipate it being posted in the next couple of days. So sorry for the radio silence last week - it just was not happening for whatever reason. I do hope to make up for it. 
> 
> Kisses to you all, please do comment if you feel the need!

Mycroft awoke slowly, dreamily, to the feel of a hot, rough hand on his nethers, stroking him into lazy awareness. He moaned quietly and shifted, his hips rocking his stiffening prick deeper into his Alpha’s touch. Gregory came up on his knees as Mycroft rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and arching his back, presenting himself for his lover’s viewing pleasure. Gregory hummed and bent over him as he positioned himself between his thighs, peppering soft kisses over his chest, the head of his cock glancing against his entrance as he moved, making Mycroft mewl with need. Still he was slowly stroked and squeezed, until Mycroft’s prick was standing to attention, achingly hard and leaking pre-come.

He whimpered as Gregory sat back on his heels, releasing him only to trail his fingers down, down behind his heavy bollocks, slipping easily into his soaking wet hole. Mycroft let out a harsh gasp as two fingers, no - three, were inserted and crooked, Gregory gathering up his natural lube and scooping it out of his body rather efficiently. His arms trembled as he pushed himself up on his elbows, watching with greedy astonishment as Gregory lifted himself up on his knees and brought his hand down in between his own legs, slicking the crack of his arse.

Mycroft moaned as Gregory’s dark eyes fluttered with pleasure, watching his Alpha’s hand moving steadily between his thighs, the muscles in his forearms bunching and flexing as he pushed up into his body. Mycroft’s legs flopped to the mattress on either side of Gregory’s body as understanding suddenly flashed into his lust-dazed mind. His Alpha smirked down at him hungrily, his face flushed and anticipatory, his beautiful eyes darkening with desire and arousal.

“Do you mind, love?”

Mycroft could only shake his head dumbly, completely robbed of the capacity for speech. With a quiet grunt that seemed to indicate that he was ready, Gregory shuffled up over Mycroft’s limp legs and reached out to stroke him a few times, coating his stiff prick with his slick. He hovered over Mycroft’s groin, reaching down and in between to hold his Omega’s cock steady as he sank down, impaling himself in one slow glide.

Mycroft let out a startled whoosh of air as he was enveloped in soft slick heat, as Gregory’s arse made contact with the tops of his thighs. Gregory bit his lip and hummed as he settled himself, rocking gently atop his lover’s prone form. Mycroft could only blink up at him as he threw his head back, letting out a quiet moan that drifted down through the space between them. He shivered as he imagined it caressing his skin, the music of Gregory’s voice like warm honey trickling over his ribs.

Gregory tilted his face back down as Mycroft reached out to touch him, laying tentative fingertips on the tops of his thighs. He grinned wickedly and moved, his muscles going taut under his Omega’s hands as he lifted himself up a few inches. Mycroft’s fingers closed down convulsively, his eyes widening at the sensation of Gregory’s body tightening around his prick. Gregory laughed low and deep as he shifted again, clutching at Mycroft’s forearms.

“ _Oh._ Oh. I - I _feel_ that. I can feel your laughter from within you. Oh.”

“Mm. And I feel your heartbeat throbbing inside me.” Greg circled his hips, sighing as he rocked back and forth. “So hard, my love. Oh, you feel so fucking _good_.”

“Oh? Do I, then?”

Mycroft’s voice was hazy, roughened with sleep and lust, but there was a note of innocence to it that made Greg smirk down at him. “Mm-hm.” He nodded down at his own groin as he moved, a swift jolt that made his stiff prick swing down to smack his lover on the belly. Greg chuckled as Mycroft writhed underneath him, his eyes hungry as he watched his Alpha’s cock bounce about freely. “Can’t you see, love? How could you not know that’s because of you?”

Mycroft tutted quietly. “Because it isn’t, Gregory. It’s the heat, not me - it’s our hormones interacting, not _us_. It’s biology and nothing more.”

Greg slammed himself down with a bit of force, his teeth shining white as he grimaced. “Bullshit. If it were just your heat and my rut, then I’d be rolling you over on your belly and taking my fill of that sweet arse of yours at every opportunity.” He shook his head firmly. “You and I both know very well that this is something different, something more.” Greg ran one hand up Mycroft’s long body, from belly to sternum, cupping his cheek and running his thumb along the seam of his mouth. Mycroft sucked it in without thought, his eyes rolling back at the lingering taste of his own slick and of his Alpha’s body. “Oh yes, my love. This is about you and me finally realising all of our hopes and dreams and the filthiest of our fantasies over the past decade. This _is_ us, in every sense of the word. This is us wanting to see and feel every bit of each other, to take and be taken in equal measure.”

Mycroft nodded mutely, unsure of what to say, his entire body flushing with heat from the intensity of his lover’s gaze upon him. Until Gregory began to rock atop him once again, moving with a certainty of purpose, unlocking his vocal cords. “Oh. Oh Lord.” Mycroft grunted as Gregory continued to use him, his eyes skittering from cock to face to torso, his hands still clamped hard around the long muscles of his lover’s thighs, flexing wonderfully with every sensuous roll of his hips. “God, but you are magnificent... So hot, so strong. You feel so good, my Alpha. I wish...” Mycroft let his voice peter off into a pleasured moan as Gregory did something wicked with his internal muscles, his arse fluttering around him indecently.

Greg grunted quietly as he smirked with pride. “What, love? Don’t you dare to hold back on me, not now.”

Mycroft did his damnedest to ignore the blush he knew was burning on his cheeks, fighting to overcome his natural bashfulness. This was Gregory, after all, and although there were still so many opportunities left to them, he certainly didn’t want a single one of them go to waste. “I - I wish that I could f-finish inside you.” He closed his eyes briefly as Gregory’s eyes went utterly hungry, burning with stark desire. “I... I want t-to… God, but I want...” He couldn’t quite finish the sentiment, but that was more than all right, because of course his Alpha knew precisely what he wanted anyhow.

“You want to mark me like the filthy little animal that you are. Fill me up with your spunk, spray it all over me, make me smell like you so that everyone knows I’m yours.” Mycroft’s eyes flew open as something in the tempo of Greg’s rhythm shifted, becoming more desperate somehow. He watched as his lover started to stroke himself, pushing his prick down against Mycroft’s belly and rubbing his palm down the length, as even his own fingers could hardly grasp that divinely thick shaft. “You vile possessive beast.” Greg snarled softly as his eyes widened. “Oh, but you will, my love. Next week, you’ll take me however you like and mark me all up and I’m gonna love every single fucking second of it - _ungh_."

“Gregory...” Mycroft rocked upward slightly, still not at all sure quite what to do, but his lover’s quiet gasp encouraged him to move again, and again, his hips starting to take on a rhythm of their own as he let instinct take over, thrusting firmly up into the overwhelming bliss that was his Alpha’s body. He watched with astonishment as Gregory snarled and continued to stroke himself with stronger, swifter motions. “Can...can you climax like this?”

Greg let out a quick snort of laughter. “It’d be messy, love. You’d get soaked.”

A swift paroxysm seized Mycroft’s spine at the mere suggestion, and Gregory cried out as he drove so deeply into him that his knees left the mattress. Mycroft nodded wildly and gasped out a garbled but intense, “Yes, yes!” that left Gregory growling incomprehensibly.

There were a few moments of nothing but the sound of flesh slapping together, low snarls as both men attempted some form of nonverbal communication and failed utterly. Greg finally shook some sense back into his brain, biting his lip as he nodded down at himself. “If you’re sure, then yes - I can. But I’ll need some assistance.”

Mycroft gasped again. “I - I am at your disposal. What must I do? Quickly, man!”

Greg could only laugh through his own desperation, his lover’s greedy, eager voice sending waves of desire up his spine. “Put both of your hands around my knot.” He moaned slightly as Mycroft instantly moved to obey, the gentle pressure of his palms at the base of his cock making him tense up in anticipation. “Good, love. So unbelievably good. Ungh. When I tell you to, squeeze. It’ll resist, you’ve got to squeeze _hard_ , yeah?” Greg winked saucily as Mycroft nodded curtly, his fingers already twitching to be set to their task. “And _don’t stop_ fucking me. Don't you dare.” He raised himself up slightly, settling his knees on the mattress firmly as both hands started to work at his thick cock, one hand massaging the head in a complicated twisting pattern. “Mmphmm...yes, just like that. You’re doing so well, love. You fuck like a proper beast, yes you do... Oh God - do... _mhmn_...do you want it? Huh? You want my load, you little tart?”

Mycroft groaned in anguish, his thighs trembling with the effort of driving his aching cock upward into his lover’s beautiful body. “Yes my Alpha - _yes_. I’ve never wanted anything more. I want to feel it on my skin, so hot and slick. I want your smell to soak into me and mark me so completely that everyone will know that I belong to you. I want to taste you on my tongue, I want to wallow in you. Come on me, my filthy beast. _Defile_ me.”

Greg’s breath left his lungs so quickly that it was almost like Mycroft had fucked it out of him on one fierce stroke, but he brought it gasping back into his chest on the next thrust. “ _Yes_. Yes, you nasty, gorgeous thing.” His hand was but a blur on the head of his cock now, and then he suddenly nodded curtly, small tremors beginning to work their way up his thighs. “Squeeze, love.” He gasped out his command and then aimed his cock low, pointing it at his Omega’s tender white belly.

Mycroft obeyed his edict, his face twisting up with determination as he pressed his palms together, locking his fingers around that troublesome knot and squeezing with everything he had in him. It did resist, just as Gregory said it would, but no irritating little chunk of flesh was going to prevent Mycroft Holmes from bathing in his Alpha’s come, a concept so obscene and so perfect that he hadn’t even known he needed it until just a few moments earlier. He grunted and twisted his fingers and applied more pressure even as his hips kept moving and there was a sudden relapse in the firm tissue before it started twitching spasmodically under his grip, and he tightened down around it even further. Mycroft grinned in triumph as Gregory shouted, continuing to fuck him through the delightful spasms of his body, the sensation almost overwhelming him, his own passage twitching mournfully at the absence of his Alpha’s knot. Yes, to come deep inside this glorious vessel, that was certainly something to look forward to.

But how could he be thinking of the future at a moment like this? Gregory gave another low shout, a nearly imperceptible whimper of pleasure and then he was coming in earnest, the initial blast of his seed spraying into Mycroft’s navel and pooling out over his quivering belly. Mycroft watched with wary astonishment, his fingers beginning to slip in their hold, his legs beginning to give out on him. He gave another vicious squeeze, a hard tug that made Gregory jerk in pleasured anguish. “Higher, Gregory. I want it all _over_ me.”

Greg felt his eyes go comically wide as Mycroft tugged at him impatiently, deliberately settling down and opening his mouth suggestively. Completely powerless to resist, he obeyed, his body jerking, his spine twisting, moving his cock from side to side and up and down as it continued to spurt and pulse, all over his Omega’s fine body. More than a few streams made it as high as his chest and even higher, and Mycroft grinned with a wild low cry as some striped across his tongue, contorting his body as he bent over in an attempt to capture more. His eagerness fed something so deep and fundamental within him that Greg could only growl out his approval in some sort of primal fugue.

Mycroft let his hips come to a rolling stop as he felt the tremors of his Alpha’s body slowing, as the steady stream of his release petered out into a feeble dribble. With a curious tilt of his head, he suddenly slammed back up into the limp form above him, once more clamping his fingers down hard around that annoying knot. Gregory’s eyes flew open as he sucked in a startled breath, his spine crackling as his back arched stiffly, and the final arc of semen that flew from the head of that divine prick smacked Mycroft in the face, splashing over his cheek and temple as he turned his head at the last moment, narrowly avoiding being blinded.

Greg growled deep, fighting an odd combination of anger at his Omega’s actions and unbecoming pride at being presented with such visual proof of his possession over him. “Serves you right, you dirty little whore.”

Mycroft squirmed underneath him, unlocking his fingers from around the base of his cock and running them up and over, smearing his hands through the prodigious mess on his torso, rubbing it into his skin and sticking his fingers in his mouth. God, he was dripping with it, smothered in it and sweet Hell, it was _so_ delicious. He writhed some more as Gregory went slack atop him, his mouth hanging open in stupefaction as Mycroft moaned, scooping more of his lover’s come into his mouth and smearing it all down his chin and neck and even up into his hair. He pushed up frantically with his legs, whining unhappily. “Gregory, Gregory please... Please, my Alpha oh _please_.”

Greg’s mouth snapped shut against another growl. “You want to come, is that it? You want to come for me?”

Mycroft nodded as coyly as he could with three semen-soiled fingers stuffed deep in his mouth, whining as Gregory reached up to pull his hand away, bringing it to his own lips, licking and nibbling on his digits in turn. “Yes, _please_. Want to feel you inside me, want that flood, that heat. Oh please, on the inside, now. I want every part of me to be yours.”

“Every part of you _is_ mine, my darling Omega, my personal whore. Heart and head and oh yes...this beautifully filthy body.” Greg lifted himself off Mycroft’s florid cock, sliding neatly between his legs as he surveyed the damage that he had wrought. His sweetheart’s lovely grey eyes were wild and desperate, yes, his chest and belly dripping with his release, oozing over his pale creamy skin, plopping down onto the bedsheet in disgusting rivulets. Mycroft undulated under his heated gaze, smearing his come even deeper into him in a stark display of submission, revelling in his Alpha's ownership of him. The bed was absolutely soaked underneath him, his own unsatisfied arousal clear to see, as his slick was making the sheet almost transparent, sticking it unpleasantly to the protective rubber cover underlying it.

Mycroft whimpered and raised his legs as he clutched at the sheet, attempting to wrap them around Gregory’s waist to pull him in closer. “Need you, need you my Alpha.” Mycroft nearly sobbed as Gregory shifted closer, reaching between them to take his gloriously stiff prick in hand. “Please. Please fuck me. Need you, need your cock, your knot, your come inside me oh God _please_.”

Greg sank in without further delay, pausing just a moment to marvel at the sensation of his Omega’s body around him. “Jesus, love. You’re wet, so very _wet_ for me... Holy Christ I’ve never felt anything like it... Oh, my love.” He pushed himself a little closer, clamping his hands around the tops of Mycroft’s thighs as he began to move. The soft squelching noises of his cock driving deep were nearly too much for him to bear, but that was alright, because it wasn’t like he was going to last very long anyway. Neither of them would. His Omega was so unbelievably turned on that his body was already wide open, his passage soaking wet and so slick that it wouldn’t take much at all for him to slip all the way in, knot and all. So he kept it short but intense, pumping his hips and grunting at every sharp hiss of breath from underneath him, meeting Mycroft’s intensely desperate eyes before neatly delivering the final blow, sliding himself home.

Mycroft’s legs tightened around his waist rather painfully, his back arching so strongly that it was only his arse and his shoulders making contact with the mattress. He let out a strangled _groangaspsplutter_ of breath, and Greg reached out to grab hold of his lover’s twitching cock, awkwardly holding it to his belly as it unloaded a far more reasonable measure of come, mere grams as opposed to the litres of fluid that he had produced. He held on gamely as Mycroft’s sphincter tightened down around him, falling forward slightly as his knot pumped out yet more of his release, and somewhere in his Omega’s almost pained cries, he heard a low moan of relief and satisfaction.

Still he held on, for even though Mycroft’s prick was spent, his orgasm continued to roll through his body, making his limbs jerk and twitch spasmodically, causing his eyes to roll back and a stuttering, guttural moan to slip from between his slack lips. If Greg didn’t know better, he would have assumed this display to be some kind of grand mal seizure. Just when he thought it had stopped, with Mycroft sinking weakly down onto the mattress, there was one final violent jerk of his entire body, another tight clamp around his knot, and he squeezed his eyes shut and bit back on the sharp cry that tried to rip from his throat as he came again. **  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of recovery, and discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm impatient... And I thought there was some sweet stuff in here that my readers might appreciate. More to come, as always. I've already got a start on the epilogue, but I have no idea of when we might get there!
> 
> Please comment if anything struck your fancy - I do adore hearing about the bits that resonate specifically with my lovelies!
> 
> *mwah!*

Greg shook sense back into his brain to find Mycroft’s chest rising and falling in swift shallow jerks, his fingers flexing and catching in the bedsheet convulsively. Fighting back against a sudden influx of dread, he pulled his Omega a bit farther down in the bed so that he was lying flat on his back, away from the pillows. He leant over him a bit awkwardly, reaching for Mycroft’s face, ignoring the stickiness of his cheeks as he shook him slightly. “Open your eyes for me love, let me see you. C’mon now...” Mycroft blinked rapidly before opening his eyes wide, a distinct tinge of anxious distress glimmering in the depths as he continued to suck in short sharp gasps for air. “That’s it, that’s lovely. That last one was a bit much, hm? But that’s okay. It’s all okay. I just need you to slow your breathing down for me. Can you do that, love?” Mycroft nodded a touch frantically, keeping his eyes focused on Gregory’s face. His Alpha’s smile, although it seemed a bit tight around the edges, still sent a brief burst of warmth through his chest and down into his belly.

“That’s it.” Greg sat up slightly and ran his hand over Mycroft’s chest, his touch light and gentle. “You’re taking in too much here.” He slid his hand downward, caressing his belly just above his navel, his palm skipping over the soiled flesh. “I need to see more from here, love. In from your diaphragm, nice and easy. Just concentrate on my hand, think about what’s underneath it and how to put it to use. All those lovely muscles, those beautiful healthy lungs. Let them do the work for you, yeah? That's it, just put them to their intended use. Oh yes, you’re so good for me, aren’t you? My sweet little Omega, I love you so _much_ and you are doing so well.”

Mycroft let out a soft sigh as the tightness in his chest began to ease, watching Gregory’s tight smile relax into the truly gorgeous beacon that normally shone from that lovely face. He continued to breathe in from his diaphragm, taking in solid measures of air as his lover bent over him and stretched up to kiss his forehead. He smiled shakily and tilted his chin up, wordlessly making a demand that his Alpha was all too happy to grant, pressing a soft kiss to either side of his mouth. He sighed again as his heartbeat began to settle, the relentless sound of rushing blood in his ears receding into a soothing tide in the background.

“Gregory...”

“Yes, love.” Greg nuzzled happily at his Omega’s somewhat crunchy hair, giggling quietly as he pushed himself up again. Mycroft bit his lip and blushed abominably, but looked up at him with quite a bit of lusty pride. “You’re rather disgusting, my sweet. I think perhaps a nice relaxing bath, hm? Would you like to have a bit of a soak with me, then?”

Mycroft eyed him rather sceptically, tilting his hips and making Gregory grunt delightfully as he tugged at his knot. “You’re still...”

“Yes, but it shouldn’t be long before that nuisance goes away. Not after all of that.” He smirked crookedly. “I definitely don’t have the wherewithal to cart your arse off to the bathroom like this, at least not right now. My legs feel a bit like overcooked pasta.”

Mycroft snorted as he reached up to run his fingers through his lover’s sweat-dampened hair. “I must admit to feeling a fair amount of exhaustion myself.”

“No kidding.” Greg looked down at him seriously, tracing slow circles around his bellybutton. “Was - was it a panic attack? Did I say or do anything to bring that on?”

Mycroft shook his head decisively. “Other than being an incredibly sexy beast? No. There was no mental stressor, it was all physical, unfortunately. That last spasm...” He shuddered delicately. “It was definitely more intense than what I am used to - it quite literally took my breath away and I just had a bit of difficulty getting it back, that's all. I do admit to the beginnings of some panic when I found I could not regulate my breathing, but you did an admirable job of putting a stop to that.” He hummed low, running his fingers down the sides of Gregory’s neck. “You are...remarkable. Just what I need. You will always be just what I need.”

“Oh, love...” Greg bent over to kiss him tenderly, taking care not to press down on him or constrict his breathing in any manner. He licked and nuzzled at the sticky saltiness of the skin of his face and neck, rubbing his cheeks into the glommy fur on Mycroft’s chest with a hearty giggle. “Sweet baby Jesus, but I’ve made a right old mess of you.”

“Just as I wanted. I loved every second, and if it were to stay as warm and slick as it was when you first desecrated me as opposed to drying into something unpleasantly clammy and terribly sticky, I would want to roll around in it like a pig in slop.” Mycroft inhaled deeply as Gregory’s body gave out an awkward jolt, his mouth hanging slack in shock at his Omega's filthy words. “The feel of you raining down on me, my God, the smell of you surrounding me... Oh, my Alpha... Nothing could be as heavenly as that.”

Greg groaned as he felt a distinct twitch down below, as Mycroft’s back arched and he twisted his hips viciously. He buried his face into his Omega’s sternum, smelling the two of them together as his cock let out another feeble burst of come, as his knot deflated and his muffled cry of pain dissolved into a low moan of relief. He crumpled into Mycroft’s body as he ran soothing fingers through his hair and down his back.

Mycroft chuckled quietly as Gregory moaned again, burrowing into him deeper, showing all the signs of settling in and never moving again. “We will wind up profoundly glued to one another if we don’t clean up, my love.” He shifted uneasily against the sticky bedsheet. “And to the bed, I believe. Wouldn’t that be quite the awkward situation if we had to call my security team in to help extract us?”

A low growl rumbled through the body draped over his, and Gregory suddenly pushed himself up on all fours, his face dark as thunder. Mycroft blinked up at him, nonplussed, as he growled again. “No.” His voice was low and serious, and Mycroft shivered with fear and delight in equal measure. “No other man in this room. This is _ours_.”

Mycroft unexpectedly shivered again, frankly startled to feel arousal stirring in the pit of his belly. Gregory had hardly behaved like a typical Alpha throughout this entire process, so to discover a propensity toward jealous possessiveness was a terribly exciting prospect. Mycroft blinked again, keeping his face and voice as blank and as pleasant as possible. “But Gregory - it is their job to keep me safe. Heaven forfend anything should happen to me here, but if it does…”

“No. Other. Man. In. This. Room.” Gregory’s fingers closed down on the sides of his face, holding his head steady as his eyes narrowed somewhat dangerously. “I mean it, Mycroft. Your men are free to wander around any other part of this house, but this is ours, this is sacred. I will not demand much of you - I understand that it is not my right to do so. But _this..._ ” He gave him a little shake, bringing their faces a bit closer together. “This I _will_ demand of you, and I will hold you to it. Now swear to me that you will not let another man in here.”

Mycroft blinked some more, striving desperately to hold in the giggles that were bubbling up in his chest. There was something so exhilarating in being claimed so fiercely that his head was frankly swimming with it, making him undeniably giddy. Not to mention that despite all of Gregory’s apparent reluctance to arbitrarily bind himself to him, he had nevertheless already established clear boundaries within Mycroft’s home, even if it were just subconsciously. He nodded solemnly, still fighting to keep his joy at bay. “Anthea has been chiding me lately for being a sexist dinosaur with regards to the individuals that I’ve chosen for security. Perhaps I should review some of the new up-and-coming female candidates to fill in some of the holes on my staff.”

Gregory relaxed almost imperceptibly, his eyes still sombre. “Acceptable. Now swear it to me. Please, Mycroft. I’m sorry, I truly am - but I need this.”

“I do swear it, my love. From this point forward, no other man will enter this room. It will be sanctuary for you and me alone, I promise.” Mycroft reached up to cradle Gregory’s face in both hands, swallowing with a faint shrug. “Don’t ever apologise for requiring certain things of me. Given your marital history, I understand why something like that might bother you. It is a simple enough thing for me to accede to in order to ease your mind.”

Greg sighed in relief even as his guts twisted, shaking his head. “It’s stupid and completely irrational, and I hate that I even feel it’s necessary. I honestly _hate_ the idea of demanding anything of you, my love. I despise myself right now - I know you would never... You aren’t the type... You’re not - her.”

Mycroft shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t. But like I said - I understand, and want you to be at ease when you are with me. This is but a small price to pay. I will not allow you to punish yourself for admitting how you feel, no matter how irrational those feelings might seem in the moment. There is always a logical explanation to be sussed out, if you have the inclination. I will always do what I can to help you with that in any way that you permit me to.” He grimaced as he shifted over the sticky sheet, pushing gently at his Alpha’s chest. “Since we are at an accord, perhaps now we can partake of the bath that you mentioned earlier?”

Greg chuckled and reluctantly rolled away from him, shifting to his feet with a groan. He held out a hand as Mycroft sat up rather stiffly, the filthy sheet peeling away from his back with an odd rasping noise. Mycroft shuddered in revulsion and practically leapt off the bed, tugging impatiently at Greg’s arm as he stared down at the destruction they had caused.

Gregory turned wide, astonished eyes on him as he was pulled toward the bathroom. “Holy God, I can’t believe we did that. That is truly disgusting.”

Mycroft shuddered again, clutching Gregory’s arm to his belly. “No, it was utterly fantastic... Completely mind-blowing, in fact. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said of the aftermath. Good Lord, but that is...eurgh - revolting. Come. Quickly, _please_.” He turned toward the tub and jumped as Gregory tapped him lightly on the behind. He resisted as he was pulled in the direction of the shower instead. “Oh, but...bath...”

“After a quick rinse, I think. If we were to get settled in that tub right now, we’d just be swimming in a semen-and-slick stew.” Greg winked as Mycroft went a bit green, swaying unsteadily on the bath mat. “I believe you’ve had enough of that for the moment, yes?”

“Oh God yes, you’re right. You are  _so_ right. That moment has quite definitely passed, my dear.”

“Mm-hm.” Greg chuckled quietly as Mycroft crowded him into the shower cubicle, and once the water was flowing nice and hot, he graciously let him have the first turn, helping out by scrubbing a flannel over his body as he fought to get the crusty bits out of his hair. “Such a dirty little thing you are once you get going... I’m going to have to up my game to keep you satisfied, I think.” Greg pushed up against him for a probing kiss as Mycroft blushed in sheer mortification, finding his sweetly bashful expression far too enticing to ignore.

“I assure you, we will be discovering these things together. Any ‘game’ you happen to ‘up’ will undoubtedly bring something unforeseen out in me as well.” Mycroft deftly switched positions with Gregory and snatched the flannel from his hand, putting it to its purpose as his lover groaned under the warmth of the water. “Only because of you, my love. Rest assured, had any other Alpha attempted to willingly sit upon my cock, I probably would have thought him mad. You’re very...unorthodox.”

Greg shook his head. “No, I’m really not. I’m just used to bedding normals, and you’re seemingly a celibate monk outside of your heats.” He grinned disarmingly at Mycroft’s dark look before shaking his head again. “I imagine that you were taught that Omegas are supposed to submit, and that Alphas are supposed to take, and that’s that.” He tilted his head as a sudden thought struck him. “Did you go to one of those ridiculous camps when you were a kid?”

Mycroft blinked as he hummed vaguely. “Good Lord, I’d almost forgotten about that. It was such a dreadful experience that I tried to delete it.” His mouth twisted into a frown as Gregory turned off the shower. “They tried to teach us how to _knit_ , for God’s sake.”

Greg chortled merrily. “Exactly. The Alpha camp wasn’t much better. They just had us running around crashing into each other for the most part, trying to establish some kind of bullshit hierarchy - the strongest was obviously the leader, of course. The bigger lads picking on the younger ones - it led to a lot of scrapes and bruises, and even a broken bone or two. Trying to pound macho nonsense into our tender little minds...” He growled faintly. “Pisses me off now to think on it, but it’s not like much has changed. Think about that silly website - they’re still trying to maintain those antiquated roles even now. I was always curious - what kind of articles do they send you?”

Mycroft’s upper lip curled with derision as he pulled his lover out of the shower and toward the tub, obviously determined to get the relaxing soak that he was promised. “Nothing but childcare tips and quick and easy recipes for the harried career Omega.” His sneer deepened. “I never open them, though - just send them straight to the trash. The only part of the site that I use with any regularity is the personals section.” A faint blush bloomed on his cheeks. “And I believe my reliance on that may soon be lifted anyhow.”

Greg leant in to quickly buss him on the cheek. “And for me it’s exciting blurbs on the latest sports matches and tips on how to make the Omegas swoon. Which I treat the same way you do, straight into the bin. However. Although we are rare, it’s not like we’re dying out. New Alphas and Omegas are born every day. And so every day, a child that is struggling to understand their identity stumbles across that joke of a thing and with their young minds being so malleable...”

Mycroft straightened from where he had been testing the water with his palm, turning interested eyes on him. “I suppose I never thought of it that way.”

“I’m not saying that it’s all wrong. I mean - it _is_ true for the most part, especially during heat. Our bodies naturally react a certain way around each other. As an Alpha, I like to fuck, and I _know_ you like taking it as an Omega.” Greg’s voice dropped into a low growl as Mycroft cast him a saucy glance over his shoulder, wiggling his behind as he clambered into the tub. “Little tart.” He heaved out a solid breath and shrugged. “It’s what we were built to do. I just think that maybe those roles shouldn’t be so concrete, that’s all. That maybe we should be free to make up our own minds and let everybody have a little bit of fun along the way.”

Mycroft slid into the water with a low groan and held out a hand. “It had never even occurred to me to deviate. Not until now. But you do know that I would do anything to make you happy, yes?”

Greg swiftly knelt by the side of the tub, pressing Mycroft’s palm to his lips. “Only if it isn’t something that disturbs you, love. If I suggest something that you aren’t comfortable with, you stop me. I mean it.”

Mycroft nodded with a little roll of his eyes. “I promise you. Now get in this water with me before it goes cold. I’m lonely without the feel of your body pressed up against mine.”

“ _Unf_. Such a precious little tart you are, my love. Give me just a moment. I want to fetch something that I think you might appreciate.”

Mycroft inclined his head graciously and watched with interest as Gregory skipped out of the room, splashing idly in the water as he waited a little impatiently for him to return.

Greg came back, clutching his phone in one hand. “Promise me that you won’t drop this in there with you.”

“Gregory, you know that I can only promise to do my _best_ to keep your mobile from acting as an impromptu submarine.”

“That’ll do.” He watched with a wary gaze as Mycroft carefully dried his hands on one of the clean flannels that was stacked up on the ledge next to the tub.

He solemnly accepted the device and set it a safe distance away, gesturing for Gregory to join him. Once they were both settled, with Mycroft lounging back on his Alpha’s chest and sighing contentedly, he reached for the phone. “Show me, my love.”

Greg hummed as he dried his hands in turn, pulling up his text message string with John and Sherlock. “It starts here. I think you’ll find it rather illuminating.” Mycroft quirked an eyebrow over his shoulder and began scrolling as Greg caressed his shoulders and pressed gentle kisses to his head and neck. He watched as Mycroft zipped through it, his body tensing and relaxing by degrees, before going back up and reading it through again at a more measured pace. He did it once more before carefully setting the phone aside and sliding a little further down in the tub, lounging back against him in a delightfully sensual pose. Greg let the silence continue for as long as he could stand it, wanting to give Mycroft the time he needed to process but at the same time being almost unbearably curious. “Well?” **  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reassurances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short-ish, but I anticipate the next chapter will be a hefty-ish one, so I decided to end this one here. Hopefully I will be left alone to get some serious writing in this weekend! (On another personal note, posting this chapter pushes me over the 800k word mark! I am soooo close to 1M, I just don't even know what to do with myself! I honestly had no idea that I had all of this in me, and for it to have all come out in roughly two years is just astonishing to me.)
> 
> Heh. So here we have a lead-in to some more smut, because I just can't help myself. I do have an endpoint in mind, but I have no idea how long it will take me to get there. This is one fic that has definitely taken over my head!
> 
> Please do comment - even if I'm not responding to them all, I do read them, and they do encourage me and please my muse and I'm soooo grateful for all of my lovelies!
> 
> Kisses!

Mycroft glanced back at him obliquely. “I do believe that you and John must act quite the jesters when you manage to find time to yourselves.”

“What?” Greg laughed incredulously. “Wait just a minute, now. Out of that whole slew of very intriguing information, _that’s_ the bit you happen to pick up on? That John and I like to have a laugh together every now and then?” He wrapped both arms around his Omega’s torso and gave him a hearty squeeze, chuckling again as Mycroft gave out a small squeak of protest. “Are you actually jealous, you dear little thing?”

Mycroft shrugged petulantly, squirming against his hold until he let him go. He reached out to pull the plug on the drain, letting out some of the cooling water before refilling it nice and hot. Greg hummed as Mycroft settled back against him again, silently running his fingers along his shins and around his kneecaps. “Come, now. I thought that finding out that Sherlock was already in the know would help to ease your mind a bit. I know that you weren’t particularly looking forward to him finding out about this.”

Mycroft sighed heavily. “I’m not entirely surprised to find that he was aware of the situation. He is Sherlock, after all.” He abruptly turned in Gregory’s arms, straddling his thighs and tucking his face into his neck. “But why did he choose to keep it to himself - and for who knows how long... Why did he not discuss it with me before now?” Mycroft suddenly snarled, deep and angry. “That wicked little brat! Must he always be a thorn in my side?”

Greg slipped an arm around Mycroft’s waist and pulled him in a little closer, rocking their bodies together gently. He willed his nose to ignore the scent of rich dark chocolate that was filling the small room, with his Omega’s heightened emotions bringing on another rush of his heat and the warmth of the bathwater acting as some sort of aromatic diffuser. His cock, however, was not quite as eager to set aside its own needs, as it twitched faintly between his legs, making him shift uncomfortably. “Yes. He must, my love. He is your baby brother, and so he will _always_ be a pain in that pert arse of yours. You know that you wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Mycroft sighed again, making some sort of conciliatory noise into his neck, one hand coming up to comb through his chest hair in a terribly distracting manner. “And you also know very well why he didn’t bring this knowledge to your attention. You’re Holmeses, and emotion is something to be avoided at all costs, am I right? Especially amongst yourselves - I think you both relish in being dysfunctional that way. It’s almost like a bloody competition, in’t it? Even in spite of that, he’s ashamed of his previous behaviour. He’s embarrassed and he doesn’t want to admit to that. And spectacularly pig-headed too, let’s not forget that one. Obviously runs in the family.” Greg reached up and twined his fingers in the hair at the back of Mycroft’s head, pulling it back gently and pressing a kiss to his trembling lips. His Omega whimpered quietly and returned it with fervour, opening up and eagerly licking his way into his mouth. “Come now. At least admit that it eased your mind a bit so that I don’t feel quite so guilty for sharing his rather heartfelt confession with you.”

“Oh, but there was something else in that oddly three-sided conversation that I find much more intriguing than my obnoxious brother freely admitting to his obnoxiousness. And selfishness. And horrid disregard for my wellbeing, damn the eternal man-child.” Mycroft writhed slightly as Gregory pulled his head back further, growling low and nipping at his Adam’s apple. He sighed up at the ceiling, swirling with the wisps of steam rising from the bath. “But you asked me not to mention it, so I won’t.”

Greg shook a little bit of sense back into his lust-fogged brain as he released Mycroft’s hair and smoothed his hand down his back. “I asked you not to beg for it like some mindless sex-bot, my sweet. No cajoling or clever attempts at persuasion. We can still discuss it, if that’s something that you need. Just don’t expect to get your way. Not right now. So tell me what intrigued you, and if you have questions, I will do my best to answer them.” He let his hand wander a bit lower, tweaking one lovely arse-cheek saucily. “I want your mind settled as well, as long as it’s settled quickly. I’m feeling a mighty urge coming on...”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back on a naughty little grin at the base note of arousal in his Alpha’s voice. He cocked his head as he ran his fingers over Gregory’s jawline, gently scraping his nails over the persistent stubble that had popped up overnight.  He felt a swift, sharp spike of arousal low in his belly as a very intriguing idea struck him. But he would definitely prefer soft and smooth as opposed to rough and prickly, at least this time. Casting his gaze over to the sink, he took note of the shaving kit that had been set to the side. If he stretched just right... Gregory grunted faintly as Mycroft’s chest was pushed into his face, but didn’t hesitate to take advantage, running his tongue over one rosy pink nipple. The giggle this elicited just encouraged him to go for the other one, which he attacked with a fair amount of enthusiasm.

“Gregory, stop, you horrible creature.” Mycroft wielded the razor with a mock-threatening air as he settled back down, his eyes narrowed dangerously. His Alpha twinkled merrily at him, and he obligingly lifted his chin as Mycroft brandished the can of shaving foam in his other hand. The twinkle deepened as Mycroft spread the thick foam over Gregory’s cheeks and chin, and down his neck. But there was also a light of determination in the depths of those beautiful brown eyes that his Alpha turned on him in full as he set himself to his task. Mycroft sighed again and quoted from memory. _“Yeah, I want it. After this, I don’t think I could stand to not have him in my life.”_

Greg waited until the blade had been lifted from his skin before inclining his head slightly. “Which is true. Was that all?” He fought to keep from smiling as the very tip of Mycroft's tongue peeked out from between his teeth, a tiny wrinkle of concentration between his eyes as he carefully scraped his stubble away. Oh, how easy it would be to get used to this kind of ardent attention...

Mycroft shook his head briefly before putting one finger under Gregory’s chin and tilting his face toward the ceiling. “No, there was also, _‘Oh, I know. There’s no other option, now’_ , after John had tried to reassure you that things would work out.”

Greg held himself still as Mycroft finished with a couple of smaller swipes of the blade, swallowing as he dampened a flannel and ran it over his face to clear away the traces of foam. “Also true. You and I will find our way - I’ve no doubt about that. Was anything that I told him, or rather - them, news to you?”

Mycroft bit his lip as he set aside the razor and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his Alpha’s jawline with a proud smile. “No, not really. The words may not be precisely the same, but you’ve said as much to me. I know how you feel about me, Gregory. I would hasten to reassure you that I feel much the same. If we were to attempt to reinstate our status as colleagues and nothing more, I do believe that I would go quite mad.” He squeaked faintly as Gregory pulled him close, rubbing their cheeks together with a low snarl. “I must admit that there was something about seeing those emotions being laid out for a third party in such a frank manner - it reinforced things, that’s all. If you’re that eager to share how you feel about me...”

“I would shout it from the rooftops if you asked it of me.”

Mycroft giggled quietly. “I don’t think we need to be quite that demonstrative, my dear.” He fiddled idly with the damp hair at the back of Gregory’s neck, hesitating. “And yet...”

Greg shook his head. “You know why, Mycroft. I’m not willing to just crash into your life and subject you to the nastiest of my mannerisms and just general me-ness without due warning or preparation. Not until you’ve had to deal with me as a normal man, not just your Alpha, and you’re certain that you can handle both sides of me.”

Mycroft scoffed quietly. “But I am certain. I don’t understand how you can think I’ll give one damn about how badly your feet might stink when the rest of you smells so...so...unf. And for that matter, who is to say that _you_ will be able to stand _me_? Of the two of us, I’m surely the more irritating - pedantic and frigid and self-important and stuck up...”

“Now you’re just proving my point for me. And I don’t believe a word of that, by the way.” Greg chuckled as Mycroft stuck his nose in his neck and took in an exaggerated breath, moaning quiet and low. “You delightful little tart. We’ll just have to see, won’t we? I'm sure it will be a learning curve for the both of us... And at this point we’re just rehashing old ground, so what do you say to dropping it for now?” Mycroft sat up with a grumble as Greg pushed at him, tilting his head toward the razor sitting on the ledge. “So what was that all about, then? Tired of me looking all rugged and scruffy? Practising for when you retire and take up a part-time position in a barber shop?”

“Oh, ha ha. No. In fact - ah!” Mycroft’s exclamation was uttered just as Gregory cheekily waggled his tongue at him, and he snapped his hand out to grasp it between thumb and forefinger. He giggled merrily as Gregory spluttered in bewilderment, giving it a swift tug. “This. This horrendously devilish instrument needs to be inside me.”

Greg felt his lips turning up into a wicked grin as Mycroft released him with a little shiver, a hearty blush rising over his chest and up his neck. “Oh?” He pulled him in for a deep snog, pride and satisfaction blooming in his chest as his Omega whimpered and positively melted into him. They spent quite a few minutes happily engaged in exploring each other’s mouths with lips and tongue before breaking away. “How’s that, my sweet?”

Mycroft moaned before shaking his head, doing his best to look disappointed but his brain still buzzing with the sense-memory of his Alpha’s lips on him. “Not what I meant, which you know very well.”

Greg blinked innocently. “I know no such thing. You have to tell me what you want, Mycroft.” He took pity upon noting the stark redness of his lover’s cheeks, clucking his tongue and kindly tilting his face away as he pulled him a little closer. “Here. Come whisper it in my ear. Come tell me exactly where you want this dirty tongue of mine.”

Mycroft’s fingers trembled in their hold on Gregory’s shoulders, and he pressed down a little harder to make them still, putting his lips to his lover’s ear. He swallowed once or twice before gathering his courage, closing his eyes and taking in a calming breath. “My arse, Gregory. Put that delightfully clever tongue of yours to work at my filthiest, most secret place. Lick me deep and slow. Please me, torment me. Make me whimper and whine for you. Oh, my love - I want you to eat me all up.”

Greg let all of his breath leave him in a soft whoosh, taking it in again on an expressive groan. “Oh. Oh, yes, that’s more like it.” Mycroft sat back with his face all ablaze, not quite able to meet his gaze, his eyes darting to his lips and then down to his chest. Greg reached up to cradle his face in both hands, running his thumbs over his heated cheeks as he brought his face up. “Dirty boy. My sweet filthy Omega.” He laughed softly as Mycroft squirmed under his scrutiny. “I find myself torn, all of a sudden.”

Mycroft frowned slightly. “Y-you don’t want...”

“Oh no, don’t you ever think that. I will always want you, however you are willing to offer yourself to me. The thing is...” Greg once again slid his thumbs along the elegant cheekbones. “I want you to be comfortable enough with me that you feel free to ask for what you want, but at the same time, this bashful expression, these beautiful pink cheeks... I don’t want to lose that. This sweet, shy look of yours makes my heart skip in my chest, my love. I do believe it will be the death of me.”

“I trust you with everything in me, my Alpha. I am completely at ease with you. Any reluctance that I display is entirely my own failing. I just don’t... I’m not...” Mycroft gestured at himself vaguely. “I am not normally a creature of sensual pleasures, Gregory. I am attuned enough to my body that I recognise that I have cravings, but it is sometimes difficult for me to differentiate them, or know how to verbalise what I need. I also wondered if it was entirely worth the effort. Or - at least I _did_. Now, I believe I have the answer to that question.”

“Shh...” Greg brought Mycroft’s face down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “You are worth it, Mycroft. And I wouldn’t change a thing. Just know that you can ask.” He winked cheekily. “For anything, at any time.” His mouth fell open slightly as Mycroft pulled away from him and promptly turned around, draping himself over the side of the tub with lukewarm water dripping down his flank. “Or, um - yeah. Simply presenting yourself works very nicely too.” Greg shook his head as Mycroft giggled quietly, sticking his rump up even higher. “You sure you want to do it here? We’re already pretty pruny, love.”

In lieu of a response, Mycroft settled back in the water briefly, once again letting out most of it before replenishing it with a nice hot stream. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder before resuming his previous position, wiggling his hips saucily. Greg moaned low as he moved to obey. What other choice did he have, really? **  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun in the bath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than the last, as a gift to appease my lovely readers. I didn't mean to let it go this long, but...life. Urgh. Plus, my bloody-minded muse was poking at me to start writing the *second* bit to this story that started out little in my head and seems to keep growing, my goodness. I have the final chapter written, and about 10k of the follow-up, so I haven't been completely idle, so there!
> 
> *sheepish grin* 
> 
> Anyhoooo... Please read, please comment, I adore you all, my muse adores you as well, she really does even if it takes blood sacrifices to make her show her face some days... Urgh!
> 
> Kisses!

Greg ran his hands up his lover’s creamy thighs, spreading his fingers wide to capture as much of that pert little arse in his grasp as he could. Mycroft giggled sharply as he was squeezed hard, as his cheeks were pushed together and then spread open. He held himself as still as he could, feeling his Alpha’s hungry regard as a tangible thing, almost as solid as the clasp of his fingers. He could hear the steady intake of his breath, the distinct sound of his tongue running over his lips, but there were no words spoken, no unseemly sounds of appreciation.

Instead, Greg simply pushed Mycroft's arse up higher, spreading him wider, tilting his head as he stared deep into his Omega’s centre. The flesh within was tantalisingly pink, the muscular walls glistening with moisture in the muted light. Greg sighed as he leant in just a bit closer, inhaling deeply and watching with sincere interest as a solitary drop of Mycroft’s natural lube beaded up just inside his puffy pucker, swiftly multiplying in size as other rivulets began to drip down, navigating their way around the juicy pink folds and joining together until the dam broke, a steady stream wending its way out and down, coating his already damp bollocks with slick.

Greg simply watched, utterly fascinated by his Omega’s bodily processes. Mycroft’s channel spasmed minutely as more of his juices ran out, releasing a heady wave of pheromones right along with it. The scent absolutely made Greg’s mouth water, his stomach rumbling faintly and his stiff prick bobbing up hopefully between his legs. Unable to resist any longer, not even sure why he was trying, Greg leant further in and flattened his tongue against Mycroft’s perineum, dragging it upward languidly.

Mycroft’s hips jerked involuntarily, as he had been holding himself so still during his lover’s silent examination that he had gone into a bit of a fugue. The blank calm of his mind was shattered as Gregory swirled that devilish tongue around him, as he dipped it inside and flickered it within. He bit back on his moans, clutching tight to the side of the tub as his Alpha began to eat him out in earnest, pressing in so deep that his teeth dragged gently at the rim of his arsehole. He lapped at him with strong, slow licks, beginning to growl out his satisfaction in a register so low that Mycroft was only aware of it as a rumbling vibration at his core, which was naturally its own special kind of torment.

He was beginning to regret the ‘slow’ part of his edict to Gregory, as his lover had clearly taken his dirty order to heart, taking excruciatingly long moments with every hot lick. Mycroft trembled and whined quietly, pushing back against him insistently. Still he kept up his leisurely pace, pressing in deeper and nibbling a little harder with each passing moment, but still unbearably measured and precise in his movements.

Mycroft’s mouth fell open on a sharp gasp and soon there were sounds drifting through the air that he hadn’t even known he was capable of making. They were starkly base and animalistic, high yelps and low whines, tremulous mewls and demanding growls. Mycroft snarled and hissed out his pleasure and aching dissatisfaction in equal measure, making it perfectly clear that he needed more. The noises encouraged his Alpha, oh yes, but with the opposite reaction that Mycroft had been seeking. Instead of giving him more, harderfaster _deeper_ , Gregory slackened his movements even further, applying less pressure and employing more gentle flickers.

Mycroft shook his head desperately as a low warbling howl echoed around the small room, something pathetic and needy, a sound of distress that his Alpha had no choice but to respond to. Mycroft rolled his hips as two fingers slid in easily, being pressed in deep, seeking and finding his prostate with unerring accuracy. His entire body jolted, his muscles locking rigid as a sharp swirl of sensation spiked through his belly.

“P-please please, Gregory... Gregory _please..._ ”

His lover hummed, and then he was aware of a slight shifting as his body heat pulled away, his fingers lightly massaging his flesh within and without as they were withdrawn slowly. And then his hands were on his hips, and he was tugging him close, guiding him down. Mycroft let out a loud groan as he felt the head of his Alpha’s cock breaching him, sliding down in one smooth move, settling down onto Gregory’s lap, his legs spread to either side of the kneeling figure’s thighs. He sighed as he fell back against his torso, wriggling down further as he tilted his head back against his lover’s shoulder.

Mycroft shivered as the cooling water lapped at his body, and Gregory held him still with one arm firm around his chest as he replenished the heat in the bath. Once that had been accomplished, with the tub only a bit more than half-full, he reached out to grasp the edge of the tub with both hands, capturing Mycroft in the unyielding cage of his strong arms. Gregory kept to his silence, merely nuzzling at his Omega’s temple, huffing out short sharp breaths into his hair as he breathed in his scent.

Mycroft nodded faintly, Gregory’s unspoken message perfectly clear. If he were to find satisfaction, he would have to do the bulk of the work himself. At this moment, his Alpha and his wonderful cock were simply instruments to be used, and Mycroft was perfectly at ease with that notion - mostly. With his arms trembling only slightly, he pushed himself upright and reached out to take hold of the tub himself, the outsides of his hands brushing up against Gregory’s.

He leant forward slightly and got his knees underneath him, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips gently, shivering again as that magnificent cock twitched deep within. Oh. Oh, yes. Even with the maddeningly protracted foreplay, Mycroft found that now that he had what he wanted, now that he was stuffed full, his immediate need was lessened. So he took his time, centring his thoughts down to the spot where they were joined, almost certain that he could feel every prominent vein on his Alpha's massive cock as it brushed against the walls of his passage.

He could definitely feel Gregory’s heartbeat pulsing inside him, especially as he paused for breath, his head swirling with pleasure. Mycroft tilted his head and _squeezed_ as he lifted himself minutely, smiling triumphantly as his lover grunted from behind him. He was infinitely aware of the vibrating tension in the arms that were caged around him, feeling so privileged that his Alpha was clearly holding himself in check, just for him and his pleasure. So he did what he could to deliver a different sort of pleasure, something visceral that Gregory could hold in his mind for when he found himself alone and needing release.

Greg let out a slow, deep breath as Mycroft undulated over him, shimmying his hips in an exaggerated circle that emphasised the suppleness of his spine and the beauty of his body. He let his eyes caress the subtle shifting of the muscles underneath the creamy skin of his upper back, along his ribcage and up through his arms. His Omega truly was a gorgeous creature, long and lean, and as wriggly as an eel once he got himself into a proper rhythm. He found himself entranced by the elegant constellations of freckles adorning his lover’s shoulders, cascading down his back like a shower of ginger stars. Greg let his head tilt down as Mycroft shifted again, leaning further forward, beginning to move with increased urgency.

The bathwater had gone a little murky with the slick that Mycroft was producing, but Greg was still able to watch as his cock was greedily swallowed up by that delightful arse time and time again. Now there was a sight that he would never tire of, knowing that he was giving his Omega exactly what he needed, even without doing anything remarkable at all, simply by providing his own body for his use. Greg breathed out a quiet moan as Mycroft whined low, his motions going jerky as he struggled to quicken his pace even further. He wanted...oh how he _wanted_. But Mycroft would have to ask for it, to beg like any proper Omega should.

Greg grinned as he lifted his head slightly, watching as a single bead of sweat dripped from Mycroft’s hair, sliding down his spine. Leaning forward, he deftly licked it up, dragging his tongue up as he inhaled deeply.

Mycroft’s resolve shattered at that simple touch, his body jerking forward hard as he barked out a single word. “Gregory!”

It was a curt command as much as a plea, and Greg did not hesitate to accede to his orders. Briefly shaking out his cramped fingers, he immediately wrapped them around his Omega’s narrow hips and held him firmly in place as he delivered one decisive thrust, shoving his cock in deep and grunting as his knot was sucked in by Mycroft’s eager, grasping hole.

Mycroft’s body seized as he came, his prick jerking and releasing into the dirty bathwater, his passage clamping down tight around his Alpha’s knot, forcing his orgasm from him and inciting a swift, hot flood of semen. He grunted as Gregory wrapped both arms around him and held him tight, burying his face in between his shoulder blades as he hissed out a short breath. Everything was gloriously still for a long moment before heat and blood throbbed in his brain, swift pulses of pleasure shooting through his body as he went limp, counting on his Alpha’s strength to keep him from falling face-first into the bath.

Gregory groaned behind him as they both stirred, and Mycroft could feel his thigh muscles twitching against his backside as minor aftershocks rocked through the both of them. His hold lessened only slightly, just enough that Mycroft could take in a full breath, once again settling back against Gregory’s solid body and resting his head on his shoulder, blinking up at the ceiling in a daze. His Alpha tucked his chin up over the crook of his neck, nuzzling their cheeks together as their heartbeats settled into something a little more sedate.

“Love you, my sweet Omega.”

Mycroft took in a soft breath at the sound of the words, spoken so gently in his ear that he thought he may have even imagined it. He hummed as Gregory’s hands travelled down his torso. “And I you, my Alpha.”

“Mm.” With another tender nuzzle, Gregory pulled away slightly, wrapping one arm around Mycroft’s waist. “Let’s see, now.” Mycroft grunted as he was moved with Gregory’s body, as he dragged them both off of their knees with an expressive groan of relief, settling back against the opposite side of the tub again, with his Omega tucked up in his lap, both of their legs stretched out in front of them. Mycroft shivered as he felt a tentative touch around the swollen gland at the base of his neck. “We’re stuck for a bit, unless...”

Mycroft shook his head as he glanced back. “No, Gregory. Not this time.” He wriggled his trapped bum, humming with satisfaction as their flesh rubbed and tugged together. “I’d rather feel you inside me for a while.”

Greg grinned. “Very well, my love. In that case...” He grunted as he reached for the tap, subsiding as Mycroft did the honours instead, letting all of the murky water out before refilling it once again. “Good thing you apparently have excellent heating, otherwise we’d be quite miserable. We've been in here for ages.”

Mycroft shifted and lifted one foot out of the water as he lounged back against his lover, tilting his head curiously as he wiggled his absurdly long toes. “They have gone a bit shrivelly, haven’t they?”

Greg caressed his shoulders, giving into the impulse to kiss every freckle he could reach. “I’m not complaining. This is probably one of the most indulgent things that I’ve ever done.”

“Next time, there will be champagne and strawberries. Luxurious bath oils and a lovely massage.” Mycroft glanced back at him obliquely. “I wish to indulge you in every way that I possibly can, Gregory.”

“Oh, love.”

Mycroft shook his head curtly, cutting off his objections. “I need you to know just how much I appreciate you.”

“Mycroft. As lovely as that thought is, such gestures won’t be necessary. I will know, simply by the way you look at me.” Gregory raised a dripping wet hand and ran it from Mycroft’s throat down his sternum and back again, petting him like some great ginger tabby cat. Which seemed fair enough, as Mycroft stretched and rumbled low in his chest, rubbing up against his jaw. “I will always know just how you feel about me from nothing more than the look in your eyes.”  

Mycroft giggled quietly. “Am I honestly that transparent?”

“To me? Yes. Yes, you are.” Greg bit his lip as Mycroft squirmed atop him, as he braced his hands on the bottom of the tub and jerked his hips upward. “ _Hngh_. Ah, ah God...”

Mycroft let out a pleasured moan as his insides were once again coated with his Alpha’s spend, feeling Gregory’s hot breath on his scalp as he panted for breath. “So good, oh my Alpha...”

Greg sighed as he settled back again. “Yours. Yes.”

They once more lapsed into a languid silence, with Gregory bestowing tiny kisses and reverent nuzzles, with Mycroft humming low as he accepted every bit of his lover’s ardent attentions. He felt an indistinct twitch within him, and bit his lip as he clenched down, taking in a sharp gasp for air as Gregory involuntarily squeezed it out of him along with his third orgasm. He reached back to pat his lover’s head awkwardly as they sank back into the bath together, offering the only encouragement that he could think of.

Gregory chuckled underneath him and grabbed hold of Mycroft’s hand, playfully biting and licking at his fingertips as he giggled happily. How tender with his affections his Alpha was, how solicitous. Would it always be like this? Mycroft glanced over his shoulder at twinkling chocolate-brown eyes, at the unfettered joy in his face, resolving that he would do all in his power to ensure that yes, however their relationship would transpire, that it would always be a thing of beauty and light, a source of strength and happiness for the both of them.

Something twinged in Gregory’s expression, the edges of his eyes tightening in pain, and Mycroft braced himself for the final of his Alpha’s orgasms, at least for the moment. Indeed, only a second later, he let out a pained groan, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as his cock spasmed and released, as his knot deflated and slipped free. Mycroft sighed, both in relief and in disappointment, rolling off of his lover’s prone form.

He once again draped his body over the side of the tub, reaching behind to hold himself open, stretching to let the tips of his fingers dabble in the mess that was leaking out of him. Gregory breathed out a reverent moan as he tangled their fingers together, slithering them around in the slick, gathering it up and shoving it back into his cavity just to watch it drip out again.

“Oh, such a mess I’ve made of you...”

Mycroft giggled again as he thought of the wreck of his bedsheets. “Really? Worse than what’s waiting for us out there?”

“Urgh. I forgot all about that. Um...no. No, definitely not worse than that.” He hummed again before ducking his face down to deliver a swift bite to one arse-cheek. “But it is awfully lovely, my sweet. You look _so_ good after I’ve fucked you wide open.”

 _“Ngh."_ Mycroft's head dropped forward as he shivered. "Carry on like that, and I’ll have to take you again.”

“Not here, I’m afraid. As gorgeous as this arse usually is, at the moment it’s beginning to look a bit mummified.”

Mycroft swiftly devolved into hearty giggles, his head hanging over the side of the tub as Gregory gave the arse in question a swift smack. Once again the tub was drained, fresh water being run in order to dampen a cloth so that his Alpha could wipe him clean. He settled back into the empty tub as Gregory draped the cloth over the side, as he slowly and somewhat creakily lifted himself to his feet. Once he was on dry ground, he bent down and let Mycroft wrap his arms around his neck, using him as a bit of an elevator as he gathered his own feet underneath him. His head swam slightly as Gregory tended to him, dabbing his skin dry and wrapping a clean robe around him.

Mycroft watched as his Alpha rinsed out the tub briefly, ensuring that any lingering slick was cleared away, preventing what could potentially be a rather nasty death. He twinkled at him as Mycroft leant up against the sink, tilting his head at the sight of his lover’s divine arse bent over the tub. “Most of the accidental deaths that occur in the home are in the bathroom, you know.”

Mycroft shook his head with a soft smile, rolling his eyes. “I do know. But I’m ever so grateful that you’re looking after me nonetheless.”

Greg grinned as he stood and wrapped a towel around his waist, pressing up against his sweet but snarky little love. He kept his kiss light, even as Mycroft clutched at him, feeling his exhaustion through the trembling in his limbs, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he would have to succumb to the necessity of revitalising slumber. “Come on, smartarse.”

Mycroft allowed himself to be led out of the bathroom, propping himself up against the wall as Gregory made a low noise of wondering disgust at the sight of the filthy bed. He wrinkled up his nose as his Alpha strode over to it with purpose in his step, shoving the discarded blankets aside with his foot as he plucked determinedly at the corners of the bedsheet, pulling it up and off the protective rubber cover with a sickening ripping noise.

Mycroft shuddered and looked away, feeling a curious sense of urgency as his eyes fell on the screen hiding away the kitchenette. His Alpha had taken care of him so beautifully that he felt a sudden need to reciprocate. So he wandered over and rifled through the contents of the cupboard, dumping some distinctly unappetising-looking stew into the pot and turning on the hotplate. He peeked around the screen as it warmed, doing a double-take as he caught sight of Gregory’s bare arse bent over the bed. He had shed his towel and was using it to wipe any of the remaining crust off the mattress cover.

He turned and winked as he balled up the towel and tossed it into the corner with the dirty sheets, saucily tilting his hips one way and then the other as Mycroft blushed at him. He waved an impatient hand at Gregory as he continued to pose for him, ducking back behind the screen before his face actually caught on fire, attending to the stew as he took one of the sports drinks from the mini-fridge and sipped at it.

His limbs felt heavy and unwieldy, his brain somewhat foggy, and Mycroft knew that he was most likely suffering from a bit of dehydration due to sitting in a warm bath for so long, as well as the usual lack of attention to basic bodily functions that typically occurred during a heat. Just the fact that he had retrieved food and drink on his own was a sign that his heat had nearly run its course. He turned off the hotplate and gathered up the pot as he stepped back out into the bedroom, his heart skipping lightly at the sight of Gregory waiting for him, seated at the end of a hastily but well-made bed.

Greg accepted both the bottle of bright-blue liquid and a sweet kiss from his Omega, patting the spot next to him. Mycroft settled down with a little sigh, only far enough away to place the pot down between them, and together they shared the somewhat meagre meal. Mycroft avoided most of the larger pieces of the somewhat greasy-looking meat, his stomach too tender to even consider such an offering.

They were mostly silent, content enough with each other’s company to simply sit and be together, without feeling the need to cover the quiet with pointless yapping. They did reach out to each other often, though, perhaps not entirely consciously. Gentle touches at arm or knee, a light fingertip at the corner of someone’s mouth, as if to remind themselves that they were there, that it was real. The atmosphere grew around them, something deep and understated, something comfortable and oh-so- _right_.

Greg breathed in shallowly, tilting his head as he caught his Omega’s scent, quirking an eyebrow as he realised that it was mellowing. The relative peace that they were experiencing at the moment wasn’t just because they had exhausted the stores of their sexual energy for the day, but also because Mycroft’s heat was coming to an end. Leaning just a little closer and inhaling a bit deeper, Greg figured that they had perhaps one more rush, one more hedonistic romp, before it would be done. Mycroft caught his eye and his lips twisted ruefully, clearly aware of where his Alpha’s thoughts were lingering. He dropped his eyes before they could fill with tears, concentrating on spearing a bit of frightfully mushy carrot rather than on the impending end to this wonderful dream.

Soon enough the stew had been consumed and the drink finished off, and Gregory stood first, holding out his hand to his Omega. Mycroft allowed him to help him up and they once again stepped into the bathroom together, to tend to such domestic matters as wiping their faces and cleaning their teeth. Settling back into the bed after stripping down, Mycroft bit his lip and blushed uncertainly as Gregory began to fuss with his laptop.

Greg noticed of course, because he was already attuned to his Omega and could almost feel his needs as readily as his own. “You want a little snuggle, sweetheart?” Mycroft’s blush deepened as he nodded, looking almost unbearably although quite definitely deceptively innocent. Greg grinned and pushed everything aside, stretching out next to him and spreading his arms. “I am at your disposal, my love.”

Mycroft snorted, but didn’t hesitate to push him flat on his back, tucking himself into his right side eagerly. He snuggled down into his Alpha’s embrace, playing idly with his chest hair as he let loose with a mighty yawn. Slipping one leg over Gregory’s, he mumbled something low and sweet into his ribcage, squirming ever closer. Gregory’s arm tightened around him, and his fingers gently traced over the high cheekbones and stately nose before Mycroft dropped off into a sudden and quite deep sleep. **  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tries to work things out in his head, and gets support from an ally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tra-la! So I finish some sweetness and intend to write smut, and exposition comes out instead. Hrm. Smut to follow. :)
> 
> Please read, please comment - I simply adore you all!!
> 
> *mwah*

Greg closed his eyes as he turned his body slightly, burying his nose in the top of Mycroft’s head, breathing him in as he snuffled into his chest. He hitched his leg over his Omega’s waist, smiling as he heard the barest hint of a satisfied moan, Mycroft’s arms clutching at him tight as he burrowed further into him. Drifting on the wave of love swelling in his chest, Greg allowed himself to get lost in a bit of a daydream, of what their life might be if he just gave in and took this lovely creature as his mate, his true Omega.

There would be an adjustment period, of course, learning each other’s well-ingrained habits and routines, melding them into one. How could something this extraordinary possibly translate to a usual, dreary workday? Would they wake together, take breakfast together - just what did Mycroft usually eat before beginning his day? He suspected that it was probably something light, perhaps just an egg and some toast or even just yoghurt. Greg himself usually preferred something a bit heartier, a nice bowl of porridge, maybe a sausage or two. Lunch was most likely something similar on both their parts, a simple sandwich, something easy to take on the go if necessary. And then supper... How often would they even be able to take that together? How many nights would Mycroft have prepared something lovely that he just couldn’t make it home for and vice versa?

Greg felt his heart breaking a little at the mere implication that he would wind up disappointing his lover, but of course he would - eventually. With his job, it was damn well inevitable. Would the disappointment prove to be too much, just as it had with his ex-wife? Mycroft no doubt knew exactly what to expect from Greg’s work schedule, but then, Nora had as well. She had known without a doubt what she was getting into from the very beginning - Greg had made no secret of his goals in life when they had first met. She had been there to see him graduate the academy, had stood by him as he had slowly but steadily climbed that ladder until he was firmly ensconced as a Detective Inspector.

Oddly enough, it had been the longer hours behind a desk that seemed to upset her more than when he had been walking the street as a mere Constable, when he actually had been risking his life on a daily basis in order to serve and protect. He had been coming home with the occasional spectacular bruise or perhaps a bump on the head, sure, but at least he had been coming home. When Greg had started up as DI, he had chosen to stay later to work on some of the more complex cases, to really prove his mettle and make his superiors proud.

In many ways, he had hoped to make his wife proud as well, but that was difficult to do when he’d barely enough time to speak more than a handful of words to her before either passing out cold or walking out the door to start a new day. And then when he had started coming home at eight-thirty, nine o’clock or even later, it was usually to an empty house. Greg had been resigned to the fact that Nora had been sleeping around on him, but he hadn’t been angry about it, not exactly. Although he was often angry about a great many things, the desire for each other that they had shared in the early days had cooled many years before. He found that without that spark of passion, there was no jealousy, no hatred or anger or - anything, really. He had simply gone numb inside.

By the end, they hadn’t even kissed in well over a year, never mind actually making love. No, by the end, Greg was fairly well-pleased to see the back of her and absolutely thrilled with his decision to finally let his Alpha side come out to play. Mycroft had asked the right question there in the café the week before last. Nora hadn’t been able to satisfy him, not really. Not that it was entirely her fault - they obviously hadn’t been suited to one another and both of them had let their farce of a marriage drag on for far too long. Greg found himself wondering idly how many other couples were out there like him and his ex. A normal with an Alpha or Omega spouse - how many had actually managed to make it work?

Not that it mattered to him - not anymore. No, he was home now, right where he belonged. Mycroft mumbled something into his chest as his limbs twitched faintly, and Greg loosened his hold a bit, realising that he had been clutching at him a little too tightly. He bit his lip as his Omega sighed gratefully, his breathing falling into a more regular pattern. He carefully untangled their limbs and propped himself up against the headboard, smiling as Mycroft scooted closer in his sleep and pillowed his head on his thigh.

Such a sweet little thing he was - this unguarded creature, so unlike his professional image, cold and aloof. Greg bit his lip again as he contemplated how the eventual reveal might go. He didn’t think it was necessarily a secret that Mycroft Holmes was an Omega, but neither were most people aware of just how important he was. Greg himself didn’t know the extent of it, but he certainly knew that his lover and would-be mate was anything but a ‘minor’ governmental official. The idea that he was anything but an extremely important individual was frankly ridiculous. Greg knew simply by the way Mycroft held himself that his lover was a man that was used to getting what he wanted or needed in any situation. There was a quiet power in his limbs, radiating through the set of his mouth and the curve of his wrist, a core of steel in his spine that no-one would be able to break, even as it bent for him and him alone.

So how could bonding potentially affect that aspect of Mycroft’s life? Greg had read accounts of bonding gone, well...not exactly _bad_ , but not particularly well either, and it had always given him pause. It wasn’t just the melding of the individual scents, or the sense of well-being and completeness that was experienced by bonded pairs, it was the possibility of entire personalities being altered. Omegas that had been perfectly happy living their own independent lives suddenly coming over all baby-crazy and nesting like mad, anxiously clinging to their partners. Relatively well-tempered Alphas that flew into jealous rages and damn near beat their partners to death for the unforgivable offence of randomly talking to someone in the queue at the shop that day.

Those types of violent occurrences were rare, of course, simply because Alphas and Omegas were so uncommon, but they still happened. Not that these things were entirely common knowledge - whoever ran the A/O Institute usually did whatever they could to suppress the news of such incidents, which led to a lot of hush money and official documents suddenly disappearing. Finding a successful match was all supposed to be so fluffy and romantic, the idea being that bonded pairs were somehow predestined to find each other, but Greg was all too aware of the darker side of human nature. That never changed, no matter what a person’s sexual characteristics might be. He had read some of the case files that had slipped through the cracks himself back when he was younger, thinking himself fortunate that he had found someone normal, someone safe.

He snorted softly as he ran his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. He didn’t believe that anything like that could happen to them, but then... Maybe it could. Although he found the latent anger that constantly simmered at the base of his thoughts had been somewhat diminished the entire time that he had been with Mycroft, there was no telling how those hormones might affect his system. He knew that he had a tendency toward possessiveness - would that turn into irrational jealousy? And Mycroft - what would it do to him? Make him servile and weak, eager to be bred? Greg shook his head, growling faintly.   

He wanted to be with this man, wanted him as his mate and his partner in life. He wanted _this_ man, not someone who would bow to his every whim, no matter how asinine. A partner, not a slave. But until the deed was done, there was no telling how either of them would react to the physical bond, two broken halves melding into one. No. No, he couldn’t do it. Not just yet. Not until he’d had the opportunity to get to know _this_ man to the best of his ability. This man that he loved, Mycroft Holmes, not just Greg Lestrade’s Omega.

He sighed and rubbed at his face vigorously before pulling his laptop closer. His eyes were a little crusty with the lack of sleep, but he knew that if he actually tried to force his body to get some rest, he’d just wind up staring at the ceiling. Mycroft’s heat had nearly run its course, but it wasn’t over quite yet, and his instincts were still keeping him on high-alert. Might as well try to get a little more work done if possible, right?

In fact, he had discovered that his mind thrived in this heightened if slightly dazed state, that he was able to link seemingly incongruous items of interest together, to parse out hidden meanings and point his team in the right direction. During some of his previous absences from the Met, he’d even been able to suss out promising evidence before Sherlock, which had earned him a remark of grudging admiration and a snarky suggestion that he deprive himself of sleep more often.

Greg smirked at himself as he went through the newest of his emails, noting that on some of them, Sherlock had responded directly to Donovan as opposed to insisting that he be the go-between. He felt his eyebrows raising as he read the numerous follow-ups that he had been copied on, a sense of relief flooding through his system as they corresponded with each other with a remarkable amount of civility.

Hrm. Feeling a somewhat sneaking suspicion, Greg quickly switched over to his personal email. He and Donovan often exchanged messages that weren’t strictly fit to go through the Met’s email system, mostly salacious gossip and ribald jokes that could easily get them fired if they were seen by any of the higher-ups. Sure enough, there was a new message awaiting him from Donovan’s email address, simply titled, _‘!!!!!!!!’._ Greg shook his head and opened it, bracing himself for the worst.

_‘!!!! I repeat, !!!! His brother’s an Omega?!? And you’re off this week shagging him?!?! And what’s this about bonding, boss, oh my god!?!?!? Spill!’_

He let out another weary sigh and pinched at the bridge of his nose. Not quite as bad as he had expected, but of course Sherlock hadn’t been able to keep the - erm - good news to himself. Greg frowned faintly, wondering what his ulterior motives might be. He had most likely been angling for Donovan to grant him unlimited access to - something. Cold cases, the morgue, more exciting crime scenes, whatever his little black heart desired. Using ‘my brother is your boss’ boyfriend, now give me what I want or I can make your life a misery’ as a sort of blackmail, no doubt. Little shit.

_‘You already knew what I was up to, you just didn’t know with whom. And now that you do, I’d thank you to keep it to yourself. DON'T tell Anderson - that man is physically incapable of keeping mum, even if it were to save his own mum. As for the other...it hasn’t happened. Yet. I will grant that it’s a distinct possibility, but nothing will be decided this week. Just...just chill, yeah? I’m assuming that Sherlock either told you in person or over the phone, since I didn’t see any of that in your emails to each other. Way to keep it pleasant, btw, I appreciate that.’_

He didn’t have long to wait to get a response, as it was somewhat later in the evening, and Donovan was most likely winding down for the day. She was always very conscientious about clearing out as many messages as possible before heading home, both in her personal email as well as the Met’s.

‘ _Knew it wouldn’t take long for some Omega to snap you up, being the great catch you are and all...’_ Greg’s eyebrow quirked sceptically. Sally’s poker face was stony enough that he could never tell if her off-hand compliments were genuine or if she were just pandering to him. Over an impersonally electronic medium like this, it was damn well impossible to determine. He magnanimously decided he was feeling generous and gave her the benefit of the doubt before reading the rest of her message. _‘Just didn’t expect it to be a Holmes, of course. And nah, I haven’t told anyone. His Nibs gave me that same order when I talked to him on the phone. Seemed rather pleased about it all, actually.’_

Greg blinked and read that last bit again, shaking his head to clear his vision. _‘So he wasn’t just trying to get something out of you?’_

 _‘Nope. He did want to discuss the latest lab results from the scene we’ve been working, but that was all through official channels. Honestly - the only reason he called me up was to tell me your news. I did tell him off for that, and he seemed chastened enough. Especially since I’m pretty sure I overheard John bitching him out over the same thing.’_ Greg took a moment to tilt his head back and giggle quietly up at the ceiling. _‘I really think he just needed to share. He was fair exploding with it.’_

_‘I...I don’t know quite what to say... Why you? It’s not like you lot are best mates or anything.’_

Although Donovan _was_ Greg’s right-hand man - er, person - a fact that Sherlock knew all too well. But he and Donovan had so many squabbles over the years... Even though they had both reached a sort of understanding and maybe even a faint admiration for each other, it wasn’t like they were ever going to be seen down at the local together.

_‘Dunno, really. He knows that you and I are more than just colleagues, ya know? Like I said, he was excited and needed to share. Kinda like a bouncy six-year old. It was odd, but I think that’s the first time he’s actually made me smile.’_

_‘Wow. Okay, um... Wow. We’ll talk about it a bit more later, yeah? Just - just don’t tell anyone else.’_

_‘Way to show some trust in me, boss.’_

_‘C’mon, you know I don’t mean it that way. I just...with as quickly as things have been happening, there’s a lot that I haven’t discussed with Mycroft yet. He may not want it to be public knowledge that we’re even together, never mind the potential of us bonding.’_

_‘What, like he’s ashamed or something? That’s ridiculous, boss, you’d never put up with that.’_

_‘No! No - for, for security reasons. Look. I don’t know the extent of it, but he’s an important man. Flaunting our connection in public could leave him vulnerable. I’ve been threatened before and if people know that I’m his partner - either one of us could be in danger, really.’_ Greg felt a sudden constriction in his chest as the thought that he could be used as leverage against his lover popped into his head. _‘Shit. I can’t believe I didn’t think about that before now. I don’t...I don’t want to be a weakness to be exploited against him... I shouldn’t - fuck. Once this is done, maybe it should be done. It’ll be safer that way.’_

_‘Whoa, boss. Calm down. Like you said, it’s all been quick, and it’s not like either of you are exactly right in the head at the moment. You’re doing the right thing by holding off. You and your...person can hash that all out later. I’m pretty sure that he’ll tell you that you’re worth the risk, Greg. Whatever that risk may be.’_

Greg bit his lip as tears started to form in his eyes. It would kill him to walk away from this - but if it kept Mycroft safe... _‘Sal... I don’t want to be an additional stress in his life.’_

_‘Oh? And what about his comfort, then? His home? There’s risk in everything in life, boss. Sometimes it’s worth risking a little more to reap the rewards, yeah? Pros and cons. Make a list. You’re good at those. But make it together. He deserves to know what your concerns are, and he also deserves for you to listen to his arguments against them. It should be a joint decision, right?’_

Greg sniffled faintly, rubbing at his nose with the back of his hand. _‘Yeah... You do make some good points there.’_

_‘Of course I do. The whole department knows that I’m the true brains of this operation, after all.’_

_‘You are. Should’ve been promoted ages ago.’_

_‘But then who would look after your sorry arse? :) You need minders, boss. I’ll be happy to have someone to share that responsibility with, now.’_

_‘Oh ha ha... You might as well just put together some sort of ridiculous bonding shower now, though. Doesn’t matter what my concerns are, Mycroft will just talk at me in circles until I’m chasing my own tail and I’ll end up giving in out of sheer confusion.’_

_‘Siiiiigh. Seriously, boss. Don’t let that hormone-addled brain of yours run off with worst-case scenarios. Just wait and see, and enjoy yourself in the meantime.’_

Greg grinned and started to type out a rather florid accounting of the week’s activities, but another message followed quickly on the heels of Donovan’s last.

_‘NOT THAT I WANT DETAILS!!!! God, no. Just - goodnight, boss. I’ll talk to you next week.’_

_‘Oh, but you know me too well. Another time, maybe. Night-night, Sal. And thank you. You always know how to cut right through the bullshit.’_

_‘In other people's lives, sure. Now if I could only figure out my own...’_

Not entirely sure how to respond to that, Greg shut down his personal email and dithered around on his laptop mindlessly for a little while. A little bit of Solitaire, maybe some Sudoku, anything that he could concentrate on or maybe zone out to and let that indefinable worry settle in his chest.

They’d both been too eager, hadn’t they? Too quick to jump into bed together without considering all of the possible consequences. Not that anything irreparable had happened - not yet, anyway. But it could have. Jesus, what had he been thinking? Well, _he_ hadn’t, that much was obvious - something else had clearly been doing the thinking for him. And really, that’s what the heat was all about, wasn’t it? They both knew that, knew what might happen once they actually managed to touch one another. In all honesty, they both had been aching for it, and for a very long time. Sod the consequences. But then again...

Greg growled and shook his head, fighting to get a hold of his slippery thoughts as they flitted from elation to anxiety and then back again. He tried to calm his breathing as Mycroft shifted uneasily next to him, whimpering quietly and pressing his face into his thigh. He needed something to get his subconscious voice to shut the fuck up - cat videos. Yes, that was what he needed. Silly fluffy things being silly and fluffy and stupidly cute. Get out of your head, man.

He slid a little further down into the pillows and smiled as Mycroft hummed happily, turning his face into the softness of his belly and wrapping his long limbs around him. Greg clicked on an endless parade of cute animal videos, going deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole until his head was slightly muzzy, but thankfully free of worries. He let his eyes close and sank down further as he drifted, conscious of every shift of the luscious body tucked up next to his, but managing to find some degree of rest all the same. **  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last rush of Mycroft's current heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this, and then I will be starting a second part! I have no idea what to call it - something like 'Single White Alpha Found'? 'Not-So-Single-Anymore White Omega Seeking Wedding Planner'? (Not sure if it will go to quite that depth. They'll bond, oh yes they will, but marriage? Ehhh, not really my thing.) 
> 
> Of the 'A/O Classified Section' series? Pffft... 
> 
> Please read, please comment - share your suggestions for a new title if you like - I may actually go for that 'A/O Classifieds' bit...
> 
> Kisses, my lovelies!

Greg came alert as Mycroft stirred next to him, squirming over onto his belly and then off the side of the bed, heading into the toilet. He closed his eyes and breathed out a quiet sigh in anticipation of feeling his silky skin slide up against his, inhaling as he took in the lingering scent of his Omega’s pheromones. This would definitely be the last assignation of this heat, but there would be so many more to look forward to...

He shifted his hips as his cock began to plump up at nothing more than the thought of future events, at all of the things that they hadn’t yet done together. So many things to do just as men, not as an Alpha and his Omega. God, what Mycroft would look like with his lips wrapped around him, how nimble that clever tongue would be licking around his bollocks. Oh fucking Christ, _yes_. Mycroft was hardly a virgin, but it had been a very long time since he’d had anyone relatively inexperienced in his bed. There was no way that Greg could deny that he was looking forward to delivering a few lessons.

His prick twitched faintly, and he spread his legs and his arms, giving it the room to grow, to rise up to the occasion, as it were. Grinning faintly at his own ridiculous sense of humour, he took in breath on a soft gasp as there was movement in between his legs, an awareness of weight and a vague corona of heat crawling up his body. Mycroft paused at his crotch to nuzzle into his pubic hair, to rub his cheek against his hardening length and generally just giving his member the ardent attention it apparently felt that it deserved.

Greg kept his eyes closed and his breathing as steady as possible as his Omega quietly and tenderly played with him, cupping his heavy bollocks in his palm and rolling them in his fingers, delicately combing through the dense curls with his nails, tracing the prominent veins with the very tip of his tongue. It wasn’t until Greg let out a truly anguished moan that Mycroft continued upward on his journey, crawling over him on hands and knees until he settled down firmly over his groin, grinding down sensuously.

Greg slowly blinked his eyes open and was struck absolutely dumb with his lover’s beauty as he threw his head back and moaned up at the ceiling. Mycroft continued to move above him as he tilted forward slightly, showing his teeth and meeting his eyes almost defiantly, absolutely confident in his power over his Alpha. He rocked back and forth, spreading the vestiges of his slick over Greg’s cock, the puckered flesh around his entrance still swollen and juicy-sweet.

Greg’s fingers dug into the bedsheet as he held himself back, more than happy to serve as nothing more than an instrument of pleasure for his sweet little Omega’s use. Until something flickered in the depths of those lovely cool grey eyes, something deep and mournful, something lost. The steady rhythm of his rocking hips subsided into jerky stutters until he came to a stop, his breath sounding pained in his throat as his head drooped.

“Gregory... I - I cannot...”

Greg moved slowly but with confidence, sitting up and gathering him close to his body before shifting them around, laying him down on the mattress gently. He settled in between Mycroft’s silky thighs with a low moan, propping himself up on his hands and thrusting lightly up against his stiff prick. He bent down to kiss him sweetly, smiling as Mycroft surged up to meet his mouth eagerly.

“You can, and you will, my sweet. This isn’t the last, not really.” Greg moved his lips down his lover’s elegant neck, huffing hot breath over his creamy skin. “I’ll stay the weekend if you like, and if we aren’t too buggered out, if you aren’t too sore, perhaps we can do this as two men who happen to be inordinately fond of each other, and not just as slaves to our own hormones.” Greg pulled himself away from the heady aroma emanating from behind Mycroft’s ear and rubbed their noses together. “I want to learn how to make love to you, Mycroft. To _you_ , not just some Omega.”

Mycroft’s eyes widened slightly, and they seemed to light up from within as his mouth dropped open into a perfect ‘o’. It was so like Sherlock’s gasp of sudden inspiration that Greg had to shake himself back into his steady thrusting, as he had frozen perfectly still. He definitely did not need the younger Holmes’ face in his mind’s eye while he was attempting to woo the elder.

“Gregory. Oh, Gregory, why didn’t you say?”

Greg cocked his head as he pushed himself up, slowly sinking back to sit on his heels. Mycroft propped himself up on his elbows, a look of profound relief on his face. “Say what?”

“No, it’s my fault. I mis-read your intentions, I should have clarified. I mean, my brain isn’t at optimal capacity at the moment, but still. I should have seen, should have known. Oh, it’s so obvious now.”

“I... Pardon?”

Mycroft turned a smile on him that Greg didn’t particularly appreciate, something with more than a hint of superior condescension in it. “The words you used when you refused my offer of a bond. What did you say, both to me and in that ridiculous texting marathon with John and Sherlock?”

Greg licked his lips. “That I wanted you to be sure.”

“And I protested that I was sure, because I was and I _am_. You see, I thought that you were doubting _me_ , the depth of my regard for you, no matter how I tried to explain how absolutely sure I was. But it isn’t me, not really. You were doubting yourself, and whether or not you could love me as I normally am. That, I can understand. I am hardly even likeable, never mind lovable. You wish to see if you can stand me before committing yourself to me permanently.” Mycroft smiled happily with a little shrug. “I comprehend it now.” He fell back amongst the pillows and spread his legs, obviously eager for Greg to get back to what he was doing.

For his part, Greg simply sat and blinked for long moments, shaking his head in consternation. “Um. Noooo, that’s not what I meant - not at all. Didn’t I also say that I wanted that decision to be made with clearer heads? That we needed the opportunity to get to know each other and perhaps fall in love as normal men?”

Mycroft sighed heavily. “But I do love you as a normal man, Gregory. I have loved you from the moment our eyes first met, even if it was from afar.”

“And I could very well say the same thing of you.”

Mycroft’s head tilted as he quirked a curious eyebrow. “But you don’t know me.”

“Exactly!” Greg threw up his hands in exasperation. “That’s precisely what I’ve been trying to say! I have fantasised about that very same thing for ten years - but they were just fantasies, Mycroft. You’re right - I don’t know you. But I do _want_ to get to know you, I want to fall in love with _you_. You said yourself that you don’t consider yourself in heat to be the same creature as you are in your everyday life.” He shook his head as he reached out to grasp hold of Mycroft’s ankles. “I really don’t see where the disconnect is here. I’ve been clear, haven’t I? Haven’t I said that you don’t know me as well?”

“But I do.” Mycroft blushed as he flexed his legs, rolling his hips subconsciously, a fresh dribble of slick oozing out as Gregory’s dark eyes were inexorably drawn to his centre. “I... I’ve been watching you, Gregory. I’ve seen you out in the field, seen how you are with your team and with Sherlock on crime scenes. I’ve seen you frustrated, and I’ve seen you calm and in control. I’ve seen the way you speak with victims’ families and loved ones. I’ve seen the caring and concern in your eyes and knew it to be genuine, for I felt it in my own heart. I have seen you angry and upset, but not once have you ever acted out on the source of that hurt. I’ve seen you walk out of the courthouse after a successful conviction with a bounce in your step because you knew that justice had been served, and that you had a hand in making that happen. I have _seen_ you, Gregory. I _do_ know you, and I love you more deeply for all of that.”

“Mycroft...” Greg shifted a bit closer, leaning over him to caress his cheek.

His lover cleared his throat and looked away bashfully. “Sherlock was quite correct, as usual. I have been mooning over you. Years, Gregory. It has been _years_ and I have loved you for every single one of them. I was taking umbrage over the idea that you doubted the sincerity of that love. But you... You are also correct. The images of me that you hold in your head aren’t based on reality. As you say, they are fantasies. I will concede that you must get to know _my_ foibles before you can consent to be my mate.”

Greg grinned down at his sweet little Omega, delivering a gentle tug on his earlobe. “I still maintain that my usual disgusting habits will drive you a little mad, but I trust you to tell me so before I truly send you to the loony bin. As for what’s in here...” He tapped at his temple with a saucy wink. “Those particular scenes were mostly just my mind going down a rather naughty path, my love. And everything we’ve done so far has exceeded those imaginings at least tenfold.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and his hips in equal measure. “Then I insist you get back to it, you filthy beast. I’m empty and aching for you. Put that gorgeous cock of yours to use, Detective Inspector.”

“Oh, Jesus.” Greg took in a deep breath before bending down for a kiss, willing his control to last longer than five seconds. He made it about ten with his Omega rubbing up against him, tucking his knees around his ribcage and tilting his hips up in an overt invitation. Without breaking the sweet pressure of their lips against each other, Greg shifted and took himself in hand, teasing the head of his prick at Mycroft’s hole until he whimpered and wriggled underneath him.

“Hah... Gregory... Please, please my Alpha, please...”

“I do wonder if you’ll beg so sweetly for my cock when you aren’t in the throes of your heat. Will you still need to feel me from the inside? Will you moan and pant and whine like you’re starving for it? Hm? My love, my little tart... Will you whore yourself out to me, and to me alone?”

Mycroft panted into his mouth, clutching at his shoulder, at his ribs. “Yes. Yes, for you Gregory, for you and your delightful prick. I’ll do anything for that, at any time. I will always be at your disposal, however you need me. To suck you, to...uhh...yes, yes to be fucked by you, just like _that_ , oh God...”

Greg nibbled at the crook of his neck as he pushed in deeper, holding his hips still as Mycroft tried to move against him. His Omega subsided with a little groan, relaxing into the mattress even as he pushed his neck up into his mouth, wordlessly encouraging him to sink his teeth in harder. The sharp _‘ah!’_ that was blown in his ear made gooseflesh ripple down his back, and Greg growled as he withdrew and thrust deep.

Mycroft hissed and hummed and moaned all at once, running his fingernails down Gregory’s back, clutching at the firm muscles of his arse as they flexed under his touch. Oh, but he was a glorious beast, and Mycroft closed his eyes and simply let himself feel the intensity of being the sole object of his Alpha’s regard in that moment. He shut down the mumblings in his head, the obnoxiously reedy voice that always accompanied his numerous doubts, the endless running commentary of all of his failures and disappointments in life. There was no reason to doubt, to feel anxious when he was with Gregory. There was only love, and this - this most primal basic urge of all warm-blooded creatures, the need to come together, to share heat and friction and overwhelming pleasure.

God, it was good, it was so _good_ , the weight of his Alpha’s body pressing down on him, the smell of his sweat and the tang of his breath. His devilishly nimble tongue and his sharp white teeth, the texture of his unbelievably gorgeous hair, the heat of his skin under his fingers, the unyielding strength in his bones and muscles, the maddeningly slow strokes of that truly magnificent cock.  

It was utterly delicious, and it was all his. Everything that this man was, his mind and his heart, his body, was all his. It _would_ be his. Not now, perhaps, but Mycroft was certain that it would happen. As Gregory had stated to John, there was no other option at this point. They would be together as nature intended them, bound to each other in flesh and in spirit. Someday.

Mycroft let his arms go limp, wrapping his legs loosely around Gregory’s waist as he allowed himself to be ravaged. He tilted his head back, stretching his neck further, and spoke a simple demand. “Harder.” His Alpha grunted through his teeth as he slipped his arms underneath his torso, tightening his grip. Mycroft hissed out his pleasure with a low, “Yes... Harder.” Gregory disengaged his teeth briefly, lowering his forehead into the cradle of Mycroft’s collarbone as he delivered a solid thrust that made his Omega’s body jolt. “ _Unh_. Harder.” With an insistent nudge at the side of his face, Mycroft turned his head to grant access to the other side of his neck, and Gregory immediately took hold again, digging his teeth in hard and huffing short, hot breath over his skin as he moved deep and sure, driving high whines out of his Omega’s mouth on every decisive stroke.

Mycroft’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sheer overwhelming bliss of it, only the slick squelching sounds of hard flesh being driven deep keeping him grounded to his body. He grunted faintly as Gregory’s rhythm changed, as he held him closer and impossibly tighter, as his hips moved in an even more brutal fashion, truly fucking him into the mattress. He let out a soft noise of surprise as the crown of his head collided with the wall, but then Gregory’s hand was covering it, holding him close, keeping him safe and protected even as he violated him quite thoroughly.

He felt the quiver low in his Alpha’s loins, knew that he was nearly there, knew that it was nearly over, and he tried to hold on, to delay the inevitable, but his body betrayed him. The heady swirl of sharp pleasure-pain was beginning to generate in his bollocks before Gregory’s knot had even slammed home. Mycroft twitched and jerked and involuntarily dragged his nails down his violator’s back as he started to come even without that familiar pressure, but then it was there, he was full, so full and he almost levitated off the mattress with the glory of it all, that sweet, hot flood, the sound of his lover’s pleasure being made manifest, a low guttural cry that spoke to the most primal part of him deep inside.

He was held in the tight clutch of his Alpha’s arms, both of their bodies twitching against each other, sharing breath and heat and sheer unadulterated ecstasy. Gregory pulled away only as far as he needed to look Mycroft in the eyes, his lips curling up into a satisfied smile even as his chest heaved for air. “My love. Oh, but you do me so proud.”

“Gregory...” Mycroft was embarrassed that his voice came out as a weak little thing, barely even audible to his own ears. But there was something about it that clearly struck at his lover’s heart, as his beautiful dark eyes wrinkled around the edges with delight. “You flatter me." He cleared his throat, recovering his usual haughty tone in an attempt at jest. "However, any time you wish to put me to that purpose, please do.” He groaned and stretched as his entire body shivered with glorious aftershocks and quickly decided to hell with it. His Alpha appreciated stark honesty, after all. “Oh, Gregory... Oh, my love... I do so adore the way you fuck me.”

Greg broke down into breathless giggles, loosening his hold so that Mycroft could breathe easily once again. Once he had managed to compose himself somewhat, he cautiously rolled the both of them over and propped himself up on some nearby pillows, humming contentedly as his Omega tucked himself into his body. “Oh, but just you wait, my love. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve, you know.”

Mycroft let out a giggle of his own before steeling his expression as best he could, casting a dubious look in Gregory’s direction. “Oh? And what would those be, pray tell?”

“If I tell you now, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”

“I can’t say that I have ever been inordinately fond of surprises.”

Greg chuckled quietly as he pressed his lips to Mycroft’s forehead. “See? I’m already learning new things about you.” He suppressed a small yawn as he appeared to contemplate, feeling fatigue beginning to settle into his bones. “One thing. I will share one thing with you.”

Mycroft shivered faintly in anticipation. “Anything you wish to tell me will be a delight, my love.”

“Sweet thing.” Greg lowered his voice as if imparting a grand secret, putting his lips to his Omega’s ear. “Sometimes, if I’ve been going at it for a while, taking my time about it, maybe edging a little, I can stay hard for a bit after I’ve come. Imagine that, my dirty little tart. Me holding you down, fucking you sweet and slow until you think you’re about to go mad and then I unload inside you so deep and I just keep going. I keep fucking you but now it’s extra-slick so there’s practically no friction, there’s just that steady slow glide and God you want to come so bad but you’ll be completely at my mercy and when I finally do let you come it’ll be so intense it’ll feel like your skin’s turned inside out...”

Mycroft’s body clenched down around him, his spine locking as his fingers scrabbled at his chest hair. He moaned quietly as Gregory tensed and cursed, his teeth closing down on the delicate curl of his ear as he came a second time. “Gregory, you’re a vile beast.” Mycroft smoothed both hands down the sides of his Alpha’s neck as he slid a little further down in the bed, petting him gently as he turned mischievous but tired eyes on him. “Truly horrendous.” Gregory smiled and returned his gentle kisses, one hand squeezing at his bum proprietarily. “Mm. I simply cannot _wait_ to be at your mercy.”

Greg chuckled and wrapped both arms around his Omega, holding him securely but not too tightly, taking comfort in nothing more than the feel of Mycroft’s skin on his. They breathed together, slow and calm, and Greg felt himself beginning to drift, even though they were still locked together. He opened his eyes as he felt Mycroft’s shoulders begin to shake, his face firmly pressed into Greg’s neck. “Oh, love. Love, my sweet love...”

“I know. I _know_ , Gregory. I’m a stupid fool.”

“Of all the things you could be, neither stupid nor a fool is one of them. This isn’t the last - it’s not the end. Not really.”

Mycroft took in a deep breath and suddenly shifted atop him, deliberately tugging at Gregory’s knot and watching with a little gleam in his eye as the cords in his neck stood out in stark relief with the force of his paroxysm. “No. It’s just the beginning.”

Greg smiled up at him sleepily as he collapsed back into the pillows, raising one heavy hand to tap at his nose. “Just. So.”

With that, he fell fast asleep, his arm just crumpling to land on his chest in an ungainly fashion. Mycroft sat up in slight surprise, tilting his head as he felt the body underneath his practically melting into the mattress. He squeezed with his internal muscles a little cautiously, feeling a gentle twitching deep inside. Gregory barely even grunted as his cock gave out a feeble jerk and a tiny dribble before slipping free entirely.

Mycroft let the tears fall, knowing that they were stupid and illogical, knowing that they weren’t doing either of them any good. He couldn’t stop them if he tried, anyway. Gregory thrashed gently, obviously still feeling his distress, his body acting on his subconscious desire to comfort his Omega. Mycroft savagely wiped at his face with the back of his hand, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his Alpha’s forehead.

He slipped off the bed and into the bathroom, wiping up as best he could, taking a damp cloth back out with him to ensure that Gregory wouldn’t wind up stuck to the bed when he eventually woke. Mycroft dithered for a moment, thinking about perhaps getting something to eat, but his body suddenly sagged with a bone-deep exhaustion. Crawling back onto the mattress and over Gregory’s limp form, he pulled the covers up over the both of them and settled back down in his fluffy cave, breathing in the remnants of their combined scents, falling asleep with a tiny smile on the corner of his mouth.   **  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft looks after his comatose Alpha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait. Gonna post the final chapter in this one, and maybe start the next one tomorrow (or tonight, depending on how long I can stick around at work before they turn the lights out on me - shhhh.) Not sure how it'll be laid out, I might do small chapters of less than 2k each - but then, that's how this one started out, and then I just had to go and get all wordy.
> 
> So yay! I've completed a story! Even though there's more to come!
> 
> Kisses to all of you, I'm still a bit astonished at the response to this - you've all blown me away.

Mycroft let loose with an expressive groan as unwelcome consciousness flooded his brain, heartily wishing he could just slip back into slumber and perhaps stay there for an eon or two. Gritting his teeth, he rolled away from the enticing warmth of his Alpha’s body and onto his back, regretting each and every movement, no matter how minute. Every time. Every damn time he forgot all about the agony of the aftermath of his heat. Wallowing in the misery beforehand and abandoning all decorum during, these he remembered all too well, but the recovery was always somehow glossed over in his mind.

He breathed out a quiet, _“Fuck”_ , as he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows, looking over at Gregory as he let out a resounding snore. Despite the aches in his muscles and the frankly startling tenor of the noises emanating from his lover, he couldn’t help but smile. Yes, his heat had spent itself, and Gregory’s rut had apparently vanished right along with it. He was obviously free now to take his rightful rest, and how handsome he looked while doing it.

Spread out on his back with one arm flung over his head, his body was on full display for Mycroft’s appreciation. And appreciate he did, even as he sat up stiffly, wincing as something in his neck cracked ominously. Gregory took in a breath on another solid snore, and Mycroft shook his head fondly as he reached out to caress his cheek. Gregory tilted his face into his touch with a soft smile, willingly following Mycroft’s scent as he pulled away, rolling over onto his side toward him. Mycroft slowly and creakily shifted his position so that he was tucked up against Gregory’s belly, just sitting there for a while, watching his Alpha sleep the sleep of the just.

Shaking himself out of his little fugue, Mycroft slid from the mattress gracelessly, staggering off to the bathroom with a curse on his lips. Damn his aging body. Although the aftermath hadn’t ever been a thing of joy, it seemed to have more of a lasting impact with each successive heat. Yes, his body had always been fairly flexible, and the hormones released during his heat made his joints damn near pliable. But once those all too convenient chemicals had dissipated, he had to deal with those very same joints settling back into their proper state, complaining vociferously all the while.

After relieving himself and cleaning his teeth, propping himself up over the sink by his elbows so that his face would not suddenly make an acquaintance with the unforgiving marble surface, he started the shower and got it running nice and hot. At least that would help to ease some of the stiffness in his limbs. He had the paracetamol for the swelling in his joints, of course.

Mycroft’s stomach rumbled faintly as he swallowed the pills along with a hefty glassful of water. Not exactly wise to take it without something to soften the blow, but he’d be eating something a little more substantial in just a little bit anyhow. He allowed himself to luxuriate under the running water, simply aiming the spray a bit to the side so that he could prop himself up against the cubicle wall and let it run over his body. Once his limbs seemed a bit more under his control, he slowly and carefully scrubbed at every sticky patch on his skin, wincing as he gently soaped up his tender bum and thoroughly spent prick. When everything had been rinsed clean and the water was in danger of running ice-cold, Mycroft stepped out and gingerly toweled himself dry before donning a fluffy robe.

He took a moment to brush out his damp hair before shaving, poking at the dark circles under his eyes. Mycroft stepped back slightly and surveyed the reminders of his Alpha’s tender rampages in the mirror over the sink. The bite marks that had been bestowed to either side of his neck during the last rush of his heat had bloomed into gloriously purple bruises, and he admired their beauty for a long while. There were marks on his hips as well, where Gregory had held him fast, his fingers digging into his flesh. He hummed to himself in satisfaction as he turned his body this way and that, poking at the tiniest of the vibrant bruises just to feel the memory of the sweet burn of his lover’s touch upon him again.

He stepped back out into the bedroom with a renewed sense of self and once again stopped dead in his tracks to stare at his beautiful Alpha for an undetermined amount of time. Mycroft finally shook himself back into motion and dug out a fresh pair of pyjamas, slipping them on and following them up with a silken dressing gown, wrapping it around him with a happy little sigh. There was nothing quite like the feeling of being clean and comfy, was there?

Mycroft sank down on the edge of the mattress as his knees trembled slightly, realising that he was perhaps on the verge of a bout of hypoglycemia. Reaching for his mobile, he texted his security detail to let them know that the heat was over and that they could leave. He generally didn’t dismiss them until his current heat-mate was out of the house, but this was Gregory. He was in absolutely no danger, and there was no need to keep his men from more important tasks. In fact, he should have texted them and let them go earlier in the week, but of course he hadn’t been thinking about things like that in the midst of his heat.

George texted back almost immediately, and Mycroft felt a sudden swell of affection toward the man that was not entirely due to any lingering hormones.

_‘Matthew is already out the door, sir. Is there anything you’ll be needing before I go?’_

What a dear man. Even though it had become somewhat routine for George to bring him breakfast once his heat was concluded, he still asked every single time, perhaps out of a sense of decorum. Mycroft only occasionally felt guilty about taking full advantage. _‘If you would be so kind. I would appreciate an extra egg and piece of toast. Oh, and perhaps a piece of sausage?’ **  
** _

_‘It would be my pleasure, sir.’_

Mycroft giggled faintly, suddenly picturing his driver’s somewhat brick-like body stuffed into butler garb. Might as well pay him for those duties as well as for his driving and bodyguard responsibilities...

He tapped his fingers on his knees as he thought of how to keep himself occupied while Gregory recovered. He supposed that he could slip away to his study, but no. He couldn’t leave him on his own. More than that, Mycroft was fairly confident that he wouldn’t be able to bear being out of his Alpha’s presence for very long.

He spied Gregory’s laptop at the foot of the bed and brought it up onto the mattress, only debating for a moment before flipping it open. Once the screen had cleared, the first thing that came up was the A/O website. Mycroft bit his lip as he navigated through it, for the first time really taking note of the segregation Gregory had derided earlier in the week. It was abundantly clear that there were firm lines being drawn between the two parties, with only the items of interest to both being present on the home page, and passwords required to enter either the Alpha side, or the Omega side.

How utterly ridiculous. Why had he never paid attention to this sort of nonsense before? He supposed that it had a great deal to do with their ‘natural’ roles being so deeply ingrained that he never even thought to question it. And here he was, quite possibly the most powerful man living in Britain, and an Omega to boot. Wouldn’t that just stir the stagnant pot - if he could actually let that fact be known. But he also wasn’t entirely unique. There had been Omegas blazing trails in high-powered and highly-skilled positions for decades now, although they hardly ever made news headlines, which was suspicious enough on its own.

Mycroft’s gaze hardened slightly as he let his eyes skip over the insipid articles on the screen in front of him. Yes, this sort of thing was necessary for them to be able to make contact with one another, but it was clear that whoever was behind it was also deeply invested in making sure that all the good little boys and girls kept to their respective sides of the playground.

After a bit more research, Mycroft found an existing message board on a completely different site where Alphas and Omegas mingled freely, discussing nothing more exciting than their day-to-day lives. They were cautious about it, never overtly admitting to their respective statuses, as it seemed that similar boards had been shut down in the past. But of course Mycroft could read between the lines easily enough, and he felt a sudden and unaccountable anger bloom in his chest. This sort of subterfuge was utterly unnecessary. Were they or were they not living in the twenty-first century, for God’s sake?

Gregory shifted uneasily in the bed as Mycroft attempted to swiftly pull up a secured email program, cursing under his breath at the relative slow pace of the Met’s laptop. Right. So one of the first orders of business would be to get his lover something infinitely more top of the line than this benighted piece of...hardware. Considering that Gregory was most likely going to be spending a lot more time in his presence, he would need something with all of the proper security measures already installed anyway. With a few links and terse instructions, he outlined to Anthea precisely what he required, confident in her abilities to secure a proper website address and get a team working on it immediately. He set aside the laptop as there was a soft knock at the door.

His stomach growled faintly as he approached, the smell of toast wafting out to greet him. Opening the door, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his driver slash bodyguard slash butler holding a tray bedecked with tea and toast, eggs and sausage, and a small bowl of fruit to top it all off. George inclined his head and made to step inside, but Mycroft stopped him with one hand held up in warning.

He glanced over his shoulder at the still figure in the bed before gracing George with an apologetic smile. “I regret to inform you that you’re no longer welcome in my bedchamber, my good man.”

George grinned irrepressibly. “So it’s to be like that, eh?” He passed the tray over and watched from the doorway as Mycroft turned and set it aside. His grin turned down into a frown as he took note of the distinct lack of a bond-bite at the nape of Mycroft’s neck, subconsciously reaching out to his employer. “Oh, but you didn’t...he didn’t...”

Mycroft turned back and eyed the hand that was hovering in the air, shaking his head as George dropped it. “Not yet, no.” He lifted his head and smiled gently at his driver’s mournful expression. “Gregory was quite insistent upon us getting to know each other through more mundane means before we take that step. Although I see and understand his reasoning, I am also rather insistent upon ensuring that a bond _does_ take place.” Mycroft grinned as George repressed an excited squeal. “Yes, I do believe that I have found my mate.” They both started as the shapeless lump in the middle of the bed shifted suddenly, the somewhat sluggish motion followed by a low growl. Mycroft snickered at the roundness of George’s eyes as he shrugged idly. “And perhaps this is not exactly the proper place nor the most optimal time to discuss it, hm?” He was distracted by another growl, louder this time, and when Mycroft turned back to dismiss George, he caught sight of the man already high-tailing it back down the corridor.

Unable to hold back his giggles as he shut the door, Mycroft retrieved the tray and brought it over to the bed, setting it down carefully. He poured out a measure of tea for himself and took a healthy draught, sighing as the heat splashed into his belly. He idly nibbled on a piece of toast as Gregory shifted faintly beside him, the smell of the food rousing him slightly.

“George brought us a lovely repast, my dear. Would you allow me the honour of feeding you up a bit?”

One chocolate-brown eye cracked open narrowly as Gregory rumbled out a displeased, “George?”

“My driver, dearest. He fancies himself a chef from time to time.” Mycroft smiled encouragingly as he plucked the sausage from the plate and wafted it under his Alpha’s nose before stealing a tiny bite for himself. Usually something like that was too rich for the relative tenderness of his stomach after a week of consuming practically nothing, but it simply smelled too good to resist.

Gregory made a vaguely intrigued noise and struggled up into a sitting position, propping himself up against the pillows. He grudgingly took a bite of what Mycroft was offering him, rolling his eyes as he reached for it and it was whisked away. “He didn’t...”

“No, my Alpha. He didn’t come in. No other man in this room - I did promise.” Mycroft gently tapped at the hand that was inching its way toward the tray. “Allow me. Please?” He smiled and put on his sweetest voice as Gregory crossed his arms over his chest grumpily. “After all, you did take care of me so beautifully. I’d like to return the favour, at least to the best of my ability at the moment.” He bit his lip as his lover seemed to relent, opening his mouth and graciously accepting whatever Mycroft put into it.

They shared the meal that way, with Mycroft taking some for himself before offering a morsel to Gregory, either with his fingers or on the very tip of a fork in the case of the scrambled eggs. His stomach was just beginning to feel slightly over-full and a tad uncomfortable when Gregory abruptly frowned and turned away from the last bite of toast. Mycroft tossed it back down on the tray without comment and brushed the crumbs from his lover’s salt-and-pepper chest hair, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek as he blinked at him hazily. He thought about offering him another sip of his tea, but with his head sinking back into the pillows, it was all too clear that he still needed to catch up on his rest. Very well, then.

Mycroft took up the tray and carried it to the door, placing it on the floor outside. Not that he expected George to come pick up after him, as he doubted he was even still in the house. It simply made sense to tuck it out of the way, didn’t it? He turned around to catch sight of Gregory scowling at him, and he simply had to pause on his way back to the bathroom to ruffle at his silver hair and press kisses all over his stubbly cheeks in order to pacify him. He kept at it until Gregory huffed out a soft laugh, pulling away to cradle his Omega’s face in both hands, landing a sleepy peck on the tip of his nose. **  
**

Gregory snorted and slipped even further down into the pillows as Mycroft clambered off the bed and went into the bathroom in order to take care of a little personal business. He took his time, once again cleaning his teeth and splashing a little water over his face to freshen up a bit. Not that Gregory was in any state to take particular notice of his appearance, but still - he only wanted to present himself as prettily as he could. Mycroft stepped out with a smile on his lips only to feel it falter as his eyes lit upon an empty bed.

Gregory had not gone far, however. Even with his rut having spent itself, his latent possessiveness had apparently inspired him to gather up all of the blankets and drag them over to the door, as he was curled up in front of it with his back pressed firmly to the solid wood. Mycroft’s knees wobbled slightly at the implication, at the stark claim that was being laid upon him without one word being uttered. Even without the benefit of a bond-bite, Gregory was making damn sure that Mycroft knew that he belonged to him completely and furthermore, that he was absolutely not allowed to leave the room.

Mycroft sank down to perch at the foot of the bed, his fingertips hovering over his lips as his gaze was trapped by the silver sheen of his Alpha’s hair peeking out from under the bundle of covers, which was just about the only thing visible in the dim light of the room. With a small sigh, he turned his attention back to Gregory’s laptop for just a moment, quickly signing in on the A/O site under his own pseudonym, _‘minorbrit’._

He once more scanned Gregory’s profile, his eyes skipping over the distinctly favourable reviews that had been left by his previous heat-mates. Mycroft was only a little bit surprised that he didn’t encounter any pangs of jealousy, now that he knew exactly the kind of attention that these random Omegas had experienced under Gregory’s hands before he’d had the opportunity himself. Why should he be jealous, after all? Gregory was his now, and all future experiences would be his as well.

Mycroft thought of all of the things that he could say, of all the random snippets of poetry that were running through his head, struggling with how to describe his lover’s beauty, his kindness and consideration - his ferocity and tenderness, both in heart and in his loins. But none of it came even remotely close to what he was feeling, no matter how he strove to convey it. With a little nod of finality, Mycroft clicked on the full five stars and typed out one simple word that encapsulated it all.

 _“MINE.”_   

And so he signed out and went to join his lover on the floor, shedding his dressing gown and slipping into his fluffy little nest with a tiny pained groan. Gregory rumbled low in his chest as Mycroft pressed back against him, wrapping one arm around his waist and sliding it up under his pyjama top. Mycroft shivered at his Alpha’s touch, anticipating so many more days and nights like these, secure in the knowledge that they were finally together the way they were meant to be and that nothing could possibly tear them asunder, even with the lack of a bond. Not that he would allow that to stand for very long... **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for Part 2 in the 'Alpha/Omega Classifieds' series, 'An Alpha Unbound'...

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. Come follow me, and you'll get pretty boys and soft kitties on your dash!


End file.
